


Right Where You Are

by baeconandeggs, yeolimerent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, a bit of violence, countryside, cursing, geek!chanyeol, mentions of bullying, playboy!baekhyun, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolimerent/pseuds/yeolimerent
Summary: The final year of high school became a bit more complicated when Baekhyun began harboring feelings for this boy he's been picking on for years. And how do we make it more complicated?Ah, of course. The boy has his eyes for someone else.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 172
Kudos: 868
Collections: BAE2020





	1. On The Basis of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE448  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Firstly, I really suck at writing short stories, so I'm so sorry for this length. I felt like every scene was essential for the story and character's progress. I do hope it's bearable and would still put a smile on your faces somehow.
> 
> Another thing; this is supposed to be set on the early 2000s. Still, if some details are inaccurate, pardon me again hehe.
> 
> Also, I have another [**Spotify playlist**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0bs3wscO7mzD5QHhbtin9K?si=nZpUpNlqQ-KBUmhloPSP6g) for this fic. The songs inspired me a lot for my ideas. You can listen to it while reading! 
> 
> Thank you mods, to [bananagirl] who beta-ed and to everyone who gave this work a chance! I hope everything is fine for you in these trying times.

It’s certainly too hot for a June afternoon.

And yet that didn’t stop him from pulling a stick from his newly-bought pack of Raison, slipping it between his lips before using the back of his hand to wipe a sweat that trickled down his temple. With one swift press on his lighter, he lit the end of it and puffed a thick cloud of smoke into the already humid air.

 _Ah, there he is._ A smirk situates itself on the boy’s lips while looking at the two small figures on the school ground. He could recognize his old professor despite being floors apart. The same pair of baggy pants that he uses three times per week isn’t hard to spot even from the crowd. Sehun’s recent gossip is about their old, crotchety Literature professor having an affair with his co-faculty who’s, _what,_ _twenty years younger than him?_ Baekhyun grimaced with the thought; looks like Sehun’s right about his item for the week.

Now this certain boy wonders how the old man’s wife would react once she knows. _Hmm, looks like he’s acing Literature’s final exam._ He drew the cigarette in his lips one more time, still watching the two teachers who are very subtle with their distance until they disappear from his sight.

 _“Oppa…”_ the girl beside him finally spoke, lips protruded into a pout.

Baekhyun almost forgot about her, to be honest. He realized he was too immersed on watching his next target that he dismissed the girl responsible for his now swollen lips. The sophomore student with a skirt way above her knees is watching him impatiently, obviously hating the idea of having to sweat on the building’s rooftop just after making out.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me again?” she asked with her little voice. Her hair looks browner now that they’re under the sun. Baekhyun only smiles in amusement— probably not to hurt her feelings. There’s obviously a reason why he already started smoking. It was their first make out session but it looks like it would also be the last. She’s not as impressive as the last one. Too much tongue. Although she doesn’t have to hear that from him, of course.

“My breath smells of cigarette now, Jinhye.” he said in between exhaling the said smoke through his mouth to prove the point. The girl winced because of this, slightly stepping back when the smoke surrounds her. Despite the strong urge to ask again, she obviously thought about smelling of cigarettes, too. Baekhyun suppressed a grin.

Jinhye appears to be taken away by her senior. She can barely keep herself from coughing, not really used to the smell of cigar. Yet she remains standing on where she is, waiting for him to be done with his deep thinking that seems to be so amusing based on the grin on his lips. The young lady seems pretty hopeful. After all, the senior has been constantly sending her bouquet of flowers even before they made out today. _That has to mean something, right?_

“When can I see you again?” she sweetly asked, wrapping an arm around him for a partial hug. With this, the senior puffs out another smoke that effortlessly pulls her away from him. The girl completely fails to capture his attention when he spots another interesting person walking on the school ground. His eyes glint with amusement.

“Oppa!”

Baekhyun fakes an apologetic smile, putting the strands of hair behind her ear. His phone vibrates from the call he’s been expecting and soon enough, he spots the familiar figure of his friend leaning on the rooftop door while waiting for him with his naturally bored expression. With this, Baekhyun glances one more time at the person he’s been watching a few feet away, even if all he could see is the slightly perm hair from above. Then he finally faces the girl.

“I’ll text you, baby.” he said and briefly nuzzled on her cheek instead of a usual kiss. He’s not surprised when the frown on her face softens from the gesture, “I really had fun. Though we have to go now.” he tilted his head towards Sehun’s way, who simply stared at them blankly.

He starts walking away, but the sophomore gently tugs his hand. Baekhyun keeps the smile plastered on his lips before facing her one more time.

“Promise we’ll go out again?” her lips slightly protruded into a pout, beautiful round eyes blinking hopefully.

The senior flashes her another boyish grin.

“Sure.” he placed one more kiss on her lips, just to get it over with. “I’ll take you out when I’m not busy. Ah, senior year gets really hectic.”

Oh Sehun rolls his eyes from where he is.

“Okay.” Jinhye nodded and finally lets go of him. She blushes when Baekhyun’s gaze lingers on her for a while until he gets farther. The latter feels a bit guilty upon seeing the look of trust on her face, actually believing that there would be another date. _Oh man,_ the boy thinks to himself; maybe he’d have to reconsider it now.

“Which list does she belong to now?” Sehun asked him on their way down. His gaze remains point blank, so Baekhyun can only confirm he’s amused through his tone. It’s the only indicator when it comes to Sehun, or maybe if he’s not threatening to stab him. You can tell he’s mad by then.

“Waiting list.” Baekhyun responded while stepping down the stairs.

“Why didn’t she make the cut?” Sehun raised a brow, “I think she’s really pretty. She also got that big, round boobs.”

“You like her?” Baekhyun teasingly asked, “You can have that one.”

“If she didn’t meet your standards, what makes you think she’d impress me?” he asked that made the other chortle, “How did you even lure her this time?”

Baekhyun chuckled again.

“I sent her bouquet of flowers every other day.” Sehun’s lips finally curled up. He gets amused in random parts of every story, “It was from Mrs. Nam’s flower stall.”

“Mrs. Nam?” Sehun raised both brows, “Your landlady?”

“Who else?” Baekhyun shook his head in humor, “It’s her leftover every night so discounts were pretty generous. Then sell her some romantic and _shitty_ story and she’ll volunteer to arrange them for you.”

Sehun nodded in awe, “Impressive. You should get me some for my mother, too.” he shrugged, “That woman gives me more allowance when I’m being unusually sweet.”

“And here I thought you’re already a changed person.” Baekhyun faked dismay that only earned him another eye roll from the taller boy, “Go come up with your own shitty story for Mrs. Nam, then. It has to be convincing or you’d have to arrange the flowers yourself.”

Well, looks like the flowers aren’t that bad for something so overhyped. Baekhyun was a bit hesitant to include it in his ways, but it’s proven to be effective just by seeing Jinhye so swooned by him.

You see, aside from his charming smile and flowery words— the way to those girls’ hearts is to just do something exclusive for them. When they see that they’re getting something no one else ever had before, it makes them feel special. It’s very, _very_ effective. 

Not once did he ever fail.

Anyway, Byun Baekhyun’s enticing smile gets bigger as they reach the ground floor where familiar students flock around a bunch of posters plastered on each wall. Students in their drama club shirts are continuously putting more on empty spaces. His gaze roams around, spotting the boy he’s been watching from the rooftop a while ago, now only meters away.

Baekhyun casts a grin at Sehun beside him as they walk towards a nearest poster, and then with one hand— he detaches it from the wall, damaged enough to be useless. A collective gasp followed the harsh sound of ripping paper. He hears Sehun’s airy chuckle behind him as they proceed to the next one, doing the same. Some students stepped back while watching them and murmuring to each other. He didn’t have to wait before the people from theater club finally notice.

The usual smile on their club president’s face instantly falters. Baekhyun smiles at him before putting another poster down. He even checks to see the title from the one in his hand. _Much Ado About Nothing, fucking shitty._ Then he throws it to the side.

“Baekhyun.” he heard him call, beautiful face contorted into a frown.

“Macken, this ain’t it.” he clicked his tongue tauntingly even if the majority of the theater club is already glaring at him, except one. “ _Much Ado about Nothing_ , really? This is wack.”

“Well, I think it’s none of your business.” the boy, who’s only a few inches taller than him, spoke spitefully. “Neither it is your business to go around and ruin our posters.”

Baekhyun smiles, finally looking at the other boy behind the group leader who’s simply watching him silently. He doesn’t bat an eye when Baekhyun’s gaze lingers on him, but his face remains blank.

Sehun elbows him lightly, urging him to leave the place because he’s starting to get bored. Baekhyun looks at the leader again, who still has his teeth gritted in annoyance, and then he shrugs as they begin to walk past them. The students instantly move to the side just for the two of them.

“Ever considered _Hamlet_? Almost everyone died there. It’s much more entertaining.” Baekhyun told their leader before he reached the spot right beside the tall boy who’s still holding a bunch of rolled posters in his hand. 

Baekhyun abruptly stops walking, face slightly tilted up to stare directly into this boy’s eyes even if a pair of thick and round specs slightly cover them.

“Something to say, Park?” he asked with a grin, especially when the said boy only looks at him seriously. “I bet you made these posters. They’re ugly as hell.”

He waits for the boy’s answer but as usual, he keeps his lips pursed and says nothing. Before the sudden infuriation over this, Baekhyun chuckles mockingly and continues to walk away with Sehun. As always, the theater club and the students could only watch him with distaste. One boy resumes plastering the posters though.

The senior goes back to smirking as they reach the school gates, thoughts still hung up with the little skit in the hallway.

“Should’ve punched that Mackenyu while you had the chance.” Sehun told him while they walk to his car, “He’s starting to get on my nerves, acting almighty and shit. And yet you focused on that Chanye… _Chanyeon_ again. What, is he your favorite or something?”

_It’s Chanyeol._

“I think it’s Chanyeol.” the shorter said with a shrug, “ _Park Chanyeol?_ And why not? He’s fun to make fun of.”

Sehun looks at him in both confusion and disbelief.

“That nerd?” he asked, as if clarifying. “He hasn’t even said a word to you. Ever. That’s fun?” now the boy is only grimacing in disapproval, “Has your sense of fun stooped low? This is why you don’t get a good beating or any trouble that’s actually thrilling.”

Baekhyun falls silent for a brief moment, mind going back to that certain day that could prove Sehun wrong. Though it’s a long time ago… and not that important anyway.

He can recall the deep voice.

“It’s fun. He looks like an idiot. Plus he seems offended when I insult him.”

“He doesn’t.”

 _Yeah, he doesn’t._ “He does!”

“Whatever.” Sehun spots Baekhyun’s car, standing out among the others that are even owned by faculty members and school employees. Seems like the boy successfully bribed another guard to let him park within the school property, “If you want to pick on some gay nerd, then suit yourself.”

Baekhyun’s brows crease, “Gay nerd?”

The taller only glances at him, “He obviously likes their theater club president. Probably hooking up with him behind closed doors, who knows?”

Baekhyun only grins, though his thoughts get a bit deeper. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed it before, but he never thought it’s actually obvious to other people as well. It only confirms his theory about that lanky boy and why he’s always with the theater club president whom everyone likes. Baekhyun has always noticed how he tails him everywhere.

He suppresses another grin. _Quite interesting._

After another date with Jinhye that weekend, Baekhyun finally got to make out with her in his car before driving her back home. The girl was breathless. She was grinding wildly when his hands reached second base, urging Baekhyun to be her first in that very car. He sweetly declined, though, saying that he respects her and stuff. Well, that can be the case. But aside from being cheap and uncomfortable, he didn’t want her to be more hopeful that this is a long-term thing. It was some sort of last hurrah anyway.

And Baekhyun might be eighteen, but he’s not stupid to have sex with any girl impulsively. He might get someone pregnant. Oh for fuck’s sake, he hasn’t even left the last year of high school yet.

When Jinhye left and he was looking at the almost empty diesel of his car, he let out another deep breath. Looks like he needs to walk to school again before he gets enough money.

Baekhyun would always go home to a small apartment near his school. It’s a pretty skimpy one, only a small studio-type consisting of his bed, working table, bathroom, and then the TV and DVD player. It’s hard not to trip over his things once in a while. But the place is just enough for someone alone.

And even after a long day, contrary to what most people would expect someone like him would do— the school delinquent would be sitting in front of his table, study lamp furiously illuminating his continuous writing. He would jot down all the words once any idea, no matter how ridiculous may be, kicks in. He may be describing his lunch today, the girls he kissed or touched, anything under the sun, it would do. As long as he crafts it beautifully, it can make money.

Even if Baekhyun barely means the words he writes, he would still keep his eyes open very late at night, sprawled on top of his bed with a pen and notebook, writing and still writing. It's quick money. Legal, even. But never easy.

When did his life become easy anyway? To have such a secured life? It’s a rare occurrence. Probably that’s why he’s the way he is now, because he just wants the easiest way into anything once in a while. It doesn’t happen to him often.

So now he’s enduring another boring lesson of Literature on a weekday when he receives a text message from Sehun, bringing him some news that would finally give him a way out of this miserable class. Just like their usual ways.

_From: Sehun_

_Don’t bother about that Literature shit_

He reads the text on his lap, smiling when another one follows. The other boy didn’t even need to explain in detail because Baekhyun already knows what’s up. Sehun has been working on this for a while now.

_We’re passing his subject either way_

He looks at the old teacher in front of him, blabbering about Literature stuff Baekhyun is sure he can teach better. 

The senior student doesn’t bother concealing his disinterest throughout the class. He could see the old man sending him warning looks because of his inappropriate way of sitting, but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s done pretending in this stupid lesson when he can have things done easier.

“Byun.” just as expected and planned, the old teacher sternly called him as soon as it ended. “Stay behind. I need to discuss something.”

The class is dismissed, and Baekhyun would be lying if he says he didn’t expect to receive another scolding from this oldie. If anything, he even did it on purpose. It’s better to make his intentions clear now, so among his classmates who are scurrying out with their things, Baekhyun crosses his legs on his seat.

“Sure, Sir.” a sly smile slowly forms on his lips, “Would Ms. Han mind you getting delayed though?”

The students look over where he is, including the said teacher, whose eyes are slightly widening.

“W-What?” he cleared his throat and tried to keep composure, “Everyone… dismissed.”

Baekhyun remained looking at him with watchful eyes, recognizing the stiffness of the teacher. He knew how to play his cards too well. So instead of the playful smile he had not long ago, he keeps a blank expression this time, not allowing the other to see through him.

And thus scaring him more.

“Mr. Byun, I want to talk to you about the final requirement that you di—”

“That I didn’t submit, yeah.” the nonchalant tone seems to infuriate the older even more, “Sorry, Sir.”

The teacher gulps, totally not expecting the apology that followed. Baekhyun tries to suppress another grin.

“I don’t know what I’d do with you, Byun.” Baekhyun leans back even when the teacher started speaking through gritted teeth, “Everyone worked for their literary critic and submitted on time. You can’t just say sorry and pass them late.”

“I said I’m sorry, Sir.” the student slowly smiles again, “I don’t plan to submit anything.”

Baekhyun takes a good look at this old professor who’s now beginning to fume in anger, and then he thinks— how could an old and brittle jackass like him have the guts to still cheat on his wife? The thought of an old woman devotedly making dinner for this scumbag encourages him even more.

“Do you hear yourself, young man?”

“I do. And I hear some other things, too, Sir.” his gaze moves down to his own fingers, yet he’s completely aware that the teacher in front of him anticipates his next words, “About Miss Han, specifically. How she likes _things_ to be done.”

Baekhyun looks up and smiles. The Literature teacher is stiff, gaze uneasy.

“You…” he breathed out shakily.

“And when I hear things, you have to expect I hold some proof as well.” he spoke slower, putting more emphasis. “Many of them… actually. Scandalous.”

“You cannot say this to your teacher!”

Baekhyun pretends not to hear and clicks his tongue, “What would your wife say, Sir?”

The older’s tensed face softens upon the mention. Now Baekhyun finally sees what he wants from his eyes— fear.

“W-What do you want?”

“Very simple deal.” Baekhyun shrugged like it’ll be the simplest thing to ask. Well, it probably is, compared to how scandalous a secret affair could be, “High mark for this shitty subject. Me and my friends. I want to be exempted when it comes to requirements and exams, too.”

He could see the suspicion on his teacher’s face, like he doesn’t believe this is all he wants. But this is exactly the point. He wants him to be on the edge every single time, thinking whether the school delinquent will spill his dirty little secret one day.

“And oh… I want to sleep freely in your class. No offense.” the boy added with a shrug, “Very _very_ simple, isn’t it Sir?”

The teacher stares at him in silence for a while, but Baekhyun doesn’t add anything else anymore, nor does he bat an eye.

“And how do I make sure you don’t say anything to anyone?”

The boy chuckles. Cheaters indeed have the smallest balls when truth comes out.

“Anyone who hasn’t noticed your not-so-subtle affair, you mean? Sir, I’m just going to make a very good show out of an already talked about issue if I expose the evidence I have. It’s not entirely a secret.” his laugh seems to push the old man to his limits, and yet he knew he won’t be able to do anything but comply, “But yes, you can get even with me if I spill… which I won’t. I’m a very good secret-keeper, Sir. You can count on it.”

The old Literature teacher looks so torn, but when Baekhyun didn’t show any trace of remorse from the threat, he finally sees the only choice he has.

“Fine.” he sighed, sharp gaze still directed to the boy who’s now standing up from his seat. “Everyone was right about you. You’re a despicable boy.”

“You should’ve listened to them then.” the menacing smile situated itself on his lips, “Should’ve taken extra precautions.”

—

That often happens. Targeting a teacher, or student, even other people who mess up with them. Cutting classes, but still getting their homework done by some juniors that took the subtle threat quite seriously. Date countless of girls who show him motive. It’s the life he signed up for in high school. Don’t get him wrong, it is actually fun. But a life as routinely as that can get tiring, too.

Sometimes, Baekhyun would simply laugh or chuckle on the side while watching his other friends power-tripping others. Especially when it becomes too mean. Some days… it’s not even funny anymore, especially whenever he sees the genuine fear in those students’ eyes. Those who do not deserve it as much as the other assholes that cross them. But he still fakes amusement on the side, just so he won’t have to answer questions.

So he doesn’t really know why he has to deal with the karma more than the other boys in his circle.

“Byun Baekhyun.” he slowed down once he reached the street next to the back gate, “Isn’t it?”

Baekhyun finds himself surrounded by a group of guys, most of them a lot bigger than he is. They’re not wearing the same uniform, so even if he gets an idea what they’re here for, he still resorts to his stock of nasty responses.

“Nice trousers.” he chuckled before raising his brows, “Anything I can help you and your hippie friends with?”

The others chuckle with his feistiness. Now that he noticed, most of them have multiple tattoos and piercings. Things you won’t be too brave to get while still in school. Unless…

“I’m Kim Jayeon.” the one in the middle smiled eerily, “Does my surname ring a bell?”

Baekhyun remains calm, even managing to cross his arms over his chest.

“ _Kim_ , huh? Very uncommon. I think I can list down three hundred people with that name.” he grins and proceeds to walk, but they began blocking his way, “Get out of my way, what do you want?”

“I’m Kim In Jeong’s brother. You remember her?” his brows furrowed when the name doesn’t even ring a bell, “She was crying for days because of you, do you know that?”

Baekhyun sighed before shrugging, “Sorry about that. I know it’s hard, but I hope she recovers.”

“Oh she recovered already.” the same guy takes one step closer to him, “She even sent me to beat the fuck out of you.”

“What a way to move on.” Baekhyun’s mocking smile faltered when the other guys began getting closer again, “Fuck you. Get out of my way.”

He easily becomes the mocked subject when the boys dismissed what he said, grinning from ear to ear as they corner him from all sides.

If it’s the sudden adrenaline that made him notice the way they started clutching their hands into fists, or the rings around their fingers, he’s not sure. But he began stepping back. This is ridiculous. He can’t believe he’s about to be beaten up just because of some big brother revenge. Someone absolutely needs to commemorate this Kim Jayeon guy.

“I said get— fuck! You _fucking_ —” he wasn’t able to finish any coherent words when he got started off with a kick on the gut, followed by a punch on the cheek. Baekhyun instantly loses balance, but he tries to remain standing. There’s now an excruciating pain on his face as another boy punched him again.

The gang laughs without remorse when he fell on the ground, kicking him everywhere they can. They seem far from finishing, so even if it’s difficult, Baekhyun thinks of a way to escape. Realistically, he might try to stand for himself but there’s too many of them. Fighting back will only be asking for death. It’s totally not worth dying just for a girl who can’t take a breakup.

Before another kick gets him, he swiftly rolled over and kicked one of them on the balls. It seemed effective when he got the boy kneeling on the ground and he was able to run away as fast as he could.

“The fuck are you still standing there?! Get him!” he heard the Jayeon guy say while getting away.

Baekhyun begins to breathe through his mouth while running for his life. Instinctively, he avoids the way leading to his apartment and takes the other way instead. The last thing he would want is to let those fuckers know where he lives. It’s not really fancy being murdered in his sleep, no thank you.

“Jesus Christ...” he stopped when the street became steeper for him to continue, “ _Hah_ … shit.”

“He went this way!” Baekhyun groans upon hearing this, “There! This way!”

“Wait!” he crouched down to catch his breath, watching as the goons began surrounding him again. “W-Wait… let’s just… try settling first, shall we?”

“Aww… are you scared, Byun?”

“Well I’m outnumbered you stupid fuck.” he can’t help hissing at the idiot leading the pack, “What do you want? Want me to apologize to your sister? I’ll do it… just no running again, shit…”

“Do I look like I give a shit about your apology?” Kim Jayeon steps towards him again and Baekhyun can tell what’s going to happen next, “You need to learn your lesson after what you did to my sister, you fucking prick.”

“I don’t even remember who your sister is!” he yelled out in frustration, “At least show me a picture— AH FUCK!”

The other guys simply watch from the sides, mocking him. They seem to give this to the vengeful brother this time. Ah, Baekhyun would really love to commend him if he’s not beating the shit out of him right now.

“You’ll get tired of running, Byun. Eventually.” Jayeon grins, “Just let me give you one final punch on the face and we’ll be done for today.”

Baekhyun spits out a bit of blood.

“I-I swear you’re all gonna pay for this!” he huffed out, “You’re a bunch of pussies… ganging up on one man! Wait ‘til I get some backu--”

A bunch of farmers are coming and they got the attention of the stupid goons. Baekhyun takes this as a chance to grab the small rooster house beside him to throw at them. Then he jumps to the fence leading to the field of green tea. For now, those roosters will do as a backup.

It’s very bizarre to see a wounded teenage boy running on the beautiful, wide crops of green tea. Almost very film-like. Baekhyun briefly laughs on his own, simply stopping when he sees the group running after him again from a distance.

For fuck’s sake, how much did he hurt In Jeong’s ego?

When Baekhyun reaches another street near a small elementary school, he loses hope again. It barely has any way out and he will either die beaten up or exhausted from running. Very cheap deaths.

So you can be sure that his eyes lit up upon the sight of another person setting up a stall in front of a fruit shop. He’s in the middle of a peaceful street. Baekhyun immediately runs to where he is, barely recognizing the boy nor paying attention. He jumps over the fruit boxes and hides himself behind.

“Hey!” the person’s voice sounded like a loud boom in his ears, “What are you—”

“J-Just let me hide here…” Baekhyun’s wide eyes couldn’t get wider when he realized he’s kneeling in front of Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Tall, lanky guy with thick glasses, perm hair and two sweaters interchanged every now and then. The boy who was—

“You’re not allowed here, Byun Baekhyun.”

Nevermind.

“Please! They’re after me!” he whispered in an attempt to stay hidden, but the voices approached the stall closer.

“What—”

“This is your backup?” Jayeon and his goons are now standing behind Chanyeol, “A fruit seller?”

Baekhyun instinctively hides himself behind the nerd boy, something he’d never thought he would do in his life. But he’s had enough beating.

“You’re trespassing now!” Chanyeol is so tall that he couldn’t even see their faces with him in front, but Baekhyun gets some oranges to throw at them, “Just leave me the fuck alone!”

“Think your friend can save you?”

Baekhyun gasps, as if offended. “He’s not my friend!”

“Excuse me, but whatever chaos you’re trying to do, please don’t do it here.” Chanyeol calmly told them, “I have nothing to do with this man. You can fight somewhere el—HEY!”

The gang laughs when Jayeon flips the small wooden box filled with oranges. The fruits roll on the ground.

“What, huh nerdy?” he stepped on an orange, crushing it. “Gonna do something about it?”

The tall guy with glasses doesn’t even move a finger. He simply watches the crushed orange on the floor, his face serious.

“You’ll have to pay for that.”

“Why are you hiding behind him now, Byun? I thought he’s not your friend?” Jayeon laughed before motioning one of the guys to flip another box filled with apples.

“That’s 20,000 Won for you now.” Chanyeol nods, but the idiots simply mock him with a laugh.

“Don’t you have a telephone to call the cops or something?” Baekhyun hissed on his back, “At least try helping me!”

He blinks rapidly when Chanyeol turns to look at him, cold eyes bore into his.

“You don’t deserve my help. You’re the reason why they’re here, so you’ll pay too.” he stares back at the goons continuously wrecking the stall now, “But that’s a conversation for later. And no, we’re not going to call the cops.”

“What? You’re going to beat them up on your own?” Baekhyun chuckles, “Very funny, nerd boy.”

His grin falters when Chanyeol simply looked at him before walking towards the gang. There’s no way he’s serious.

“Hold this and stand there.” Baekhyun gaped when Chanyeol handed him the Bolo knife he was holding, “Very brave of you to start a fight when you can’t even move a finger to save yourself.”

He can’t even be offended out of utter surprise. This nerd will really try fighting them back on his own?

“I’m asking you one last time.” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he got chills from the boredom in Chanyeol’s tone, “You’ve already caused a big casualty here. Leave while I’m still being nice.”

“Ohoho, we’re trembling!” Jayeon teased, “You know what? Beating another loser aside from Byun sounds great to us now. And did you say casualty?” he kicks another box full of Kiwis now, “You mean _this_?”

“That’s our best-seller.” Chanyeol sighs, “To be honest, this is getting boring. You’ve been here for a while now and all you do is pep talk while stepping on fruits.”

“You’re asking for death, nerd boy?” one boy smirked and went to Chanyeol with a baseball bat. The boy hiding in the fruit shop had to close his eyes, but it wasn’t definitely Chanyeol’s scream that he heard.

Baekhyun might’ve shut his eyes longer. He doesn’t know when or how it happened, but in a matter of seconds— two boys lie down on the ground. One of them has oozing blood from his nose and the other is shouting from the pain on his rib. The rest have collectively taken a step back with eyes rounded.

Chanyeol exhales one huge breath, the baseball bat already in his hand.

Baekhyun blinks from the fruit shop— what in the hell just happened?

“That doesn’t seem as serious as death to me.” he said, even slapping the bat on his palm this time.

Jayeon looks at the others who seemed to be scared now, seeing how the two boys seemed to be kicked on the crucial parts based on their pain. Meanwhile, Baekhyun still has his jaw dropped from where he stands. Park Chanyeol was the last person he expected to be good at martial arts.

“What the fuck are you standing there for?!” it’s hard not to notice how sudden cowardice seems to linger in the air around them.

“Jayeon… w-we should leave…”

“Good thinking.” Chanyeol points the bat to the boy who suggested. And surprising everyone again, he harshly hits the watermelon nearby, destroying the poor fruit with one swift movement. This time, even Baekhyun takes a step back.

“See… if I can destroy that fruit that could bring me money,” his gaze travels from the crushed watermelon back to them, “what makes you think I won’t crush your useless heads and throw them to that river nearby?”

Chanyeol takes the Bolo from Baekhyun’s hand and it’s what finally gets them to retreat.

“We’re not yet done, Byun.” Jayeon stares at him, then to his unharmed friends, “Bring those fuckers!”

Both boys are left when the gang rushed out of the place, dragging their two pals away. Chanyeol instantly moved like nothing happened. He began fixing the mess, but it’s difficult because there’s a lot of fruits thrown to the floor and Baekhyun seems like he’s not over it yet based on the way he remained frozen on the door, partly making sure if the goons are completely gone.

“I…” he looks at Chanyeol when he finally snapped out of it, “did you… just…”

“Save you? Yes, I did.” the taller responded with sarcasm while pointing at the mess, “And you can tell you did a good cause to me as well.”

“I wasn’t the one who threw all of that!” he gasped when Chanyeol briefly raised a brow at him, “Was that a stink eye you gave me, Park? How dare you?”

“Did you see what you did to the fruit stall?” Chanyeol fired back, “And you’re mad that I gave you a _stink eye?”_

“Those idiots did that!”

“You ran here of all places and threw them oranges like it’s gonna save your life.”

“Well I wasn’t the one who picked up the fight so stop blaming me! I was almost beaten up to death you fucker!”

“Do I look like I give a fuck about your part, Byun?” Baekhyun shut his mouth when Chanyeol took a few steps closer to him. The grim look on his face scares him a little, after what happened. “The least you can do is be grateful and apologize for this and yet you seemed so concerned about being high and almighty. If you don’t have anything good to say then shut your mouth and leave instead of distracting me from fixing the mess you made.”

Chanyeol dropped the fucking bomb that was enough to shut him up. Baekhyun stood there, extremely defeated as if being beaten up isn’t enough yet. To be fair, Baekhyun didn’t expect him to have a mean bone. Ever. He’s so used to being the one insulting this boy and simply getting a serious look as a response.

Looks like Chanyeol really broke all his expectations.

“Aren’t we going to report to the cops?” Baekhyun sounds more careful this time, “I mean… they might come back here—”

“Worry about yourself.” Chanyeol goes back to picking up the fruits on the street, “If you want to report, don’t do it here. I’ve been involved enough.”

“Fine, I won’t.” Baekhyun said, watching him but still not helping. “For the record, I’m just being considerate of your stupid business.”

“You wouldn’t run here to cause chaos if you’re in any way considerate. I never asked for it either, so no, thanks.” Chanyeol unknowingly sends him a sarcastic smile that makes him grin in amusement, “And this isn’t my business. What you did would’ve been more acceptable if it’s mine.”

“So you’re really just a fruit seller here?” he chuckles, dismissing the sudden pain on his face for doing so. “Very cute, nerd boy.”

Chanyeol finally stands up straight to narrow his eyes at him. His glasses are sliding down the bridge of his nose after crouching, so he pushes it back with a finger. Baekhyun wonders if he’s the same person who single-handedly kicked those goons in the butt a while ago.

“If you’re not planning to be responsible for the trouble, would you mind leaving?”

Baekhyun’s amusement slowly escalates. He’s not sure whether this is the scenario he had in mind whenever he’d think about talking to Chanyeol again.

“I’m not exactly the nicest person, Park, but—”

“Not exactly.”

“Let me fucking finish, loser.” Chanyeol doesn’t even seem surprised by his snarky words now, “I don’t like being in debt. So just tell me how much should I pay and I’ll give it as soon as I get some money.”

Chanyeol stares at him, “You’re unbelievable.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked, unaware of the flaw in his proposal, “I’m serious!”

But Chanyeol simply shakes his head in dismay and dismisses him again. He picks up the boxes of fruits and Baekhyun thinks he might be imagining things when he sees his biceps flexing underneath that sweatshirt. His brows raise even more.

“Or maybe you don’t want money?” his tone becomes suggestive, “Want me to find you a girlfriend instead? I can do that. Get you laid or something.”

Chanyeol sends him a glare for this, “Just get out of here. It’s not funny, Byun.”

Baekhyun sighs. He’s actually pretty serious about not liking debts. Especially something this big. Chanyeol might have just saved his life or his face from being permanently ruined if those idiots were able to give him a good beating.

“Okay… I’m serious.” he tried to drift away from jokes this time, “I want to pay for it, Park. Or make up for what happened, whatever. Tell me what I should do. Anything.”

Chanyeol puts a box back inside before staring at him.

“Anything?”

Baekhyun does a subtle gulp, especially when Chanyeol’s gaze lingers on him. Before he could respond though, another voice interrupts them.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun straightened up when an old woman slowly entered the shop with widening eyes, “Oh my… Chanyeol-ah, what happened…?”

She’s followed by an old man who has a naturally grumpy face. He’s holding a walking stick and despite the age, Baekhyun can tell he can hit someone pretty badly with that once he’s pissed.

“ _Halmi_ … _Halbi_ …” it’s the first time he ever saw Chanyeol gulping, “I… it’s—”

“Oh… boy… did you get yourself into trouble?” the woman still seems shocked because of the mess, “The peaches…”

She hasn’t noticed Baekhyun yet, but the old man is already looking at Baekhyun. The younger doesn’t know if he just looks at everyone like an intruder or it’s because he really is an intruder.

“I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol said, “Some gang passed by and tried to wreak havoc…”

“What?! Oh Chanyeollie… are you okay? Are you hurt?” she begins touching his face, looking for marks, “My… those kids need to learn their lesson!”

Chanyeol sends a glance towards his way, but Baekhyun is busy staring back at the old man.

“Halmi… we’re okay.” he smiles apologetically, “But the fruits…”

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” she looks around the crushed fruits but finally saw Baekhyun on the side instead, “Oh… hello there, you are…?”

“U-Uh...”

“This is Baekhyun. He’s my friend from school.” Chanyeol responded for him, very collected and convincing, “He helped me shoo those boys away, so we’re starting to clean the place now.” He gave the other boy a serious look, “Right?”

Baekhyun swallows hard before nodding. He seems to be the one losing composure this time.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Oh… Chanyeollie has never brought a friend aside from Macken!” the old woman walks to where he is, causing Baekhyun to stiffen on his feet, “And you’ve come to help… that’s very nice of you.”

Chanyeol observes them. The boy in particular. Not so used to seeing him be shy and soft-spoken. It’s like a tiger being tamed. The side of his lips curves, but he sees the old man looking at him so he looks down and pretends to be busy again.

“I actually—”

“Are you hurt?” the woman reaches out to touch his bruise, “Your cheek is bruised… lip wounded. Oh you poor child, let’s get you upstairs to be mended.”

Chanyeol walks around the table, “Actually Halmi, he was about to go—”

“Nonsense! These bruises will darken even more if you don’t put a compress. It’s almost time for dinner too.” she insisted, turning the lights on to let Baekhyun see a small staircase inside the shop leading upstairs, “Leave this here for a while. We can fix it later.”

The three of them simply watch her from their own spots.

“Chanyeollie, at least help your Halbi up the stairs?” he scolded Chanyeol for spacing out before shifting into a big smile and hand reaching out for Baekhyun, “Dear, come here, don’t be shy.”

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath. He turns to Halbi and sees the old man still watching him warily, as if figuring out something. Chanyeol gives him a cheeky smile before taking his hand to guide him up the stairs.

Baekhyun awkwardly accepts the old woman’s hand. Her grip is warm and comforting. Baekhyun can barely remember the last time he was given such a reassuring hold.

“Can I call you Baekhyunnie?” she asked while going up to what turns out to be their home.

“Okay…” Baekhyun mumbled with a little nod.

“Our little house is warm. I’ll give you first aid and cook _Jjapaguri_!” she said in so much enthusiasm. Then her smile becomes so much warmer, “Thanks for helping our Chanyeollie.”

Baekhyun tries to smile back, subtly looking behind where Chanyeol is following them and has been watching the entirety of it already.

Indeed it was luck hiding in a fruit stall when some goons decided to beat you up, and involving them in your dilemma.

Baekhyun is having the best _Jjapaguri_ in the world after being mended. Halmi pauses every now and then to watch him happily while Chanyeol is on the opposite side, slightly glaring. Baekhyun doesn’t know if home-made meals are really this good, or this one’s just particularly exquisite. It’s been so long since someone cooked for him.

“Wow…” he can’t help mumbling in the middle of the meal, “wow.”

“You are flattering me...” Halmi’s eyes crinkle from her hearty smile, “I didn’t know you like that dish so much!”

Baekhyun realized he’s unconsciously reacting when she pointed it out, “S-Sorry… I was just really hungry.”

Halmi chuckles like she’s used to being praised for her cooking. Baekhyun wonders if these wonderful meals are the reason why Chanyeol looks so healthy. He unconsciously glances at the taller across him.

“Are your wounds still hurting?” Halmi asked.

“A little…” he still finds it hard to sound warm, especially when Chanyeol throws him a look every time he tries. It’s like subtly mocking him, “but I can clean them again myself once I get home.”

“Where do you live, boy?” Halbi asked from across the table, “Are you with your family?”

Baekhyun slows down from bringing the spoon to his lips.

“I live alone in a small apartment near our school.”

“Alone?” the old man added. Even his tone sounds grumpy, “Where are your parents?”

Baekhyun feels like he’s just mumbling the answers, “My father is in Incheon while my mother is in Canada.”

“Oh… why are they working on separate places?” Halmi sounds genuinely curious about the setup.

“They… live there…” he said while continuously eating, “with their families.”

Silence followed it, just as he expected. Baekhyun chose to stare down at his food, while a pair of eyes lingered a bit longer on him.

“Ah…” the old woman seems to regret asking, instantly drifting away from the subject, “uhm, I’m amazed by your independence. I think you seem like a cool kid. I can’t believe Chanyeollie is friends with you!”

Chanyeol finally reacted, “Halmi…”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it too.” Baekhyun shrugs with a grin.

“Thank you for being there a while ago…” Baekhyun slows down again, uneasily chuckling. Halmi fondly taps Chanyeol’s cheek before holding his hand, “They could’ve beaten Chanyeol up since there were so many of them! Oh I don’t know what I’d do!”

He feels like a fish out of the water now that he’s reminded of what happened. How it’s actually the other way around. It’s also confusing why the old couple seems unaware that their grandchild _doesn’t really need saving._ Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol but the latter is convincingly nonchalant in his place, eating continuously.

“Thank you so much for helping him. I’d rather have our fruits wasted than put the casualty on you.” she’s still holding Chanyeol, but her gaze travelled back to Baekhyun, “Tell me if we can repay you more.”

“Halmi, it’s okay now.”

“Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie helped you! You could’ve been in so much trouble!” she insisted, unaware of the glance the two shared.

“How are we going to pay for the next delivery?” Halbi frowns, “We didn’t sell that much today and the majority of the displayed pieces are now useless.”

“Oh stop it, Saerong!” Halmi’s smile effortlessly turns into a threatening look at her husband, “Would you rather have the kids hurt instead? I can’t believe you.”

From what Baekhyun can see, Halbi looks like a really strict man, but he instantly backs down when it comes to Halmi. It’s quite amusing to watch.

“Just tell me if you need something, we’ll try to make it! For getting yourself wounded after helping us…” she reached out for Baekhyun’s hand this time and the latter barely knows what to say. He glances at Chanyeol for help.

“U-Uh, _haha_ , it’s okay.”

Halmi doesn’t seem to believe it, “Are you sure…”

“Actually Halmi, we can repay Baekhyun.” Chanyeol started off casually, “He wants to help selling fruits.”

The other three looked at him. Baekhyun, the most aghast, in particular.

“Really?” Halmi looked confused by this, “But why?”

“He needs a little allowance for our school projects. Not that much.” Chanyeol shrugs, his eyes lingering on Baekhyun like he’s testing if he’d defy, “Any amount you give will do.”

Baekhyun stares at him intently, hoping he’d take the words back and say he’s joking. But Chanyeol simply waits for a response, not even from him, but from the couple.

Him? Boring himself to death by selling fruits in this deafeningly quiet neighborhood? 

Now that his wounds are mended, Baekhyun feels like picking another fight with this nerd boy this time. _I think the fuck not._

“We can’t afford to pay a part-timer!” Halbi said from the side and for once, Baekhyun would like to agree with him.

“Oh shut up, Saerong!” Halbi can only go back to eating when the woman hissed at him again, “Really, Baekhyunnie? You want to do this?”

Chanyeol is still eating, but his eyes are directed at Baekhyun, waiting for an answer. Or rather— for the only acceptable answer.

“I-I…”

“You can pay him a small amount, he doesn’t mind. It’s just for our projects anyway.” Baekhyun feels tongue-tied and Chanyeol seems to take this as a chance to answer for him. “He’ll keep me company weekdays after school.”

“My… I can’t believe this child! It feels like you’re doing us another favor…” Halmi asked him again, but she’s obviously thrilled by the idea. “Are you really sure, Baekhyun? Don’t you have any other things to do?”

 _I have other things to do. I can’t be selling fruits! I can’t be seen with Park Chanyeol!_ The words scramble in his head, but Chanyeol’s eyes seem to be intentionally reminding him of his promise to pay his debts.

He doesn’t like being in debt, right?

“Halmi… it’s just a few hours. We can do our homeworks here.” Baekhyun prays to heaven he’d be able to go through this dinner without punching Chanyeol in the face, “If I have a companion, you won’t have to worry about helping me. You can just focus on taking care of Halbi and you will never be late for your doctor appointments. This is a huge help for us.”

Now he falls more silent. Baekhyun doesn’t know if Chanyeol already had this in mind for a while now, but his reasons are enough to make him a terrible person if he says no.

But since when did he start caring about being a bad person? Or whatever the hell Chanyeol thinks of him?

“Oh Baekhyunnie, I’m happy that you want to help. I just can’t believe… are you sure about this? The fruit stall can be crowded on school hours.” her eyes looks hopeful despite asking again.

Yet Baekhyun sat there, staring at his almost finished Jjapaguri. He seems torn to wait for this to finish before kicking Chanyeol’s ass or break the old woman’s heart, right then and there.

“Halmi, he’s sure about this.” Chanyeol flashes a little smile, but it surely looks different to Baekhyun. “This is how we can repay him. For helping me… right?”

Remind him again why he decided to run and hide in this fruit shop?

The dinner finished well, without him walloping Chanyeol’s head whenever he smiles at the old couple after suggesting Baekhyun’s _offer._ It was a hard place to be in, though Baekhyun must admit he still ate the best dinner he had in a while. At least dealing with Chanyeol’s lying ass didn’t make him lose his appetite. The couple slowly warmed to him as well, and Baekhyun isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. 

“Are you going to be fine? Chanyeol, why don’t you walk with him?” Halmi goes with them until downstairs.

“No need… I can take the shortcut.” Baekhyun answered before Chanyeol takes over again, “Thank you again for the dinner…”

“No problem!” she sounds happier than earlier, “When you start selling with Chanyeollie, I will cook more delicious meals for you!”

Baekhyun forces a smile before sending an almost impalpable glare to the taller boy.

“Halmi, it’s getting late. I’ll send him out.” Chanyeol told her before unlocking the door of the shop.

“See you, Baekhyunnie!” the old woman gives him a hearty smile while waving her hand.

Baekhyun smiles while awkwardly waving back, “Good night…”

As soon as she’s gone, the petite boy turns to Chanyeol with gritted teeth.

“What the hell was that about?” Baekhyun spoke as soon as they got out to the streets, still piqued. “I didn’t volunteer to be a stupid seller in your stall.”

“I didn’t ask you either.” Chanyeol doesn’t even look apologetic about not consulting him, “We need a helping hand here. Even if Halmi doesn’t complain, she’s too old to juggle both selling and taking care of her husband. They didn’t want me to find another staff because of financial reasons. And I happen to have saved you from being ganged up a while ago so you owe me.”

 _And how is that my problem?_ Baekhyun wants to ask but can’t do it anyway.

“That’s too much payment!”

“It’s not. Stop being such a crybaby.” he gasped with the remark, “You’re just going to help me out every after class. You don’t even have to stay until closing time.”

Baekhyun can’t believe this is the same person who badly wanted to get rid of him a while ago. Chanyeol is really willing to see his face and be a feet away from him for hours? Every day?

The thought made him pause for a moment.

“News flash, Park. My life isn’t as boring as yours and I have things and people to do on my free time.”

Chanyeol looks so done with his reasons, but he remains patient as always. Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol ever gets angry.

“It’s not going to be for a long time. Once Halbi doesn’t need to undergo dialysis anymore, we can manage here again. That’s anytime soon.” Baekhyun parts his lips, but soon closed them again when he suddenly lost the words to answer with.

The taller boy stares at him blankly. Baekhyun remembers seeing this face every time he would pick on him in school.

“And since you caused trouble to their primary source of living, maybe you can sacrifice your time to make up for it. We don’t have to deal with each other while selling anyway.”

Baekhyun becomes unusually silent. The other briefly waits for his response, but he spaces out from deep thinking.

He’s not actually considering it, is he?

When he caught Chanyeol looking at him, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and faked annoyance.

The taller breaks the silence with a sigh, “That’s the only payment I’m asking, Byun. So if you’re done rolling your eyes, you can go home now and just come back here tomorrow after class.”

Baekhyun watches him walking back to the store, back facing him. He swallows hard before clearing his throat.

“And if I don’t come?” Baekhyun said in a slightly low tone. He saw Chanyeol’s abrupt pause from opening the door, “What? You’re going to find me and beat me up like what you did to those guys too?”

“No…” Chanyeol seriously looks at him from the door, “I just won’t be surprised.”

He gets back inside, leaving Baekhyun standing alone in the street. Lips pursed and extremely conflicted by such a simple request. 

—

“Your face looks hideous.” Sehun greeted him with that, even reaching out to poke his bruise.

“Fuck you, stop touching it!” he hissed.

After being absent for a day, Baekhyun gained himself the attention of every person he passes by because of the marks on his face. Of course, people would just be either scared of messing up with him or would roll their eyes because it’s Byun Baekhyun and it’s not exactly surprising he’s thirsting for trouble.

“Wow, you’re back into trouble again. Who did that?”

He drew the cigarette into his lips before answering, “Some idiots with crazy sisters.”

“There’s a lot of them and you only got that?” Sehun chortled in amusement, “You beat the shit out of them, huh?”

“Course.” Baekhyun shrugs, as if he really was the one who beat them up when in fact he only stood on the side holding a Bolo knife, “Does it really look bad? I’m seeing Seji tonight.”

“Tss. Don’t act like that won’t help you get into her pants.” Sehun snickered, “Just sugarcoat your story with some heroic bullshit and all those bruises are instantly cool. You know that.” he tilts his head sideways to examine Baekhyun’s face better, before pointing at a guy from class they would always pick on, “And it’s not really that bad. As long as Tae Gyu still looks uglier than you, it’s okay. I mean… just look at that loser.”

“Yeah right.”

Within the brief silence, Baekhyun allowed himself to carefully look around for a familiar face.

If you must know, he did not go back to the shop like what the old couple probably expected. Baekhyun didn’t want to commit. Nerd boy was the one who promised, anyway, so he should take it to his conscience. Baekhyun is grateful for the help, but he doesn’t want to go back to that place anymore. He felt out of place considering that the people (except nerd boy) are all nice. He can’t possibly work there.

Still, he completely hid himself in his apartment yesterday, ditching class in case Chanyeol would come and find him. Baekhyun knows the boy wouldn’t be able to force him but he just doesn’t want to explain anymore. The fact that he did not show up at all should already be a clear sign.

“Sehun,” he started off, trying his best to sound casual. “did someone look for me while I was away?”

“You mean when you ditched classes to get laid?”

“Come on.” Baekhyun grins even though that was nothing but an alibi to hide for a day, “Did someone… ask about me?”

“Yeah…” his eyes rounded for a moment, “Mr. Cho. He said you can skip the remedial quiz for yesterday.” Sehun smirks and Baekhyun lets out a quiet sigh of relief, “Must’ve taken you a really good blackmailing to get him to do that.”

He chuckles at this, just not to sound too tensed.

“Aside from him?” he subtly gulps, “Did anyone else…?”

“No,” Sehun snatches the cigarette in his hand that he barely smokes, “no one likes you here.” he said before expelling a huge cloud of smoke.

Baekhyun is in the midst of nodding when he saw a bunch of people walking from the other side of the field. Theater club. It’s not really hard to spot the tall boy he’s been hiding himself from.

“Shit.” Baekhyun slowly sinks down on his seat to try concealing himself.

“I know.” Sehun chuckles while looking at the same bunch of people from the distance, “They’re still on that Much Ado about Nothing shit, huh?” he doesn’t even notice Baekhyun struggling to hide his face beside him, “And look at that nerd Park tailing behind his crush again. So fucking gay.”

“I need to go.” Baekhyun stands up as swiftly as he can, walking away to another direction.

“Wait, what? Aren’t we—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Baekhyun hastily leaves before he could be seen by the person he’s been avoiding.

Sehun shakes his head, “Goodness, how horny are you!”

It’s a little late to leave the school for a normal student, a little too early for those with clubs. That’s why the streets around the school are usually quiet at this hour. Baekhyun is on his way to the street near the tea fields where he would usually leave his car when someone knocks him out from behind.

He barely had any idea what happened. There’s just more hitting and kicking that were given to him mercilessly. He shouldn’t have been too confident that these guys wouldn’t finish what they started. So here he is now, getting himself beaten up like how they wanted.

“Like it, Byun?” Jayeon comes more prepared this time, in case his nerd friend comes to save him again. “Oh you didn’t think we’re done with you.”

“S-Shit…” Baekhyun cussed in between being kicked on the floor when he saw the others beating the shit out of his car too, “ _Shit_ n-no! not my car, y-you bastards!”

“See this, Byun? Nice car now, huh?”

They continued to violate his precious car, from the tires and even to the mirrors. Baekhyun could only watch them in defeat when a siren wailed across the nearby street. Jayeon’s grinning face quickly shifts into a terrified look.

“What’s that?” he stares at his friends, wide-eyed. “Who the fuck called the police?”

“It’s the patrol! Run!”

The others began running because of the approaching sound. The Jayeon guy gives him one last look and Baekhyun knew he’s already satisfied by the damage.

“There’s your goddamn lesson, Byun.” Jayeon hissed at him before running away with the others.

Baekhyun remains lying on the ground while flinching in pain. The wounds seem to be more painful now that he’s looking at his car, more damaged than he is. He feels like crying.

Before the police patrol gets closer, he stands up and walks away. He’ll be getting into a bigger trouble if the cops see him like this. He’s had enough trouble for the year already. So even if he doesn’t want to, Baekhyun leaves his car and finds a place to fix himself first.

“Ah… fucking hell.” he dismisses the people’s gazes around. The small grocery is the closest to the street and with his barely functional feet, he can’t really find anywhere else with lesser people. He bought some bandages and more things to clean his wounds with.

The saleslady looks reluctant to take his purchase, “I-It’s 4,320 Won…”

“Shit…” Baekhyun loses the color on his face when he failed to spot his wallet from both his front and back pockets, “shit, no… what the hell.”

“Sir?” now the lady on the cashier looks annoyed.

“C-Can I…” Baekhyun can feel everyone watching him this time, some even mumbling. “can I just return them back? M-My wallet was stolen.”

The lady frowns, “It’s already punched. You should pay for it.”

“But I don’t have my money with me—”

“You don’t really have the money. Do you, boy?” she squints her eyes at him, “We’re calling the guards.”

His eyes grow wider.

“I told you it was stolen!” Baekhyun can’t believe he’s tearing up, “L-Let me just call my friend—”

“Baekhyunnie?” a familiar sweet voice approached him from behind, “Oh… Baekhyunnie, is that you?”

Baekhyun feels an overwhelming relief upon seeing Chanyeol’s grandmother making her way towards him when she noticed the commotion. She’s holding a basket of her own.

“Oh dear what happened to you! Goodness gracious!” she gasped, horrified by the added damage on his face and body.

“Ma’am, is he with you?”

“Yes… yes he is.” Baekhyun falls speechless when Halmi didn’t mind covering up for him, “What’s wrong?”

He doesn’t know why he feels like crying all of a sudden, talking to Halmi like a bullied child. “S-Someone stole my wallet… a-and I didn’t realize u-until now—”

“How much are all of these?” the lady asked the cashier.

“4,320, Ma’am.”

“Okay… here.” Baekhyun stares at her, wide-eyed when she didn’t hesitate taking out all the bills left in her wallet, even pulling some of her own grocery out of the cart to buy what he needs instead, “Just… count these too. Not this one… and this, just those…”

“Grandma, y-you don’t have to—”

“Oh dear, it’s okay! We’ll get this and we’ll mend those wounds outside, okay?” she smiles at him, “Your wounds from the other day haven’t even healed yet… let me see.”

Baekhyun bites his quivering lip before mumbling, “T-Thank you…”

“Oh you poor thing,” she rubs his arm. Baekhyun almost forgot how warm her hand is, “I bought something to cook for Saerong and Chanyeollie. Would you like to come over?”

How could someone be this good? Baekhyun gave them a false hope just a few days ago and never showed himself again and yet she still acts like they owe him big. Baekhyun’s guilt starts to slowly eat him up.

He sniffs and nods, “Okay…”

“You have some on your arms, too…” Baekhyun watches the genuine concern all over her face. Intense guilt creeps into his chest while they’re walking back home, “It’s a relief that you were able to run away. We have a cold compress at home, you should put that on your bruises while I cook some hot broth for you.”

Baekhyun remains quiet. Even after offering from the grocery store to let him carry the bags, the old woman insisted to do it herself. Now that they’re walking back to the shop, she’s also holding the limping boy in her fragile arm to guide him.

“Chanyeollie should’ve walked with you…” she said while they walk closer to the street, “that kid has long limbs but he could’ve helped you there!”

She giggles awkwardly when the boy only kept smiling. When they get closer to the shop, Baekhyun finally gains courage to face her.

“I-I’m sorry…” Baekhyun can barely hear his own voice, “for not coming back to the stall.”

“Don’t worry about that now…” Halmi laughed like it’s nothing, “You’re always welcome to our home. You’re Chanyeol’s friend.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. He doesn’t know how to tell her that it’s not the case, too. He wonders if she’d still be this nice to him if she finds out all the reasons are nothing but a lie.

“And you’re a nice kid.” she smiles brightly that tugs Baekhyun’s heart even more. He’s far from that, “I think Chanyeol already set up the stall… let’s go inside.”

Chanyeol is in the middle of reading a book when the shop opens. He straightens up upon seeing the boy tailing behind Halmi and is shamefully looking on the ground.

“Oh you brat, what are you doing sitting there?! Help your friend to go upstairs so we can put ice on his bruises!” Halmi instantly scolded Chanyeol when he spaced out.

The taller boy blinks, “Halmi, your bags—”

“Help Baekhyun and not me! I can carry these!” she shoots him a look of disbelief, carrying the grocery bags on her own. “Ah, this kid…”

Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol gently wraps an arm around him to help him up. He caught the seriousness from the taller’s face, making him more eager not to hold eye contact with him for the rest of the night.

Even Halbi was horrified when he saw him. Baekhyun looks battered. The old couple ranted about gangsters picking up fight on the streets while they ate dinner, while the two young boys only kept on eating, keeping the truth to themselves.

“You should sleep here. I will put the extra mattress here in the living room so you’ll feel warmer.” Halmi said after she finished putting bandages on his wounds.

Baekhyun shakes his head instantly, “N-No, it’s okay. I can go home…”

“Nonsense! I’m not letting you walk back home in that state!” she scolded him out of concern, “You should even skip class tomorrow, just write an excuse letter.”

Even if Baekhyun already owes them enough, he also knows she has a point. Aside from having his car murdered, he can barely walk to be independent. He also won’t risk being seen by his landlady like this or the news will instantly reach his father at Incheon.

“Chanyeollie, maybe you can let Baekhyun borrow some of your clothes for tonight? Get some from your apartment and then come back here?”

“He…” Baekhyun can’t help looking at the quiet boy at the corner, “y-you don’t live here?”

Halmi smiles and answers for him, “Oh, no dear, he has an apartment a few blocks from here.”

Baekhyun’s lips parted, unable to process the new information.

“And maybe you can give his excuse letter to his teachers too?”

“No!” Baekhyun yelled, earning him a look from the old couple. Chanyeol doesn’t seem surprised though, “I-I mean… I can— no need to—”

“Don’t worry. I can just hand it to Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol blankly said.

The old woman seems confused, “Huh? Why not give it yourself?”

Baekhyun avoids his eyes and keeps his focus on his fresh wounds instead.

“We don’t have the same teachers, Halmi.” Chanyeol answered even before he could think of a lie, “I’ll just tell his classmate to do it before going to my class.”

Baekhyun gets caught looking at him so he drops his gaze again to save himself from further embarrassment.

—

Chanyeol arrives at the shop right after classes and Baekhyun wonders how boring his life could be. School to shop, shop to school. But when he realized he skipped today’s class and sat here in the shop with the old lady for the majority of the day without feeling bored, Baekhyun told himself he’s not in the place to make fun of him.

“Where’s Halmi?” Chanyeol seriously asked when he saw no one but the boy who looks extra small with his big shirt on.

“Upstairs. It’s Grandpa’s medicine time, she said.” Baekhyun said while watching him intently, Indian-sitting on the monobloc.

The taller stares at him with squinted eyes.

“And you didn’t really bother helping her set up the stall while waiting?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Well I don’t know any shit about this.”

Chanyeol looks at him with so much sarcasm, “Yeah, because sorting the fruits here is very hard, right?”

“Whatever.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “What did you tell Sehun?”

“I didn’t talk to him. I gave the letter to the teachers themselves.”

“What?!” Baekhyun frowns, “Why? That’s—”

“I told them I was instructed to pass the letter and nothing else. Happy?” Chanyeol hissed, “I’m sure you’d rather be judged by them instead of your friend, don’t you?”

“Well I just don’t wa—”

“You don’t want them to think you’re associated with me, I get it.” the other boy walks right in front of him to sort the fruits himself, “Don’t worry, your image is kept cool.”

Baekhyun watches his back from where he sits. He’s been noticing the unusually grumpy tone from this boy since last night.

“Are you mad or something?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol looks at him because of this.

“Why would I be mad?”

The shorter shrugs, hugging his knees this time. “I don’t know. You’re being extra bitchy today. What’s with you?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer immediately. But when Baekhyun chuckles in amusement, he lets out a sigh and faces him.

“Just don’t drag Halmi and Halbi to your trouble, Baekhyun.” the said boy’s expression straightens when he sees the grim look on Chanyeol’s face, “Don’t ever take advantage of their kindness. That’s the last thing I would allow anyone to do.”

Baekhyun is definitely silenced by this.

“Chanyeol, you’re here!” Halmi walks towards them with some container in her hands, “Put your things down and send Baekhyun home first. I’ll take charge of the stall."

Chanyeol scratches his nape.

“He can surely go home by himself…”

“What?! He can’t even walk properly! What are you thinking?” she frowns at him, “Go on and I can manage here!”

Baekhyun watches the annoyance settle itself on the other boy’s face.

Halmi’s frown for Chanyeol instantly turns to a warm smile for him. She hands out a bag filled with containers.

“Here… I made you some food you can store and eat. There’s also the tea I made you last night, drink that as soon as you get home. While it’s still warm, alright?” Baekhyun blinks in surprise while listening, “And here… some strawberries. You said you like strawberries, right?”

It’s hard to find the words to say, “Thank you so much…”

“Oh it’s nothing, for getting yourself into trouble for us! Always keep safe from now on and visit here whenever you like, Baekhyunnie!”

His chest heaves upon hearing this. Baekhyun has been thinking about it since last night. When he was taken care of like that for the past few nights more than his own parents ever did, he realized he’s the worst person on the planet if he won't return such a simple favor back.

“U-Uh, Halmi…?” Baekhyun called her, using the endearment for the first time. It gained him a look from Chanyeol too.

Halmi stops on her way back to the stairs.

“Is it okay… i-if I help you out here… starting tomorrow?”

“You’re… going to sell?”

“Yes… like what I told him. If it’s okay with you…” he glanced at Chanyeol. The seriousness remains on his face but he can tell he’s also surprised, “I could use it for—”

“Of course! Of course!” the old woman didn’t even let him finish anymore, walking back to embrace him lightly. “I’m really glad about this, Baekhyunnie! Thank you! I will cook more meals that you like!”

Baekhyun is still a bit awkward around her but he hugs her back, glancing over at where Chanyeol is watching them. Now his brows are both raised in amusement. Baekhyun finally doesn’t feel guilty about rolling his eyes at him.

“Chanyeollie finally has someone to accompany him here! Ah, such a relief!”

Baekhyun smiles before the two of them share another knowing look.

“Come in.” he pushes the door wider and limps on his way inside. If it isn’t for Baekhyun’s injury, he wouldn’t have let anyone come to his place. Let alone Park Chanyeol. But since he’s still a bit dysfunctional, he needed to show a little hospitality for the boy who’s been irking the shit out of him for the past hour by looking so smug.

“Hey,” Baekhyun sits on the edge of his small bed, narrowing his eyes at the guy who’s still looking around his place. “I’m not giving you the right to slander my place. I don’t welcome a lot of people here.”

Chanyeol’s lips protrude while nodding, “I can see why.”

“Well for the record, I don’t have the time to clean.” he said even if the word _messy_ wasn’t even mentioned. Chanyeol makes this expression he hates while nodding, “Stop making that face, Park, I will kick you out.”

“What face?”

“Your smug annoying face.” Baekhyun glowers, “I hate it.”

Chanyeol dismisses him and continues to look around his stuff. Are nerds naturally nosy?

“You’re not staying longer, right? Got no chair here.” he shamelessly lies down on his bed with a grin while Chanyeol gets closer to his table, “If you want, you can sit on my bed but I’d kick you on the face right after.”

“No thanks,” Chanyeol nonchalantly said, “I don’t think you can move your foot anyway.”

“Fuc—”

“Bring Halmi’s tupperwares tomorrow. Just put them on the plant box in front of the computer room and I’ll get them after class.” he told him while partially sitting on the table behind.

“Didn’t you hear what I said to her?” Baekhyun frowns but doesn’t look at him. He still can’t believe he’s finally doing it, “I’m… going there after class.”

“Well, how do I know if you’re just giving her false hope?” the taller raises a brow. He’s obviously still suspicious about Baekhyun’s sudden change of mind, “And you don’t really have to do that, Byun. No one is forcing you to help us.”

“I’m serious. I’ll do it.” Baekhyun spoke seriously, “I told you, I don’t like owing anyone. You helped me, so I’ll help you back.”

“Hmm, okay.” Chanyeol looks like he’s only going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, “Just make sure you never disrespect the couple. Never say or do anything nasty while you’re there.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Park. I know what basic courtesy is.”

Chanyeol fakes a smile, “Doesn’t seem like it when we’re in school.”

“Well, that’s because you’re all a bunch of losers.”

“There goes my point…” he shrugs as the pile of papers on the table began arousing his curiosity. Chanyeol picks up one.

“I know how to treat the elders.” Baekhyun is too busy texting a girl with his phone that he doesn’t notice what the other is doing, “And… I could use the extra money and free meals.”

“After class tomorrow, go straight to the shop. We should take over before the peak hours. I will have to teach you a lot of things too, so don’t be late.” Chanyeol managed to say in the middle of reading the type-written pieces.

“Fine.”

“What’s this?” Chanyeol’s brows creased as soon as he scanned through the papers. Some were made from the typewriter on the table and some were handwritten.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He jumps off his bed despite the hurting foot and snatches the paper away from the nosy boy.

“Stop touching my stuff!”

“Is that a poem?” the side of Chanyeol’s lips slowly curls up, “A handwritten poem? By you?”

“Bravo, Park. That’s reading comprehension for you.” he sarcastically smiles while rolling his eyes, “Obviously.”

“And there’s more he—” Baekhyun grabs all of it away before his finger touches it, but Chanyeol still manages to get one. A song, this time. “you write?”

The tone he used insulted Baekhyun a bit. It’s like he’s surprised that the boy actually has useful skills aside from being a bully.

“That’s for my other job. None of your business.” the taller makes use of his height when he lifts it up without effort so he could read it better, “Give it back!”

“This is…” his jaw drops from the content, so Baekhyun jumps higher and takes the paper from him. Chanyeol looks awed, “you’re writing for a living?”

“I’m a freelance writer. I write for other idiots who can’t use words properly, then they give me money. Happy?!” he frowns harder and goes back to his bed along with his pieces.

Chanyeol spaces out for a bit.

“You write songs too…”

“If that makes ‘writer’ clearer for you, then yes. Ugh.”

“Do you sing?”

“No.” he clicks his tongue upon seeing Chanyeol holding the ones hidden under his typewriter this time. Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to stop him anymore, “Can you just put those down and get the fuck out of here?”

Chanyeol takes another look around before speaking.

“Write me a song.”

Baekhyun scoffs.

“You wish, loser.”

The tall boy crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m serious. That’s one of your payments. Because I saved you twice.” he said like Baekhyun owes him more than he thinks, “If I didn’t have that fake siren in my scooter yesterday, you’ve probably broken a bone.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops because of that. When Chanyeol doesn’t bat an eye, the writer ends up sighing.

“Fine. What is it about? How much are you gonna pay?” it’s just a song. He can even do it now.

“I just said that’s your payment, right?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the nth time but doesn’t decline, “We need one original song for the play. Write a good song for it.”

“You want me to write a song about a fucking Shakespeare play?” he sighs when Chanyeol simply looks at him without trace of humor. Baekhyun could only groan, “Fine, just tell me the due date and I’ll hand it over by then.”

The other boy firmly shakes his head that makes him frown.

“I want to check your progress every now and then, so that I can decide if I like what you write or not.”

Baekhyun gasps, insulted. “How dare you question my artistic skill, dickwad?”

“Probably since you decided to destroy some of our promotional posters for fun.” Chanyeol really won’t back down, “I want to make sure you’re taking this seriously, Byun.”

Chanyeol can already predict it when Baekhyun would roll his eyes at him.

“Whatever. That’s the last favor I’ll do for you. I don’t owe you shit now.” Baekhyun grins mockingly, “Your beloved club president can’t even write a damn song about your stupid play, how ironic.”

“Keep the nasty opinion.” Chanyeol gears up to leave, “Be on time, tomorrow. Be polite to Halmi, Halbi, and customers and we don’t have a problem.”

“I have my condition for this setup too.” Baekhyun purses his lips.

“You’re allowed to have that?”

“Shut up,” he gives the boy a testing look, “I don’t want you to act like we’re friends or even acquainted at school. We stay the same way. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Chanyeol looks more than happy to oblige, “It’s not like there’s a friendship to hide in the first place, Byun.”

He shrugs.

“At least we’re clear on that.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose from the fake smile. The door is pointed, “Now get out of here, Park.”

—

“I told you, they ruined my car and stole my money!” Baekhyun shuts his eyes from the continuous lecture from the other line, “Dad, how is this my fault?”

When he said he doesn’t talk that much with his parents, this is precisely the reason why.

“Well I already brought it to a shop. I don’t have enough money now.” he gasps, “What?! I can’t wait that long!”

After taking his car to the repair shop, Baekhyun lost all his savings from the down payment alone. So now, even if he doesn’t want to, he went to a pay phone to call his father’s office line. He would only do that when he’s too desperate for money, which he is now.

For his mother, she’s a lot nicer to talk to compared to the other guy but Baekhyun is annoyed as hell whenever she would start begging him to move there with her. In the end, Baekhyun would only call either of them if it’s absolutely necessary.

The idea of mandatory catching up with your abandoned children is so infuriating.

“How am I supposed to eat? Buy what I need?” Baekhyun grits his teeth when they’ve gone back to the same topic he despises, “For the nth time, I’m not going to sell any of my stuff! I need all of those!”

“Especially not my keyboard!” every time he calls his father, he would always be aware that it’ll end with a catastrophe. “Well I am your obligation so if you don’t want me to starve to death, send me my damn allowance!”

As always, Baekhyun would drop the call in between the conversation. Out of annoyance, mostly.

“How is it?” Sehun carelessly throws the consumed cigarette on the ground before looking at him, “Hopeless?”

“They said it’ll take weeks, or even months before it’s good again.” he sighs. He doesn’t know how long he can manage without his car.

“Good thing you can walk from here to your apartment.” the taller guy chuckles, “You don’t really need that car, you know? Look where you are now, spending your last few bills for it.”

That’s another problem. The shop is farther than his apartment from the school. So it means he’s going to have to walk for a few minutes before he reaches the shop.

Talk about returning favors.

But Baekhyun remains firm about it. He’s not selling anything. “My father will send me money.”

“He agreed?”

“He should.”

“Daesong, my boy!” the junior stiffened when Sehun called him from his seat, even waving his hand while grinning. The poor junior couldn’t do anything but clutch his bag and walk towards where they are.

One boy from his class passes by him too, his gaze lingering on the oblivious Baekhyun so it’s Sehun who noticed it.

“Hey dude, you need something?” Sehun asked the said boy who simply snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He walked away after another glance at Baekhyun.

“Do you know that guy?” Sehun asked Baekhyun as soon as the guy left, “The fuck was he looking at?”

Baekhyun simply shrugs while still texting his current fling. Sehun soon forgets about it too when his assignment-maker finally gets closer.

“When did I tell you to give it to me?” the boy paled when Sehun wrapped an arm around his shoulder to lead him to the side, asking for the assignment he made him do. The shorter student glanced at Baekhyun for help, but he simply looked at them from where he sits.

Baekhyun subtly gulps when he sees the boy sweating while Sehun is saying something close to his ear. From his friend’s grin, Baekhyun can tell it’s nowhere good. He clears his throat and tries not to sound too concerned.

“Hun, you’re scaring the poor boy.” Baekhyun chuckles that made the both of them look.

“I’m just messing with you, Daesong! Thank you for this.” Sehun smiles wickedly before lifting the project he effortlessly waited to be done, “Next time, don’t be late, okay? I have deadlines." he taps the boy on the face, “It’s a very simple task, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Attaboy!”

“The boy was close to crapping his pants.” he grins at Sehun even if his eyes followed the almost running boy.

“As he should.” Sehun shrugs before sighing in relief, “Project done.”

Baekhyun only fakes a smile before shaking his head.

“What a crap.” Sehun is the first one to notice the theater club close to their smoking place, “I can’t believe stupid people are really looking forward to this shit. Their dumb ticket preorder is crowding the hallway the other day.”

The club is practicing for their performances and some are doing the backdrops. He can see Chanyeol now, seriously helping out carry the prop materials. Macken walks to where he is and says something that made the both of them smile.

Baekhyun observes them with a hint of grin on his face.

“You bought yours, didn’t you?” he chose to tease Sehun with the same grin.

“You wish.” the boy snorts with disgust, “I’m not interested to see some gay rendition of a fucking Shakespearean play, no thanks.”

“You’re being homophobic, Sehun.”

“And you’re the one to point out because?” Sehun turns to look at him confidently, “You’re worse than me, Baekhyun.”

“Tss.” he chuckles dryly, “Well, it’s not surprising that people would want to see it. Their lead actor is friends with everyone.”

“You mean flirts with everyone.”

Baekhyun laughs, but he remains focused on the same boy and how he seems extra shy when it’s Macken talking to him.

“Speaking of,” Sehun points them with his lips, looking naturally bored, “see? Look at him… I think his current toy is that Park nerd. The boy seems head over heels for him.”

“What?”

Baekhyun chortles, when in fact Sehun pointing out the same observation he has rattles him a bit.

“You think Cha—that Park boy likes guys?” he grins in disbelief even if he unconsciously looks over where the theater club is, instantly spotting the boy with light perm wherever he goes, “That’s… how can you even tell?”

“Can’t you see how he looks at Mackenyu? I don’t know if he’s his secret boyfriend or he’s just madly in love with him. But whatever… I can feel it.” Sehun’s certainty gives Baekhyun a lot of thoughts to ponder about, “And you know I’m never wrong.”

He looks at the charming Mackenyu, oh-so-magnetic and good-looking. Excels at everything. It’s not surprising that he gets every girl and guy on his palm. Exhibit A: batch valedictorian and master fruit seller, Park Chanyeol.

“Well…” Baekhyun raises both his brows, slowly spacing out. “maybe he’s bisexual… or something.”

“Who cares?” Sehun asked humorously like it’s the shittiest thing to find out, “To be fair, I’d be surprised if that’s Mackenyu’s type of guy. Handsome geeks with glasses who wear the same set of plain shirts and look like they’d stumble on their way every two steps. Ridiculous.”

“He’s not handsome though…” Baekhyun’s lips protruded, his gaze lingers longer on the tall guy helping out with the props with his big specs almost falling from the bridge of his nose.

Not at all…

Sehun chortles, “If you say so, Mr. Casanova.”

“Excuse me,” one girl from the student council walks to where they are, face held high, “smoking isn’t allowed here.”

Baekhyun grins before puffing out a smoke, “Says who?”

“Says the school rules.”

“Well the school rules also said…” he fakes thinking, “what did the school rules say, Sehun?”

“Mind your own fucking business.”

“Yeah, that one.” Baekhyun nodded and continues to smoke.

“So yo—”

The subject of their conversation a while ago is now in front of them, backing up the Miss Goody Two-Shoes who approached them. Now that he noticed, the majority of the theater club is closer now because they’re about to paint some Shakespearean bed and benches, Baekhyun thinks.

“Hansol, just let him be. Let the teachers find them like this so they’d be instantly sent to the principal’s office.” he looks at Baekhyun, “Again.”

“Thanks Macken,” Baekhyun intentionally blows the smoke towards their way, but Mackenyu keeps a brave face despite the others coughing in distaste, “continue rehearsing your stupid production, it’s entertaining.”

“No one here likes to hear what you have to say about our production. Why don’t you just go home, Baekhyun? Those bruises and wounds look like they need cleaning.” Mackenyu gives him a sardonic smile, “Or maybe find more gangs outside to pick a fight with instead of having us inhale that smoke of yours.”

“Ah, you’re so grumpy.” Baekhyun playfully shakes his head, “Hate to break it to you, but I’ll smoke wherever the hell I want and I don’t care about your stupid rehearsals.”

The club president only scoffs at him, yet Baekhyun can tell he’s extremely pissed.

“But okay, I think my wounds really need cleaning.” he smiles at the theater club president, “They hurt after laughing too much at your ugly dancing.”

Baekhyun looks at every annoyed face watching him before staring longer at one certain boy.

“Hey, Park.” Baekhyun called the one who barely even looked at him from where he is, “Want some?”

“No thanks, I’m good.” Chanyeol said with a blank expression and proceeds to doing the props.

“Okay.” he shrugs with the same hint of smile, “See you around.”

Some of the actors squealed and jumped away when the consumed cigarette got tossed to their way.

After class, he began with his list of alibi to tell his friends why he’s leaving too early. _Baekhyun is seeing someone at a nearby tea shop._ When he finally escaped the company of his friends, he began his dreadful journey of walking to the fruit shop.

“Damn it.” he crouches in the middle of the road halfway the trip. His feet began hurting and he’s losing all his breath with these steep streets, “Fuck this shit.”

Soon enough, he hears a sound of a scooter coming from the end of the street he’s taking. When he glances at it, he tries to figure out why it’s familiar to him. He only realizes it when the said scooter gets closer to him.

Baekhyun is foolishly waiting for him to stop but it passes by him too quickly.

“Hey, wait!” his eyes widened when the scooter simply drove farther away from him, “Park!”

The poor boy groans in frustration and proceeds to walking.

After twenty more minutes, he reaches the shop— sweating and tired from walking up the steep roads. And then annoyed because of this certain asshole who’s now smiling brightly at a customer like he didn’t do something wrong.

“Here’s your change.” Baekhyun sends him a deadly look in the middle of smiling at a customer, “Thank you!”

When the lady left, Baekhyun steps from the garage.

“You’re a prick.”

Chanyeol innocently blinks, “Sorry?”

“I called you on the way here but you acted like you didn’t hear me. So neat of you, huh?” Baekhyun pursed his lips in a thin line while wiping the sweat on his forehead, “You really think I’d want to ride on that uglyass scooter of yours?”

“Oh… I guess I didn’t hear that. That scooter is really loud.” Chanyeol maintained an innocent look even if Baekhyun is completely aware he’s been laughing at him for the past hour, “Why were you calling me anyway?”

Baekhyun still looks annoyed as hell, “To tell you that you look too big for that stupid scooter.”

“How could I miss that one?” Chanyeol fakes awe before throwing another apron at him, “Put this on and start making the cucumber lemonade.”

Baekhyun stares at the long, green thing.

“You’re not serious!” his frowning face gets worse this time, “I can’t do this, Park!” he yelled but Chanyeol has already gone back to the shop.

“Ugh…” one slice of the cucumber and he already dropped the knife on the table, “Uh! That’s disgusting!”

“Where’s the juice? You’re taking too long.” Chanyeol asked from the shop.

Baekhyun groans while doing whatever he thinks is okay, “Wait! Tsk.”

“What the hell is that?” Chanyeol snarls at him from behind, “What the hell did you do?!”

“I made juice!”

“How is that a juice?!” Chanyeol yells at his glaring face, “You put the whole cucumbers in the water… what is wrong with you?”

“I am not slicing that thing with my hands!”

“Jesus…” Chanyeol rubs his face in frustration before pointing to the shop with increasing customers, “get the orders there. Properly!”

“Tss.” Baekhyun does a mocking face yet walks back to the shop anyway. He’ll do a better job there.

“Hi, what’s yours?” he charmingly smiles at every customer, even persuading the other to buy more without exerting too much effort.

He’s doing a pretty great job there when a small kid stood right in front of him.

“Hey kid, what’s yours?” he asks a chubby kid wearing a uniform from the nearby elementary school.

“I’d have the usual.” he told Baekhyun.

The older smiles with curiosity, “And what is that usual?”

“Oh… right, you’re a newbie.” looking at him from head to toe. Baekhyun hoists a brow out of disbelief. “The ripe mango smoothie. Medium cup.”

Despite being irked when his charm didn’t work for the kid, Baekhyun begins to work on his order. He would glance at the child once in a while, and the latter even crossed his arms over his chest while waiting for him.

“Here.” he served the cup after finishing.

The kid frowns upon seeing the one he gave, “Where are the extra mangoes?”

Baekhyun coolly leans on the counter, smugly looking at him. “We don’t put extra mangoes.”

“I always get extra chunks of mangoes on top!” he raises both his brows when the child raised his tone, “Chanyeol-hyung knows that!”

He gives him a testing smile, not minding if he’s a little kid. “Then you should’ve called Chanyeol-hyung so he could make it for you.”

Little kid sharply looks at him before taking a sip through the straw.

“Ew, it tastes awful!” now Baekhyun can’t help gasping incredulously.

“Hey, you self-entitled brat. You’re getting what you paid for so stop whining.” Baekhyun even lowered his head to annoy the kid more, “You haven’t even paid yet. That’s 950 Won for you.”

“I’m not paying for this, it tastes bad!”

“Then bring that back and get the hell out o—”

“Jongwan? What’s going on?” Chanyeol goes out of the garage with a pitcher of a better-looking cucumber lemonade in his hands.

“Hyung, he won’t give me extra mangoes and this smoothie isn’t sweet!” the said kid instantly complained, even pointing a finger at Baekhyun, “And he’s shouting at me!”

Baekhyun mockingly imitates him before speaking.

“You’re a brat.”

“Baekhyun.” he frowned at Chanyeol when the latter gave him a scolding tone. Chanyeol turns to Jongwan first, “Put your cup here.”

He adds extra mangoes to the entitled child’s smoothie. For that, Jongwan turned to where Baekhyun is and sticks his tongue out.

“Don’t shout at him. He’s a child.” Chanyeol told him when he’s about to insult the kid again.

“And a brat.” Baekhyun retaliated, “Look, he’s making faces.”

“Here’s the payment, Hyung! Thank you I will drink this while walking back home because Mama can’t fetch me today!” opposed to the devil he was a while ago, he’s all smiles to Chanyeol.

“Remember to walk on the sidewalk, okay? Check both sides before crossing the street.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun simply rolls his eyes while watching them from the corner.

“Bye!” Jongwan waves at them, turning to Baekhyun with a humorous smile. “Hope to not see you again Booboohyun!”

“You—”

The new seller gasps at this, even threatening to stand up and walk towards him. To no avail, the kid isn’t shaken. He even sashayed his way out of the shop with the mango smoothie Baekhyun made.

“If you keep on doing this, we’re losing all the customers.” Chanyeol seriously said when they’re left alone, obviously still mad about that cucumber thing.

“Well I’m not supposed to learn that fast!”

“You’re failing things I’ve already taught you. If you listen carefully when I’m teaching you thin—”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Baekhyun sighs in boredom. To think it hasn’t even been an hour yet, “Sometimes it’s just really boring. Maybe you should step up your teaching strategies…”

Chanyeol gives him a blank look.

“This isn’t a joke, Byun.”

“Geez, fine! I will practice!” Chanyeol simply dismisses his grinning face, “You can’t deny customers like me, though. I’m far more charming than you are.”

“Do you think they’d care about your charm if you give them a lemonade with a whole cucumber in it?” Chanyeol asked wryly.

Baekhyun smiles, “You’re so uptight. Loosen up, will you?”

Apparently, Chanyeol’s way of loosening up is dismissing his entire existence. Baekhyun pouts on his seat when the silence gets longer. The taller is back to making a juice a feet away from him.

“So…” he started off when the silence became deafening, “are Halmi and Halbi actually your grandparents?” Chanyeol acted like he didn’t even hear him, still making another juice that at least doesn’t involve that disgusting green thing again, “Can you stop treating me like a wind? I’m offended.”

“I thought you don’t want me to talk to you?”

“Well… we’re not at school.” he reasoned out, “You can answer my questions here. It’s just the two of us and it’s fucking boring. Stop making the juice, no one’s even ordering yet.”

Chanyeol slightly tilted his head to glance at him, “We’re not supposed to make it on the spot.”

“Tss.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes again. Chanyeol and his very proper answers to all questions.

“So… are you blood-related to the couple?”

“No.” he smiles a bit when Chanyeol actually answers him this time, wiping his hand with a towel. “But I’ve learned to treat them as my own grandparents.”

“So you’re like… their orphan?”

“No.” the taller answered without looking at him, “My parents are at Suncheon. Halmi and Halbi used to be our neighbors there, so they’re good friends with my parents.”

Baekhyun nods once. _Suncheon._ So he’s not originally from here…

“Then why are you here?” he asked.

“I’ve been here for years.”

“I know that. Why?”

Chanyeol gives him a quick look, hesitant to answer if it isn’t for Baekhyun’s genuinely curious face.

“Change of scenery.” he said, like it’s the most normal answer. A teenage boy demanding his parents to let him leave in an entirely different town for _a change of scenery?_

“Wow.” Baekhyun doesn’t give too much reaction, just so he won’t seem too interested. It’s like his continuous questions aren’t enough proof of that, “So what do your parents do?”

“Farming.” Chanyeol looks at him for a second before focusing back on squeezing the lemons, “They export the fruits we sell here.”

Baekhyun snorts a little, “You mean hobbies are inherited?”

“Yes. And?” Chanyeol smiled with squinted eyes, testing if he’d say more.

“I’m impressed.” Baekhyun shrugs and proceeds to another topic he’s been itching to ask about, “So Halmi said you’ve brought Mackenyu here before.”

Chanyeol sighs and finishes what he’s doing.

“Why don’t you just try to write the song I’m making you do so that you’re busy?” Chanyeol suggested, smiling impatiently. Baekhyun grins victoriously because of his reaction.

“Really? You want me to face a bunch of fruits and write a song about a Shakespeare play? Ever heard of inspiration, Park?” he chuckled before smiling, “Why dodge my questions about Mackenyu?”

“Stop being so nosy.”

“You like him, don’t you?” Baekhyun even leans forward to be bedeviling, “Don’t deny it.”

Chanyeol frowns, “What is it to you?”

Baekhyun parts his lips because of this, then he nods. That’s it.

“So you do like him…” Baekhyun totally dismissed Chanyeol’s annoyance and continues to put him through the wringer, “so you like guys, huh? Do you like girls too? Or you’re exclusive—”

“I’m not talking to you about my preferences.” the boy told him finality.

“Hmm…” Baekhyun leans back to his seat and blatantly watches him like an interesting puzzle. Chanyeol began to regret answering his first question, “Mackenyu seems to be the kind of social butterfly you can’t handle, though. You think he’d ever date you or something?”

“Whether he does or not, I don’t think it’s your business.”

“Does he know you like him?” Baekhyun sweetly asked. He recalls the way Macken smiled at this nerd and personally, he thinks it’s possible. But of course, he won’t tell Chanyeol that.

The other boy finally faces him when he loses all the patience.

“Okay, Byun. Since you’ve set your own condition, why don’t I set mine, too?” Chanyeol stares at him with an equally challenging gaze, “Stop talking to me here like we’re friends and I won’t give a shit about you when we’re at school. Sounds like a good deal, right?”

Baekhyun unconsciously pouts, “But it’s boring!”

“I don’t give a shit.” he goes back to sulking when Chanyeol smiles with finality, “Do your own thing and mind your own fucking business.”

“What if it’s for the tasks you’ve given me?” Baekhyun asked suggestively, “Will you answer my questions, then?”

Chanyeol looks at him, but the petite boy is innocently waiting for an answer.

“Fine, but that’s it.”

Baekhyun nods like it’s a done deal. Chanyeol will eventually get tired of it. If not, he can always connect the most random or invasive questions to the song he’s making. There’s always a way.

“No more personal questions like we’re friends, Byun.” Chanyeol added like he’s had enough of his strong prick gaming.

“If you say so.” he shrugs with a knowing smile.

—

There are only very few times where Baekhyun would be the one to lose his cool.

“You just keep pointing fingers at each other. I know you both have your own lives but I’m still your damn responsibility.”

It hasn’t even been a minute of picking up the long distance call from his mother and his mood is already dampened.

“How did it end up to this topic again, Mom?” he began rubbing his face in so much frustration, unaware of the pair of eyes settled on him. “I just want you to send me some goddamn money. Wha— no, I’m not going there! We’ve talked about this!”

It’s a call from a faraway place, and you can tell from the way the line cuts in and out sometimes. Even so, Baekhyun can hear the stuttering of his mother as his voice begins to rise up more and more. Her usual sweet tone becomes careful and calculating, like she’s not talking to her eighteen year-old son.

Baekhyun is really just done with it. He will never understand why his parents would think they could have a say in his life when they barely even cared about him.

He used to be annoyed with them. A teenager-level annoyed so he couldn’t care less how mean his words could be. He never meant it. But now… it starts to escalate into something more. And he’s afraid he might finally mean it this time.

“I don’t even want to talk to either of you. It’s just… so hard to ingrain such simple words in your head!” Baekhyun barely cares about the intensity of his words anymore, “Look, I don’t care. Just give me my allowance and I won’t bother the both of you!”

He drops the call when his mother tries to calm him down. It’s better to finish the conversation while he hasn’t completely lost it yet. Now he’s stomping back to the shop, face contorted into a big frown as he sits back on his chair before. A feet away from the other seller.

Then he begins to take some strawberries in front of him. His last resort to make himself feel better.

“You’re taking some strawberries again.” the deep voice breaks his silence beside him, but as usual, Baekhyun doesn’t spare him a glance and takes another one of the fruit.

“I’m going to pay for it, don’t worry.” he says in a flat tone.

The boy with specs bravely watches him, “Really?”

His mood isn’t better yet, so it’s normal that Baekhyun gets triggered by the lightest tug. _But Chanyeol._ Chanyeol doesn’t even tug it lightly. He kicks the fucking button.

“What? Got something to say, Park?” he spits out.

“After that conversation, I don’t think you’d get the allowance you want.” opposed to him, Chanyeol calmly speaks, “I think it’s such a harsh way to talk to your mother.”

“Yeah? Well I don’t give a fuck about what you think, nerd boy.” he hisses with distaste before chuckling, “What? I thought we shouldn’t talk to each other? Breaking your own rules now, huh?”

Chanyeol stares at him but doesn’t say anything. Baekyhun rolls his eyes and faces the other side again. He’s into another strawberry when Halmi walks in with tupperwares in her hands. Baekhyun hides the stolen strawberry on his side.

“Snacks for the two of you!” the old lady slows down when she instantly feels the lingering tension in the air, like there’s some invisible lightning between them, “Ah… still quiet? I don’t ever catch the two of you talking whenever I come?”

It becomes even worse when no one answers her, as if each of them are expecting the other one to take initiative. The old lady cringes.

“We’re just resting.” Baekhyun tries to sound casual, and terribly fails. Chanyeol always does it better than him. He’s always so casual.

“Yeah, and I’m doing my homework, Halmi.” See? One second, he’s being nosy, now he’s back to doing the Trigo homework.

“Of course!” the old woman forces out a laugh, just to reduce the tension they’ve set. “Here, some chocolate dipped strawberries for you, Baekhyunnie. I feel so bad making you just sell those when they’re your favorite. So I picked the freshest ones from this morning’s delivery and melted some chocolate bar! Here!”

Baekhyun guiltily stares at the plate of chocolate-coated fresh strawberries, just for him. He catches Chanyeol looking at it too, then to him, before getting his own snack.

“T-Thank you…” he stutters while glancing over at Chanyeol, “what a-about…”

“I’m fine, thanks.” the taller said without pausing from solving the Math problem. Baekhyun’s infuriation is easily replaced by guilt from the nice gesture, and he’s not sure whether it’s a better choice.

“Chanyeollie doesn’t like sweets! You can have those, honey.” Baekhyun nods and grips that one strawberry he just stole a minute ago.

—

That would always be the case— Baekhyun eating the strawberries nonstop. Chanyeol would only scold him when caught but never says anything to Halmi. Anyway, if Halmi finds out, Baekhyun is confident she won’t get angry. Strawberry isn’t a big hit in the neighborhood like the others so instead of letting them rot, Baekhyun is doing the world a favor by not wasting food.

He says that to Chanyeol and you can already picture what his reaction would always be.

“Can I just come to your place tonight?” Hyeran sweetly asked him in between hugging.

Baekhyun uncomfortably shifts on his seat when she hugged him too tight. He should never date overly clingy girls again.

“My place?” Baekhyun creased his brows, “Why there?”

“You know… so w-we can have more privacy.” she suggestively said that earns them a smirk from one of his friends who heard.

He lightly scratches his head, not really in the mood for that.

“I know a lot of places here where we can have that. We don’t need to go all the way to my place…” Baekhyun smiles and puts the strands of hair behind her ear.

“But I want to go there… please?” she pouts.

“Next time, hmm?” he said even if it’s not really gonna happen. The girl frowns at him, “Why?”

“Hyorin said you brought her there. Why can’t I come there too?”

Lesson number two: never date girls who are friends with your exes.

“Aww, my sweet, my place is too small for us.” he taps a finger on her nose, “I’d bring you somewhere nicer, okay?”

“Can we use your car?” Baekhyun fights the urge to sigh in frustration this time, “She said you kissed her in your car…”

“My car is being fixed right now.” he instantly adds more when she pulled away because of this, “Cause I’m planning to have it upgraded.”

“Really?” as expected, the girl’s eyes rounded in awe. “You’d get a cooler car?”

“Mm-hmm. You’ll be the first one to see it.” hell, of course he’s _not_ going to let her see it.

“Wanna see the magic?” Sehun suddenly appears near them, wearing a wicked smile that Baekhyun knows so much. He did something horrible, “Watch your favorite nerd.”

His brows crease.

“Hey, hey, there he goes.” Baekhyun’s grin wanes upon seeing Chanyeol walking towards the bike area of the school. He can see a box placed behind his blue scooter so Baekhyun can tell he’ll be doing deliveries.

“What did you do this time, Sehun?” the boy didn’t even notice the tone Baekhyun used, too engrossed into watching the boy in specs from the distance.

“Just watch!”

One of them humorously laughs, “What? Did you set up an invisible thread so he’d trip over?”

“Just look and see.”

Baekhyun pulls away from the girl hugging him, seriously watching the same boy wearing a helmet. His breath hitches when Chanyeol cluelessly hops on his scooter. The magic Sehun was talking about happens when he starts driving away. He hasn’t reached a few meters yet when the front tire explodes and causes him to lose balance and fall on the ground. The fruits in the box also got thrown all over the place.

“Pft— boom!” their group’s laughter resonated around. Even Baekhyun’s current girl is laughing from the prank. He’s the only one watching without being amused, especially seeing Chanyeol pick up all the fruits for delivery rolling all over the floor. Macken even ran from the distance to help him pick them up.

Some people tried stopping him but Chanyeol angrily walks to where they are, jaw clenched tightly.

“What are the fruits for, Park?” Sehun started off before he could even get closer, “On your way to some picnic?”

“Did you see how he fell?”

“Woah, woah…” they coo when he bravely stops right in front of their group. Baekhyun blinks a few times when Chanyeol looks at him, specifically.

“You did this?” he asked, struggling to control his anger.

“No…?”

Sehun answers this time, “I did. Are you mad, nerdy?”

“This is something funny to all of you?” he asked through gritted teeth. Baekhyun falls silent from his seat. He looks at the students picking up the fruits from the floor. Their deliveries.

Baekhyun swallows hard.

“My, some lame nerd is getting brave!”

“Shouldn’t have messed with that baby scooter, Sehun!”

“Are you going to punch me now, Park? For your poor, little scooter?” Sehun asked mockingly.

Chanyeol breathes heavily while staring at Baekhyun.

“You got something to say about this?” he asked in particular that earns the boy a look from his friends around.

No one spoke because of the random question. Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol is expecting him to stand up to them this time.

“Well…” Baekhyun subtly swallows before forcing a grin, “w-we did you a favor by getting rid of that stupid scooter, Park. Don’t cry about it.”

He hears the cackling of his friends around, but Baekhyun only looks at the dismay on Chanyeol’s face. He slowly shakes his head.

“Get over yourselves.” he told them with disgust before walking away.

“Hey nerdy, I think some apples rolled to the bushes right there!” Sehun yelled and nudges Baekhyun with an elbow, “That’s fucking ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” he said while slightly spacing out. That was the first time Chanyeol ever talked to him in front of everyone, and it was just because he was really furious.

“Here…” Halmi smiles apologetically when she hands him his pay for the week that afternoon, “sorry, it’s not a lot…”

“This is fine.” Baekhyun assured her, “Thank you…”

“Chanyeollie took so long with the delivery today… what kept that kid from going back sooner?” he looks down when he recalled what happened. Halmi’s fond laughter makes him feel even worse, “The Jung couple probably offered him snacks again… they love it when Chanyeol stays longer.”

Yeah… or someone played a sick joke at him and punctured the tire of his scooter and basically messed his deliveries for the day. Ah, and his co-seller only laughed at him too.

“Halmi…” Baekhyun takes this as a chance to ask his curiosities, “Chanyeol isn’t originally from here, right?”

“Well he started high school here… until now that he’s about to finish.” the old lady answered, “But yes, his family is in Suncheon. He used to go there every weekend, but now he’s too busy with school that he forgets to visit regularly.”

Baekhyun slowly nods, “But they’re… in good terms?”

“Oh yes, of course. His parents love that child so much. They’re very protective but they also respect what Chanyeol wants.” she smiles fondly, “And that kid likes a lot of things. He knows what he wants so even if they didn’t really want him to be away from them, they agreed when Chanyeol insisted.”

Baekhyun spaces out upon hearing all of this.

“But why did he move here with you?”

“He always says that he wants to explore the place.” Baekhyun gets bewildered by this, “Like I said, he wants to do so many things, and maybe it includes a whole different place like here.”

“Chanyeol-ah! What took you so long? Did the Jungs make you stay again?” Baekhyun sits like a kicked puppy on his chair, not daring to look at the boy who just arrived.

Chanyeol looks a lot more exhausted today, wiping the trickling sweat on his head. Baekhyun wonders what happened to the scooter.

“Yeah,” he could tell Chanyeol lied about being delayed. He still gives Halmi the complete amount for the delivery, “here. That’s complete. I can run your errands at the pharmacy before my class tomorrow.”

“Oh thank you so much, my dear.” the old woman kisses his cheek, “We better get more orders, don’t you think? This extra income helps us a lot.”

“It does.” Chanyeol forces a smile before glancing at the quiet boy on the corner, “Why don’t you go up and rest, Halmi? It’s almost time for Halbi’s meds, too.”

“Ah yes, yes. I’ll make you some snacks too! You seem so tired from the rounds!”

The taller boy shakes his head even if he’s quite hungry.

“No need, I’m full. I… had some snacks from the Jungs.” he lied so Halmi doesn’t have to come down again. The woman seemed thrilled by this and prepared to go back to her husband upstairs.

“Like what I was telling Baekhyunnie here… you’re like the son they never had!” she even said that made Chanyeol look at Baekhyun again, “Call me then, if you need something, alright?”

Halmi leaves the shop in a deafening silence when the two boys are left.

Baekhyun slowly lifts his gaze, seeing Chanyeol’s cold gaze blatantly directed to him. He walks past Baekhyun and goes to the garage to get the tools to fix the tire. When he gets everything from there, he goes back outside and leaves Baekhyun alone in the shop, succumbing into the silence on his own.

After a few minutes of guilt-tripping himself, Baekhyun finally stands up and follows outside. Chanyeol’s seated on the ground, his back facing him while he replaces the front tire of the scooter. When Baekhyun gets closer, he doesn’t turn around to look. But Baekhyun sees the way he briefly slows down upon noticing his presence.

He gulps.

“Need help?”

Chanyeol shakes his head without looking at him, “No thanks.”

“I h-have some questions about the song I’m writing…” he tried to say even if he doesn’t really have one. Chanyeol seems to know this too so he dismisses the boy.

Baekhyun heaves deeply, “Hey, I wasn’t the one—”

“Look, I don’t really care. Can you leave me alone?” Chanyeol snapped that instantly shuts him up for a minute.

The petite boy sees the empty box which carries the fruits.

“You completed the deliveries…” Baekhyun mumbled, “did you use your own money again to compensate?”

When Chanyeol ignored him again, Baekhyun stands up right beside him and gives all the money Halmi gave him a while ago.

“Here. Take this.”

Chanyeol shots the money a cold glance, “I don’t need that.”

“It’s to compensate for th—”

“I said keep it.” he hissed in impatience.

“I’m sorry! Okay?” Chanyeol slows down from fixing the tire when he apologized, “I’m sorry… I really am.”

The boy tilts his head to stare at him.

“What are you sorry for?”

Baekhyun gulps, “For my asshole friends.”

“Then I’m not accepting that apology.”

“Fine…” Baekhyun sighs. He’s struggling with all of this, “for… for not stopping them. For laughing. For saying you deserved it. F-For letting them mess up our deliveries…”

Chanyeol still looks mad, but he listens to every word he’s saying. Baekhyun feels even more conscious because of this. He can never get used to admitting his mistakes.

“It’s just… out of character for me to stop them… or say anything. I don’t want them to think that—”

“That we’re acquainted.” Chanyeol bitterly smiles, “So you’d be an enabler, instead. Wait… no, you’re their leader, right?”

“N-No…”

“Why do you even do that, Baekhyun? What’s so fun about making fun of other people on a daily basis?” he remains seated on the ground, but Chanyeol has completely stopped what he’s doing to face him. “To call people names?”

Baekhyun keeps mum so Chanyeol stands up and steps closer to him.

“What? What do you and your friends do it for?”

“To be cool…” Baekhyun answered, his gaze uneasy.

Chanyeol chuckles acerbically.

“I know a lot of cool people who don’t need to be horrible just to be liked.” acid drips from Chanyeol’s tone, “Do you even think people like you? Or genuinely find you cool because of what you do?”

“L-Look… I didn’t know that Sehun was going to do that, okay? I was—”

“Don’t play dumb. You know I’m not just talking about what happened today.” now Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say anymore, “For all the other times you humiliated and picked on other people, including me, was it satisfying to you, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stares at him. But knowing that the majority of what he said is true, he doesn’t say anything anymore.

“I don’t get it…” Chanyeol chuckles wryly when he stayed silent, “You were the one who don’t want to be associated with me, yet you won’t stop picking on me in front of everybody. Why is that?”

Baekhyun wants to laugh at this. _If only you knew._

He takes another step towards the shamefaced boy.

“Is it something about how I look? How I mind my own damn business, that seems so inferior to you?” he stops only inches away from Baekhyun who’s still out of words, “You’re lucky I never give a shit, but what about the others? Huh, Baekhyun? What about the other students that aren’t strong enough to handle bullies like you? Would you take responsibility once you ruin them?”

Chanyeol hits right on the point, being the first one who was able to do that. Baekhyun feels like something sharp is wrapped around his neck because of holding back something so heavy.

“Is it fulfilling to be a shitty person?” he whispered that pierces through Baekhyun the most.

“I-I’m sorry…” his voice breaks, taking in every word Chanyeol said. He doesn’t hear anything else after that, but he still can’t meet his eyes.

Brows still furrowed, Chanyeol falls equally silent because of the look on his face.

 _“There’s a customer!”_ Halmi yelled from upstairs that finally broke the tension. Baekhyun immediately gets to that.

“I’ll get that.” he said while Chanyeol simply follows him with his gaze.

Baekhyun felt as if he was tarred and feathered by what happened that he was barely responsive for the rest of the day. He volunteered to stay in the garage and wash the dishes instead. In that way, they don’t have to be in the same room for a while. Chanyeol is obviously enraged, as anyone would also feel if they’re wronged like that. So despite everything he said, Baekhyun couldn’t be mad at him.

They closed the shop a bit earlier than usual. It was like an unspoken deal that Baekhyun took charge inside and Chanyeol closed outside. When Baekhyun finished his last task, he finally bid goodbye to the couple and went outside. There, he saw Chanyeol still trying to fix the side mirror despite the darkness.

“You’re not going yet...?” Baekhyun quietly approached him again, keeping a bigger distance by standing on the garage door.

Chanyeol looks at him for a while, trying to weigh his expression. But when he sees that Baekhyun didn’t hold a grudge from what happened, he lets out a huge sigh.

“I have to fix the side mirror.” Chanyeol is a lot calmer this time, but he still looks serious. “Halmi will go out and see this tomorrow.”

The shorter nods.

“I have… uh, a side mirror adhesive in my place. And some primer.” he told Chanyeol, “It might help… but I can just bring them earlier tomo—”

“I can use it tonight,” Chanyeol said before shrugging, “I mean, if you don’t mind. You only live a few minutes away, right?”

Baekhyun instantly nods, “Yes…”

“Is it okay?” he asked him again.

“S-Sure.”

It was his first time riding the scooter so Chanyeol needed to help him with the helmet that seemed too big for him. After that, Baekhyun reluctantly held on the sides of his shirt as the boy drove the both of them to his apartment.

“You can just wait here, so there’s light.” Baekhyun said when they parked right under the streetlight in front of where he lives. Chanyeol watches him while he runs up to his room to get the things they need.

He gets back with the adhesive and primer already in his hands. Chanyeol begins to fix it again while the other stands right beside him. Both of them are silent.

“Here.” Baekhyun offers a hand when the taller one struggled, “Let me do it.”

Chanyeol looked at his face when he handed the adhesive again. Baekhyun works on it this time, reattaching the mirror to its proper place.

“I’m sorry… a-again, for this.” he said even if he doesn’t know whether Chanyeol has cooled down already.

“It’s not your fault.” Baekhyun blinks a few times when Chanyeol stares at him seriously, “I’m sorry… too. For raising my voice at you.”

He simply smiles. In reality, Baekhyun is just tired for today to say anything else.

“You’re not a shitty person.” Chanyeol said while watching him fix the rearview in silence.

Baekhyun chuckles, “Yeah, right.”

“What you’re doing is shitty.” Chanyeol added, “But I’m not in the position to say that you are. I’m sorry.”

He pauses from what he’s doing and directs his gaze to Chanyeol, who’s staring at the fixed mirror with so much guilt in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah… okay.”

Chanyeol faces him this time.

“You can keep teasing me at school so your friends won’t notice… just… stop picking on those other students again.” he tries to bargain, “And don’t mess with the deliveries.”

Silence engulfs them again when Baekhyun doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t really have an idea what to say. _Okay? Sure? Never?_ When you get into this situation with someone you’re not exactly friends with, where do you go back after reconciling?

What does it make your relationship?

Chanyeol faintly smiles, “We don’t have to be bickering all the time, right? We’re not kids. It’s tiring.”

Baekhyun slowly grins, “It is.”

The taller looks relieved when he finally responded. After another silence that felt easier this time, Chanyeol glances up to the sky.

“I’m starting to think it’s not a good idea that we don’t talk while keeping each other company at the shop.” he chuckles that earns him a look from the other. Chanyeol is actually smiling at him freely now, “I used to think that it would keep us from arguing but it seems like it became the only choice left for us to do.”

Baekhyun wipes his hands clean before raising a brow at him.

“Are you suggesting that we secretly become friends now, Park?” Baekhyun chortles despite the surprise in his tone, “You want me to talk to you now outside school?”

He gets taken aback when Chanyeol actually shrugs like he considers it.

“If… it’s about the song…” Chanyeol takes a short pause, “or as long as it’s harmless… then yeah, maybe we should.”

Baekhyun lets out a surprised chuckle, knocked for six by such a simple suggestion. It’s how implausible it was an hour ago. Chanyeol and him being on good terms has always sounded so far-fetched.

“We don’t have to be friends, Byun.” the taller said upon seeing the look on his face. Baekhyun laughs even louder.

“So… like a truce, huh?” he nods in amusement, “Okay, Park.”

In a few more minutes of fixing the side mirrors, the scooter finally looks fine again. A few scratches when you look closer, but all in all, it’s good to go.

“Hey,” Baekhyun clears his throat after the scooter finally gets fixed, “I had questions about the song. Would you mind going up for a while?”

Chanyeol looks a bit perplexed by the sudden invite, but he doesn’t look so against it either, “Now?”

“You signed the truce, Park. So yes, now.”

He mocks the way Baekhyun would always roll his eyes when he’s forced to do something, “Fine.”

Truce.

—

Turns out, not putting the label _friends_ in bold, shiny letters is actually less complicated.

If you think about it, it’s not exactly a truce as well. The fighting will continue. Baekhyun is still mean, and Chanyeol isn’t exactly patient with him. They would bicker all the time, tailing each other everywhere in the shop just to have the last word. In school, they’re still the nerd and player that will never coexist in the same world. Two entirely different people.

Still, in the fruit shop, those differences seem to integrate well to form a bond neither of them will care to admit. Something so easy to get used to and yearn for when it’s not there. They’re not friends, they say. This is probably another label that’s yet to have a name perfect for it.

“That’s bull, Park. That’s not his most decent piece and you know that!” Baekhyun walks much faster but he still can’t keep up when the other has much longer legs, “You sit there, rehearsing the same story for hours, have you seen the point of that story? Nothing but pointless revenge and sexism. It’s stupid.”

In the first place, it was already surprising that Baekhyun was a talented writer. But he continuously surprises Chanyeol with his love for books. _This boy who trips people over, throws trash in the school plant boxes and flirts with every girl in school is a massive bookworm?_

And as you can see now, he’s also the biggest critic. Chanyeol has been having his taste questioned for the past few weeks and as much as wants to complain, he also began getting a bunch of book and movie recommendations that are actually great. Byun may be despicable but boy has got good taste for this craft.

“So would you rather be writing a song for Romeo and Juliet?”

“There’s no comparison, they’re both trash.”

“How’s the delivery? Did you complete the orders?” Halmi asked either of them upon walking out from the garage.

“Yes, we got full payment. I put it there.” Chanyeol shortly answered before facing the other boy again, “We didn’t really have a choice, you know. We’re choosing between Much Ado and Gone With the Wind but the club advisers wanted us to do a Shakespearean play this year.”

“You were choosing between Shakespeare and Margaret Mitchell? Oh my god, you mean the whole drama club is tasteless as shit?” Baekhyun makes a disgusted face. Chanyeol wonders if it was ever a good idea when he asked him to sneak in their play rehearsals sometimes since he’s writing the original song. Baekhyun said he won’t waste his time sitting through a Shakespeare play, and thus this whole dispute began. At least just for today.

“Oh so you’ve tasted shit before?” Chanyeol hoists a brow up that instantly got him a more feisty remark in return. Halmi watches them from the side, a little smile forming on her lips.

“I’ll go make our lunch…” she said that was barely noticed when the two began another debate.

Baekhyun targets Margaret Mitchell this time. The boy animatedly rants about the writer, expressing why she’s not worth the hype. Dissing the O’Hara girl. Chanyeol simply leaned back on his seat— silent, yet clearly amused.

No one can ever figure out how Baekhyun easily does this for almost ten straight minutes, all-absorbing and relentless. To Chanyeol, he had always been someone who carefully thinks about what he says. Some people think he’s cool for that. Under this roof though, words seem to flow out naturally from his lips. Like he doesn’t have to be worried about being heard and evaluated.

Chanyeol is curious whether he’s like this with his friends. Whenever he sees Baekhyun with his usual circle in school, it’s either he’s laughing from some mean joke or smoking a cigar. He wonders if he ever gets to express himself like this with them.

“I can’t believe you.” the said boy looked at him incredulously when Chanyeol pretended he liked Gone With the Wind just to rile him up. His frowning face with unconsciously protruded lips are too hard to miss.

“So you despising her has nothing to do with sexism?”

“Of course not, try actually reading that book you’re praising and see if her statements about slavery can be forgiven.” Baekhyun said like he was directly insulted by the mere existence of the person.

Chanyeol crossed his arms, leaning back on his seat with a sigh of defeat.

“I don’t think I can ever win against you. It seems like you can find a flaw in every literary work.”

“Look… I don’t mind a shit story, okay? You write whatever the hell you like. Use the words you want. Being problematic and being praised for it is what irks me the most. I’m not really that cruel to question the story itself.” he continuously said while being watched by the other.

“Isn’t that a bit ironic to say when people think you’re cool for bullying other kids?” Chanyeol grins, making him sit upright.

Baekhyun briefly gets wide-eyed, gasping as if offended. The taller prevents a laugh.

“Hey, I’m not bullying. Those are just pranks and teasing, some even partly true.”

“Yeah, right. Because those are not the same thing.”

“Park, I don’t hurt anyone. It’s pissing them off, that’s different.” he rolled his eyes when the taller simply fakes a convinced nod, “Loosen up, I do it for nothing but fun.”

And he actually tried to rationalize it.

“Well it’s never fun for the people you victimize.” Chanyeol said without even sounding offended, “And that’s coming from someone you love to bully.”

“Touché.” he shrugged before a knowing smile slowly forms on his lips, “Have I ever made you cry before?”

“No.”

“Hmm… really?”

“Never.” Chanyeol blankly said, “How about you? Has someone ever made you cry?”

Baekhyun didn’t expect the return of the question, so he looks at the mountain of strawberries in front of him before grinning.

“Not a chance.”

He wonders why nothing followed from Chanyeol after that. When he turns to him, the other boy is watching him with a little smile. There’s a loud thump that even reached up against his ears.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he mumbled with a soft frown.

Chanyeol shrugs, still entertained.

“Just wondering how easily a bad piece of literature can rile you up, while you act so tough when it comes to people.” now Chanyeol’s smile looks genuinely amused that he can’t help focusing on his face, “And you say no one has ever made you cry… believable.”

Baekhyun stares a bit longer. _Ah, you clueless boy._

“News flash nerdy; those are different things.” Baekhyun sends him a sarcastic smile instead like he’s actually making a point, “And the bottom line is— books or people, I criticize them. That’s why you call me a bully, right?”

Chanyeol simply shrugs like he’s done arguing, falling silent right after. From the side, Baekhyun watches him.

“Have you finished the books I lent you, by the way?” he asked when Chanyeol’s silence lasted too long.

“Yes.”

“And?” Baekhyun doesn’t even know why he anticipates hearing about this all the time.

“They’re pretty good.” Chanyeol simply answered, making him grin from one ear to another.

Chanyeol becomes faster in terms of reading the books he’s lending him. At first, he was a bit reluctant about letting Baekhyun know he enjoyed them but now, it’s simply easier to admit.

“See why you shouldn’t question my taste?” Baekhyun coolly places his feet on top of an empty box near them and begins to grab some of his favorite fruit nearby.

“You’re still mean, though.” Chanyeol watches him devour it one by one, “Stop stealing strawberries again!”

“Not mean enough to give you a bad read!” Baekhyun’s cheeks turn rounder whenever he tries to grin with strawberries in his mouth. Chanyeol is still frowning but watches him until he swallows the three pieces he stole, “So I’ll give you more books from Kafka or Samuel Delany. Read them over the week and tell me what you think!”

“But we have assignments.” Chanyeol said like he hasn’t been doing his homework in Baekhyun’s tiny apartment for the past few weeks.

“Fuck assignments.” he scoffed before stealing another strawberry.

—

He doesn’t know if there’s a rule stating that you can’t ditch your actual friends for another person, who’s technically not your friend. But some weekends, that’s what Baekhyun has been doing. When they’re done from the shop, Chanyeol would go with him to his apartment where they would be brainstorming for the song. The boy would be the one arranging it because he knows instruments, quite good at them, even. Although the brainstorming is usually pointless because his old DVDs would catch Chanyeol’s eyes and they would end up watching them, discussing about reviews and stupid film values instead.

This weekend, Chanyeol introduces him to one of his friends from school, who turns out to be the one in charge with the songs to be used on the play. He said Baekhyun has to work with him directly, too. And the writer thought it would be an easy introduction.

“This is Kyu. He’s the head of the lights and sound committee for the play.”

A tall, lanky guy is gaping at Baekhyun. He has glasses like Chanyeol, but bigger and rounder ones. Despite the lack of response, Baekhyun enthusiastically offers a hand.

“Hi, Kyu!” he grins confidently, “I’m Baekhyun.”

“Yeah… I know…” the said guy nods without accepting his hand, “C-Can you excuse us for… a second?”

 _“Are you out of your mind?! Byun Baekhyun is writing the original song?”_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes when the two moved away yet can still be clearly heard from where he is, _“Are you pranking me?!”_

_“He’s a writer.”_

_“This is not a joke, Yeol!”_

“I can literally hear you from here.” he faked a sweet smile as the two glanced back to where he is, “Maybe try to scoot a little further.”

Chanyeol sighs heavily before walking back towards him.

“Quit it, Kyu. He agreed to work with us and he’s good.” he told his friend, unable to notice how Baekhyun’s gaze lingers on him after the little compliment, “He’s assigned to all of the songs so you need direct contact.”

Kyu remains silent, watching Baekhyun like some bizarre puzzle. The latter can’t say he blames him. There are a lot of crazy rumors about him, especially among boys. Some of them are even so film-worthy because they’re just ridiculous.

“Is it true you killed the resident cats in the guard house at school?” Kyu asked when he offers his hand again. Baekhyun lets out a loud laughter, while Chanyeol simply shakes his head.

“Probably. But I’m not going to kill you, Kyu. You’re so cute.” he said, followed by another laugh when Kyu did an exaggerated flinch when he pinched his cheek.

Baekhyun was promised he’d be the one to decide where they would do the meeting that day. Chanyeol always chose boring places— coffee shops with dull interiors or his apartment. The two other guys seemed to be worried about the place he had in mind but two hours later, they’re dancing in a karaoke room at the town center, Kyu drunk and flushed while outsinging the old drunkards in the rooms next to them.

And at the end of the day, Kyu was dangling in between them, both hands around their neck while Chanyeol and Baekhyun almost carried him out. He was so drunk, gibbering _I’m so glad I’m friends with you_ to Baekhyun, then laughing nonstop afterwards.

Baekhyun smiled while keeping him on his feet, catching Chanyeol’s smile on the other side as well as they went home.

—

"His hands were all sweaty and trembling when you went closer!"

"And his face when he realized what you've done?"

"Priceless!"

Sehun and the others power tripped another sophomore after class. Baekhyun didn’t indulge himself with the details and came up with an alibi to call a girlfriend at the back gate. There, he only ate Halmi’s strawberry snack and did not have to watch such a tiring sight.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." he told them and started walking away.

Hyuk gasps because of this, "Wait! You're not coming tonight?"

"I can't." Baekhyun shakes his head, "I have some important errands, sorry."

"But dude, come on! You haven't been coming with us lately!"

"Let him." Sehun chuckled wickedly, "Bet your new toy is quite a good fuck, huh? The postcoital hardly wears off."

"Fuck off." Baekhyun grins even if that isn’t really the case. He hasn’t even been seeing someone for weeks now, "I'm going, I need to go somewhere."

On his way somewhere but to an imaginary girlfriend, he even heard Sehun’s teasing shout.

"Bros before hoes Baek!"

Baekhyun used different stairs so he won’t be noticed lurking around the halls on his way to the auditorium. While it’s a longer trip, he was able to think of a way to handle a small dilemma in the process.

“Hey, Beomsil.” he smiles and the skinny boy blinks in shock.

“B-Baekhyun… can I help you?”

The theater club senior that one of his friends used to bully before is guiding the door, like he could stop anyone who would insist to come in. Upon seeing Baekhyun, he panics a little bit, but the known playboy simply gives him a harmless smile.

Baekhyun fakes curiosity, “Hmm, why are you out there? It’s hot. Look, you’re all sweaty.”

“Uhm, it’s okay… I need to stay at the door… because of the rehearsal inside.” he said, not exactly knowing how to have a causal conversation with the Byun Baekhyun.

“Aww. The drama club is making you guard the door for your production?”

“A-Ah… no, just for today… I still have a role, you know… a minor one, but it’s the—”

“I’m just messing with you, I know you’re a good actor!” he laughs that seems to compliment the student well. Baekhyun intentionally makes him hear his sigh, “Man, looks like I’m gonna have to try again on Monday.”

“U-Uhm… are you going somewhere?”

“Supposed to. I’m looking for Ms. Han, but I don’t know her schedule so I don’t know where to find her. I need to submit this.” he even wipes his temple convincingly, “Ah… I’m tired, actually.”

“I think I know where she might be at this hour… you can—”

“Really? Can you hand this for me, Beomsil?” Baekhyun uses his charming smile that one can hardly resist, “I remember you were her student teacher last year so you must be familiar with her whereabouts, aren’t you? Ah… my feet hurt from walking…”

“I-I can try a-after thi—”

“She really needs to have this now.” he grips the boy’s shoulder, “Please?”

There’s not a trace of fear for Baekhyun anymore when Beomsil brought his assignment to the said teacher. In a few minutes, Baekhyun was able to redeem himself to a person that might’ve thought he’s trouble personified. And now he got what he came for by sitting at the very back of the big auditorium, concealing his presence without effort because of the darkness and the current tension in the rehearsal.

“You’re too stiff, Ayla. This line is crucial, don’t stutter.” Mackenyu sighs, “Again.”

The actress Macken is working a scene on looks so tired already.

“I love you… with so much of my heart that none… is left to protest.” she delivered that made, even Baekhyun, cringe.

“It’s still like the first ones!”

 _“So much of my heart that none is left to protest.”_ he mumbled on his seat while grinning, “Goodness gracious.”

Chanyeol is being his usual devoted self, going through a laptop computer to work on the music. Even from where he is, Baekhyun can easily spot him. It’s like a natural skill already.

“W-Well it’s not really that easy, okay!” the lead actress stuttered because of the stoic look on Mackenyu’s face, “Can we… change this line? Something less intimate? Our version is a bit modernized anyway.”

“This is the heart of the play. We’re not changing anything.” now the director seems more pissed than anyone in the room, “For fuck’s sake, we’re all friends here. Why is it so awkward for you to do such a simple scene?”

The scolded actress frowns, “Why don’t you do it then? So you’ll see it’s not very easy to be in my place.”

Baekhyun grins, entertained by the first few minutes of his stay already.

“You want me to practice Beatrice’s lines? Are you being serious right now?”

“Yes. Show me how you do it.”

“Wow, she’s bossy.” Baekhyun commented again, enjoying his own private time.

“Okay.” Macken gives her a humorless smile, “If I do it well, then I won’t hear a single complaint from you again. Got it?”

“Just punch each other.” Baekhyun added while chewing another pack of gum.

The director slash one of the lead actors tossed the script somewhere with a sigh.

“Alright.” Macken looks around the boys on stage, “Jinyoung, come closer.”

The boy hasn’t even stood up and the complaining actress is already doing what she’s good at.

“I don’t think that’s going to work. You’re taller than him.”

“God.” he rolls his eyes and finds the boy working on sounds at the side, “Chanyeol… can you come here for a while?”

Baekhyun lifts a brow.

“W-Why me?” the boy asked while fixing his glasses.

“You don’t need to say the lines, just stand here.”

“I-I can’t—”

“Please?” Macken smiles at him, opposed to how he snarled at everyone. “So… we can just get it over with.”

Chanyeol reluctantly stands up from his seat and walks to the stage. There’s a light mumbling around, some are even flashing a teasing smile. Baekhyun starts to wonder if they’re already an item way before this.

Macken keeps a professional stance and ignores everyone.

“Just… stand right here and hold my arms like this.” he holds onto Chanyeol’s sides to guide him in place, “There…”

He uneasily shifts when Chanyeol actually does as told. He looks up to the boy.

“Actually… can you say my line before? The last part, just say it…”

The actress crosses her arms from the corner, “Remember, I’m also struggling with the part after my lin—”

“I know! Jesus…” Macken hissed at her before sighing heavily, “is it okay if I kiss you?”

There’s a collective coo around. Baekhyun’s grin looks almost robotic now.

“Come on, Macken! You can’t take Chanyeol’s first kiss like this!” someone started teasing.

_“He’s all red.”_

_“Ah you’re so cruel!”_

“Shut up!” Macken shouted at them before looking at Chanyeol, who’s actually flushed by the suggestion, “I-It’s just a pretend kiss… promise. Is it okay?”

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol nodding while looking like a timid boy. He’s got it bad, huh?

“Okay. Just stay there and do the line.” the stern director gulps, “Ready?”

“Action!”

“Then do it…” Chanyeol reads the line from the prompter, “Do it, Beatrice… do it with all your heart.”

The other shifts into full actor mode and looks at him with such a passionate gaze.

“I love you… with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.” Macken delivered flawlessly before caging his face for a kiss… that looks real. At least from Baekhyun’s place.

“Wow.” they gasped and Macken raised a brow at the complaining girl.

“That’s how you do it.” he said before awkwardly looking at Chanyeol, “T-Thanks, Yeol. You can go back.”

Chanyeol nods once and goes back to his place, slightly red.

“That’s like… so real.” someone pointed out.

“That’s how it’s done. Now I don’t wanna hear any shit from you, Ayla. Do it like you mean it.” he said before yelling at everyone, “Last scene before we finish today! Come on!”

Baekhyun doesn’t finish it and goes back outside to smoke. His Raison is still filled even after almost a month since he bought it so he’s consuming some now. This is a safe place to smoke aside from the back gate. He can only take a few minutes of Shakespearean bullshit.

“Good job today! I’ll see you all next rehearsals. Don’t forget my reminders, okay? And don’t be late!”

Baekhyun hides himself in the balcony beside the auditorium when the club starts leaving. He takes one quick glance and sees that Chanyeol is walking to his way.

“Hey, Yeol!” Macken called before Chanyeol gets closer to where he is. Baekhyun faces the other side again, “You going home?”

“Yeah.”

“You did well, today.” the usually confident student seems to lose his cool, “And uh… sorry about the…”

“It’s okay...” Chanyeol said, “It’s for the rehearsal.”

“You were so good… as well.” Baekhyun hears everything from where he is so he tries his hardest to hide amusement, “Uhm… I hope everything’s going well for the music?”

“Yeah. The mix sounds great. The song is in the process as well,” Chanyeol reported like some lesson update. Baekhyun wants to laugh, “everything will be done for the final rehearsal.”

“Great… uh—” he finally stops when he realized Baekhyun is the person smoking on the nearest balcony. The smoking boy doesn’t have to wait for too long when the student council president stands right next to him.

“Why are you here?” he coldly asked the other senior.

Baekhyun smiles, “Spreading the awful smoke, what else?”

Mackenyu stares at him with disbelief before snatching the cigarette to throw it in the wet plant box.

“Seriously?”

“Hmm, did I interrupt something romantic?” Baekhyun chuckled. Chanyeol sends him a serious look from where he stands, “Whatever… I’ll leave.”

“Much better.” Macken said.

Baekhyun smirks at the both of them before going down the stairs. He takes the back gate alone, walking to the next empty street where he waits. He takes out his pack of cigars again but puts it back in his bag, suddenly not in the mood for it.

The other boy arrives after a few minutes.

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol nonchalantly said while handing him the helmet. Baekhyun’s arms are crossed, “What?”

Baekhyun doesn’t move a limb and simply stares blankly. Chanyeol looks around before turning the engine off.

“If you remain standing there someone might come and see.”

“Are you worried?” Baekhyun suggestively asked, “That someone might see us?”

“You are.” Chanyeol retaliated easily, “You’re the one who requested to be fetched at the street near the back gate, Byun.”

He _tss-_ ed and finally puts the helmet on.

“Touché.”

They went on with their usual jam-packed weekday at the shop. Even Halmi needed to help once in a while, causing Baekhyun to become extra serious on his job. He barely spoke to Chanyeol until they’re closing at almost 8 in the evening.

“You okay?” the taller boy asked when he sat on his chair, not uttering any insult yet. They’re just finishing up in the garage now.

“Of course,” Baekhyun shrugged, “just tired from looking for this teacher the whole day and then here.”

“At least you submitted on time, right?” he stops spacing out when a tupperware of chocolate-coated strawberries gets presented in front of him, “And for that… here.”

Baekhyun looks at him but Chanyeol simply gives a half-smile. He didn’t even notice him doing this in between all of that. Despite that, Baekhyun can’t help feeling another unnecessary feeling.

“Are you really proud of me… or was it talking to your crush that made your mood so much lighter today?” Baekhyun asked in between eating, a bit bitter for someone eating a sour fruit.

“What?”

“Mackenyu. He was talking to you before we left, right?”

Chanyeol sighs, “It was for the play.”

“Yet you’re totally digging it, aren’t you?” he wryly grins while indulging himself with the snack. Chanyeol gives him a bored look.

“We talk every day. We’re friends. There’s nothing new about that.”

“I watched your rehearsal today, you know.” the taller slows down from eating because of this, “I was there, at the back of the auditorium. Amusing myself.”

“Aren’t you mad? That I watched?” Baekhyun smiles despite anticipating every answer from Chanyeol.

“Why would I be mad?” the said boy asked back, “Did you find something to make fun of?”

“Lots,” he giggles, “but I found something much more interesting.”

Chanyeol frowns in confusion, but Baekhyun proceeds to teasing him.

“Got kissed by your crush, huh?”

The taller isn’t even surprised that he couldn’t let this one go.

“He didn’t kiss me.” Chanyeol said once and for all, “And we were simply rehearsing a line.”

 _“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest…”_ but Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he even mocked the line, “was it the type of lines that gets you all giddy, Park?”

Chanyeol stands up from his seat and snatches the container away from him, which is already emptied by Baekhyun, anyway.

He leans forward to be more teasing, “Some Shakespearean line and a light, fluttering kiss, huh?”

Chanyeol looks back at him, “I said we didn’t kiss.”

“He made it look real, I must say.” Baekhyun squints his eyes, “I’m confused though… why didn’t you want him to kiss you? I would’ve made out with my crush if I’m given the chance.”

He’s not given an answer so Baekhyun instantly comes up with his own.

“Unless… oh.” his lips slowly form a bigger grin. Chanyeol faces him again and catches that.

“What’s funny?”

“So… you actually… haven’t been kissed yet?” Baekhyun tries to suppress a laugh, “Like… ever.”

 _Jesus._ Chanyeol sighs in exasperation. It was wrong to assume that Baekhyun was acting weirdly today. To make him his favorite snack so he would feel better. Very wrong. Turns out, he’s okay.

“You didn’t want to kiss him because you didn’t know how to, right?” he begins laughing when he assumed Chanyeol’s silence is the clear answer, “Oh god, you become more and more interesting every goddamn day.”

“I just didn’t want to. Don’t make a big fuss about it.” Chanyeol said before walking to the other side of the garage. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to get the memo though, when he tails behind him.

“Is that why you were beet red back there? All flushed because you were afraid you’d mess up a first kiss?” Baekhyun presses more. Chanyeol can only shake his head in impatience.

“Shut it, Byun. Let’s get this done so we can go home.”

Baekhyun becomes the peeve that he is and even starts to tickle him.

He grimly looks at the boy who goes on with poking his sides, “I said shut it, Baekhyun. I’m serious.”

The shorter pouts a little.

“Fine, geez…”

Annoyed, Chanyeol turns away from him and fixes the mess in the garage. Baekhyun is still right behind him, hands placed on the sides of his waist as he comes up with another plan.

“Park…” Baekhyun slyly calls him, “Park.”

“What?” Chanyeol hissed.

“Aren’t you curious?” he asked, “What it feels like?”

Chanyeol slows down for a bit.

“About what?”

“Do you want to learn?” Baekhyun stands up right beside him, raising both his brows, “The perfect first kiss?”

“Does it need a lesson?” Chanyeol looks at him, “And who’s going to teach me? You?”

His face softens when Baekhyun suggestively smiles without answering. He feels the need to move away quickly.

The taller sighs in disbelief and walks back to where his school bag is, “Stop fooling around, Byun.”

“What? It’s nothing! We’re friends, right? Friends help each other.”

"We're not friends."

"Then much better!" Baekhyun even waves his hands, "The more it doesn't count. I can give you some pointers and we wouldn't have to talk about it again because we never really gave a shit about each other."

Chanyeol can’t believe what he’s hearing, especially when he looks at Baekhyun again and the said boy seems really serious about the harmless try. More than that, he can’t believe he hasn’t straight up said _no_ yet.

"You'd kiss me?" he asked Baekhyun, hoisting a brow up from the other guy.

"Well, duh? You like guys. Mackenyu is a guy."

"Yes, but you don't."

Chanyeol raises a brow at him, "Do you?"

"No. But I got the experience… with girls, I mean." Baekhyun casually shrugs like it’s the coolest thing ever, "Plenty of them. And it's just a kiss, there's not much difference between guys and chicks. It's the 21st century. I even kiss my friends for fun."

They succumb into a brief silence. Baekhyun’s smile grows bigger when he finds the conflict in Chanyeol’s eyes. Of course, he wants it too.

"Let's stop this nonsense."

"Trust me, Park. One of the worst memories that could haunt you in the future would be an awful first kiss." he nods in encouragement like he’s just selling some life insurance.

"Are you shy?" he added and tries to catch the boy’s serious gaze, "Do you think I'd judge your skill then hold it against you? I'm offended, I'm not like that."

"Fine."

Baekhyun blinks in awe, "Fine… as in..."

"Just make it quick and do what you need to do." Chanyeol stares at him seriously and sits on the nearest Monobloc.

Baekhyun bites his lip to conceal too much delight. Taking in a huge breath, Baekhyun walks closer to him.

"From here on then, I'd be that cute guy you're fantasizing about." Chanyeol looks up at his face when he stood right in front of him, "First things first..."

The taller gulps when instead of the chair beside his own, Baekhyun places himself on him.

"I don't think he would—" Baekhyun closes more space before he could even finish, grinning bigger when he stiffens, "w-would aggressively sit… on my lap for a… first kiss."

"Well we don't know about that, Park." Baekhyun said before preparing to start off by putting both his hands on his shoulders, "First pointer: the kiss should fit the situation. You don't just put your lips on each other. You should feel the vibe of the scene… your motivation… the place."

Hell… where did that even come from? Baekhyun feels like he has to make it sound like an actual lesson.

He gets a closer look on Chanyeol’s perfect face. It’s not really hard to notice despite his big glasses and always messy hair. Teen movies are always a bunch of liars. At their school, Chanyeol would easily outnumber his girlfriend count if he’d want to.

 _Let’s hope not._ Baekhyun says in his head. He has a reputation to uphold.

"You're too rigid. Loosen up." he told Chanyeol like it’s the easiest to do when either of the old couple could come down any minute and walk into them like this, "Say I'm him… what do you do out of instinct? Where do you put your hands?"

The taller places his large hands on his thighs. Baekhyun lets out a silent gasp and tries to conceal it with a composed smile soon after.

"That's good. But keep your hold light. You don't want to seem too eager." he reaches for Chanyeol’s right hand and puts it on the small of his back, "It's better if this other hand is here… there you go."

Chanyeol instinctively pulls him closer, causing them to meet each other’s gaze. It’s a wonder how Baekhyun suddenly seems so small in his arms.

"And then no matter how brief, let your noses touch first… gently." the way Baekhyun speaks against his lips sends tickles, "You want to send your signal… look down on his lips, a bit inquisitive, yes." His slender fingers gently trail all over Chanyeol’s face, "Then look back into his eyes… let your fingers run on the parts of his face you've always wanted to touch..."

When Baekhyun leans closer, Chanyeol gently shuts his eyes. He feels his warm lips softly pressing on his own. The soft, slender fingers remain on his face. It’s a brief and delicate kiss, like Baekhyun is afraid to push further so as to not scare him. But when he pulls away, Chanyeol’s eyes look a little different.

"There..." he mumbles with a light sigh.

"Was that the kiss that fit the situation?" Chanyeol asked, gazing down to Baekhyun puckered lips.

The boy on his lap takes another gulp before pressing himself more comfortably on his lap.

"Part your lips a little..." Baekhyun commanded that he instantly obeys. The former droops down for a much deeper kiss. Chanyeol unknowingly grips on him harder when his tongue slid in his mouth. He kisses him back with the same degree.

After a minute, Baekhyun is the first one to pull away. They’re both breathless, weighing each other’s possible thoughts through their eyes.

"What's the matter?" Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse.

"N-Nothing." he tries to grin even if Chanyeol’s question stunned him a little, "That's p-pretty decent… for a first-timer."

Chanyeol slowly grins, lips still reddened.

"I'm used to acing my lessons, Byun."

"Who's hungry—"

The two of them panic from the sudden arrival but it’s Baekhyun who loses rationale by carelessly moving away from his lap.

"Fuck— aw!" Baekhyun lost balance from instantly getting off him. Chanyeol stands up from his own seat with widened eyes.

"—kids?" Halmi’s smile falls when she sees Chanyeol’s panicked face while Baekhyun groans on the floor, "Oh goodness, what happened?"

"W-Well, uh..."

"I slipped… Halmi." Baekhyun lies for his own stupidity, "I-I stepped on some… p-plastic… here. I'm fine."

He accepts Chanyeol’s hand presented to him, like it wasn’t just holding him inappropriately a minute ago.

"You sure you didn't hurt your bum?" the lady noticed how red he is, "You look flushed, honey, are you honestly okay?"

Chanyeol gulps after facing the other side.

Baekhyun clears his throat and forces out a smile, "Yes..."

"Probably just hungry, Halmi." Chanyeol glances at him before smiling at the Grandma, "Dinner's served, right?"

The two of them dodge each other’s look while following the clueless old lady upstairs. So much for a good first kiss… lesson.

—

Before lunchtime on a Saturday, he wasn’t surprised when his friends continuously texted him, asking his whereabouts. They would always hang out on a weekend, but since Baekhyun has been ditching them for the past few weeks, they are slowly getting curious too.

_Where are you?_

_You’re not coming?_

Sehun’s texts were the only ones he answered. Once he tells them about him, the others will eventually shut up. That’s just how he stands among them.

_No, gotta go somewhere today._

The other replies after a minute.

_Again?_

Baekhyun blankly stares on the screen of his flip phone before replying.

_It’s important._

“Come home before it’s dark, okay? I’ll prepare some dinner.” Halmi told them when the truck honked outside, “You should be heading now. Don’t stroll away from Baekhyunnie, okay? He’s not yet familiar with the plantation yet.”

Halmi sends them outside, reminding Chanyeol to always look after him. He’s in his simple white shirt, pants and boots that made Baekhyun watch him a bit longer. Then he pretends to be preoccupied by something else whenever Chanyeol would look at his way.

What the hell is happening to him?

“Chop chop! I still have to rush some deliveries!” a big, scary looking guy is ironically grinning at them when he got out to help Chanyeol with the boxes.

Baekhyun looks at the unfamiliar guy.

“Hey, Dongseok.” Chanyeol started off upon noticing his confusion, “This is Baekhyun.”

“Oh. Hey.” the man nods at him, “Didn’t know you got yourself a new friend.”

Baekhyun ignores them and proceeds to putting the empty carts on the truck bed. He hears Chanyeol reminding the older man.

“Don’t drive too fast. The road is still muddy from the rain last night.” Chanyeol told him before walking to the cargo bed of the old pickup truck where the carts are, “Come on.”

Baekhyun watches while he hops on it, “Wait… we’re sitting there?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol offers him a hand, “don’t worry, it’s clean here. We can’t really fit inside, it’s just for two people.”

Baekhyun blankly stares at his hand that earns him a chuckle from Chanyeol.

“We’re not going to pass by your friends on the way to plantation, Byun.” he humorously added.

“Whatever.” Baekhyun still didn’t accept his hand despite the struggle. When they sat on the edge, he looks at Chanyeol from the side of his eyes. “Move a little further.”

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, “Why? I can’t. The boxes are here.”

The other boy sighs in defeat and has let himself settle beside Chanyeol with barely any space between them because of the carts and boxes around them. Chanyeol smiles knowingly without him noticing.

Baekhyun couldn’t really say no to Halmi when she asked him to help Chanyeol with the harvest from the nearby orchard since it’s already the season. Turns out they’re not simply getting products from Suncheon, but also here. The old lady was really pleading so how could he decline? And why would he? It’s not like he has any problem with Chanyeol aside from the fact that he’s been acting weird for someone who bravely initiated the kiss… or lesson, whatever.

“I finished the book last night.” the boy in his thoughts spoke while fixing his glasses, “You’re right, it was great.”

“It took you so long.” Baekhyun only said before going back to watching the fields they pass by.

Chanyeol’s lips protrude in amusement.

“This is new. No questions about the author’s choices today. What’s up?”

“Well, you said it yourself. It’s great. I agree. That’s all.”

“Is it about what happened yesterday?” Chanyeol casually asked that got him choking with his own spit. Baekhyun coughs continuously.

He sends him a glare when he recovered, “The hell…”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Chanyeol asked again, “Don’t worry. You said we can forget about it, so you have my word. I won’t tell anyone.”

Baekhyun blinks a few times and looks in front again, “Well… at least we’re clear.”

When he doesn’t hear Chanyeol responding beside him, he turns to him again and sees a grin on his lips.

“Did you just… smirk at me, Park?”

The taller coughs to divert his attention before hopping off the truck bed.

“We’re here.”

Baekhyun realizes that they already stopped beside a big orchard or oranges and Mandarin tangerines, close to the hills.

He freezes from the sudden memory. Despite his hitching breath, he gets to look around and confirm that it’s the same place as before. He doesn’t notice Chanyeol standing right in front of him to make it worse.

“Here.” he offered him a hand again and chuckled when Baekhyun reluctantly looked at it, “It’s muddy, you might slip.”

Baekhyun took his hand while still blinking in a rapid manner. He tries not to think about it today. Like a hot pot though, he pulls his hand away from Chanyeol’s grip when he finally got down successfully.

“Let’s get to work.” he said and follows the taller to the orchard house where he got to read Sehun’s reply from his last text.

_I bet your new toy got you so whipped._

The weather was good enough to allow them to harvest with ease. It’s not raining, but the ground is still muddy. Baekhyun’s boots already have a thick layer of mud around. Since the orchard is bigger than it initially looked like, he proposed the idea to harvest on their own to make it faster. _To make the job easier,_ said Baekhyun.

Throughout the afternoon, Baekhyun would still space out while looking around the beautiful orchard. He never imagined it’s a better view inside. A vivid memory would crawl back to him so he’d instantly go back to work. Chanyeol would appear behind him every now and then, helping him carry the carts after finishing his own task way ahead of Baekhyun.

He’s in the middle of resting near the orchard house when Chanyeol comes out in a white tank top after sweating on his previous shirt. He runs his fingers through his hair so he can wipe the seat on his forehead. Baekhyun’s breath hitches when he walks to where he is, his eyes staying longer on the boy’s arms. Since when did Chanyeol become this fit?

His crisis worsens when the boy opens the hose beside him to wash his dirtied arms and the surface of his boots.

“What?” Chanyeol asked when he caught him watching.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “N-Nothing…”

“How many did you manage to get?” he checked the boxes Baekhyun brought before chuckling, “Two baskets? Really?”

“Fuck off. It’s not that easy, Park.” he hissed before drinking water out of thirst.

“From the amount of mud on your boots, I expected a lot more.” he’s been smirking a lot lately and Baekhyun doesn’t like it. Though his frown softens when the taller squats in front of him to clean his boots, “Here, let me.”

Baekhyun watches the entire gesture. How even the boots get such a gentle treatment. He stares on Chanyeol’s serious face.

How was Chanyeol sent to this place?

“Chanyeol.” Dongseok approached them from the orchard house, “Your father said you can harvest more. They got good crops out there as well, no need to take some from here.”

“Alright.”

Baekhyun looks at them, a bit curious. Dongseok knows Chanyeol’s father? The father knows they’re harvesting?

“I’m getting some more.” he washes his hands and looks at the unusually quiet boy, “Wanna come with me? Or do you just want to rest here?”

“I’ll come, but I won’t be picking anymore.” Baekhyun said that earned him a light laughter.

“Sure thing, your highness.”

They walk around in a comfortable silence, with Chanyeol pulling good pieces from the trees and Baekhyun simply pushing the cart behind him. It's when they got away from the orchard house when Baekhyun remembers his curiosity.

“Hey Park,” he started off when Chanyeol starts reaching out for more tangerines, “why does Dongseok-hyung seem to always be reporting to you? Especially calls from your father regarding the orchard?”

“I have to keep track of all the harvest here once in a while, and then send numbers to him back home. We always do that, no matter where the fruits are exported.” he said but it still doesn’t make sense to the other.

“But why? Is it necessary?”

Chanyeol looks back at him this time, brows slightly rising as if he realized something.

“It’s not like your father owns all of this or something.” Baekhyun added with a chuckle, only to feel stupid when Chanyeol gives him a clear answer through his silence and gaze, “Oh fuck…”

The boy with glasses gives him a half-hearted smile.

“Y-You own this orchard?” he asked, open-mouthed.

“My parents own it.” Chanyeol said like that’s different in any sense, “I’m just helping out.”

“Fuck that, your parents own it, of course you own it too!” he gasped.

Chanyeol simply looks up to check for ripe pieces hanging on the branches.

“I don’t like claiming things I didn’t work for.”

Baekhyun goes back to his old memory, and things begin to make sense in his head.

“So… you mean all of these trees, the land… wow.” he looks around, staring longer at the parts where he can barely see the end, “Why didn’t you mention it before?”

“Like I said, it’s not mine to brag about.” he said while watching Baekhyun gawk around, “And I didn’t know you’d be so interested.”

“So you mean you have a bigger land at Suncheon?”

“My parents manage there. Most of our products come from our Suncheon plantation.” Chanyeol didn’t even answer the question directly, and Baekhyun can already tell the answer.

He observes Chanyeol for a while, wondering if he ever bragged about all he has to someone else. But then he already knows the answer to that.

“Is that why you chose to study here?” Baekhyun asked after a brief silence, “Because you want to learn and manage this?”

“I don’t manage it, they want me to focus on studying. But I help out.” Chanyeol said in between peeling one that looks really good, “As early as I could, I wanted to learn every process that happens, in every level of job. I tried them all. I wanted to learn it myself. That’s why the farmers here also treat me like a worker.”

Baekhyun looks so in awe. Chanyeol stands right beside him with a peeled tangerine in his hand.

“Here… try this one.” he lets it touch Baekhyun’s lips. The shorter parts them to eat it from Chanyeol’s hand, nodding in response.

“It’s good, right? We picked it just in time.” Baekhyun’s eyes linger on his smile.

When Chanyeol stares back at him, Baekhyun asks more questions. For once, he’s genuinely curious about someone else’s life.

“Is that why you’re… also going to study college here?”

Chanyeol looks at the distance.

“I haven’t completely decided on that.” he nods, “But yeah, I’d want to stay close here as much as possible.”

“Do you plan to manage this after you finish college?”

Chanyeol looks amused by the keenness in the boy’s eyes. He’s so used to seeing Baekhyun jump on one topic to another, easily bored. But now, he looks so eager to know so many things.

How could anyone say no to that face?

“To be honest… I really want to expand this. We’ve been exporting to nearby provinces and Seoul for so many years but I think we can do so much more than that. We can reach abroad if we want to, but my parents are contented on keeping it simple and stable.” Baekhyun quietly listens to him, “If I get the chance… I really want us to expand. Maximize the plantation for more crops and offer more products. Improve factories. Offer more livelihood to willing residents here and back in Suncheon so they can have jobs.”

Baekhyun watches him, barely blinking.

“And then after that… I really want to buy more properties, use more possible plantations. Then maybe I can open a primary school here and in Suncheon for the farmer’s kids.” he added with a warm smile that goes well with the strong hue of orange around.

The certainty in his eyes, tone and smile sends Baekhyun a different feeling. He admires him, yet he can’t help feeling envious. Chanyeol wasn’t originally from here and yet he already built so many dreams in this place. Baekhyun feels ashamed for himself.

He realizes how mindlessly he’s been living his life here. No directions or concrete plans.

“S-Since when did you want all of those?” he asked like it’s going to help him figure out where he had gone wrong.

“Ever since I can remember.” Chanyeol said, chuckling before his next words, “I’ve told my parents and of course they have their doubts. You see, they’re very traditional when it comes to business.” from his faint smile, it’s obvious how he misses his parents, “Since I was young, I would tell them my goals and they would look at me like I’ve gone mental.”

“But they support you…” Baekhyun mumbled. _Lucky._

“They do.” Chanyeol looks back at him, “Still… I want to work really hard for those dreams. I know I’m not exactly starting from scratch, but I want to make sure I’m not taking everything I already have for granted. I really want to make them proud.”

Baekhyun watches the smiling boy like a canvass. Smart, handsome and kind. Full of life and dreams. Who wouldn’t want a guy like that for themselves?

Suddenly, the envy he feels has gone into different directions. Most of them involves Chanyeol, or being with Chanyeol.

“You’re looking at me like I’ve grown some horns, Byun.” he grins in amusement when the shorter stares at him longer.

“You h-have such big plans…” he reasoned out.

“We all have,” Chanyeol slowly nods, “I’ve just had mine quite early.”

Baekhyun forces a chuckle. _Yeah, right._

“What about you?” he asked while walking again, “What’s your dream?”

Baekhyun simply follows his feet with a look, “I don’t know… I don’t think I have one.”

“I feel like you’re really into writing. And you’re exceptional in it.” Chanyeol genuinely said beside him that made him look.

Baekhyun’s eyes unknowingly light up from this,

“You think?” he smiles then slowly shakes his head, “My Dad said it’s not practical.”

“It’s your dream not your father’s.” Chanyeol seriously said, “If you’re doing something you genuinely love… you see the world a lot more differently, trust me.”

Baekhyun laughs lightly, so Chanyeol looks at him in confusion.

“You almost sound like you care about me and my dreams.”

“I do.” Baekhyun’s grin gets dwindled when Chanyeol nodded without hesitation, “Of course, I do… Halmi and Halbi do, too.”

“But… we hated each other. I-I’m mean to you…” he said while blinking rapidly.

Chanyeol stops one more time, facing him completely. The only thing that covers the setting sun from seeing them are the trees around, which are coincidentally orange as well.

“I never hated you.” the hue from the setting sun reflects beautifully on his eyes while he speaks, “What you did, maybe, but not you.”

Baekhyun takes a deep, silent breath.

“I don’t really like defining people I meet with their mistakes.” he said that rendered Baekhyun speechless, “We should go. The sun’s about to set. Mosquitoes will eat us alive here at night.”

Still in deep thought, Baekhyun follows Chanyeol back to the orchard house.

They’re walking to the side closer to the hills, near the end of countless orange trees. Baekhyun is quietly walking a meter behind Chanyeol when they pass by an old gate. It’s barely noticeable from afar because of cypress vines that already grew all over it. It’s covering another property right at the foot of the hills, set apart from the Park’s orchard by cemented walls.

“What’s this?” Baekhyun stops right in front of the vined gate.

“I think it’s an old plantation, but it’s private. I think there’s only a cabin and a small garden there.” Chanyeol slowly stops when he realized he’s not following, “Owners haven’t been there for quite some time now.”

He continues to walk, though it comes to another stop when he doesn’t hear Baekhyun’s steps anymore. Chanyeol turns around and sees the petite boy facing the gate.

“Byun.”

“Can we go in and see?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen with excitement.

“I just told you it’s a private property.” he said but the other boy has already started climbing the old gate, “Byun, get down! Someone might see you!”

He’s obviously so used to trouble based on how easily he climbed up a gate with not much gaps to hold onto.

“Chanyeol…” he gasps while looking at the other side then turns to smile at him, “Chanyeol, no one’s around! Let’s go in!”

“For fuck’s sake, Byun.” Chanyeol hissed while looking up, “Do you want the police to arrest you for trespassing?”

“Fuck the police.” Baekhyun mumbled and effortlessly climbed to the other side anyway. Chanyeol groans with impatience.

“Baekhyun!” he clicks his tongue, “Goddammit.”

After hearing Baekhyun’s steps on the other side, Chanyeol begins to get anxious when they disappear.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol panics when he doesn’t hear the boy’s voice anymore, “Shit… are you okay?”

He’s left with no choice but to climb up the wall too. The property looks a bit eerie on first glance, but it’s a pretty decent one, especially there are so many vined flowers around.

Chanyeol finally spots Baekhyun standing from a distance.

“Byun, what the fuck i—”

“Park…” Baekhyun mumbled in awe while staring right in front of him, “this is heaven.”

Chanyeol casts a look in front of him, seeing a small farm overlooking the hills directly. The place looks a bit unkempt, but since the loam soil is good and it gets enough rain and sunlight this summer, the fruit is in full bloom.

_“Strawberries…”_

“A whole fucking field.” Baekhyun gapes, “How the hell have I never heard about this…”

Chanyeol looks around the area, “It doesn’t look maintained. There’s also not a single caretaker around.”

“How could they abandon this…” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol can tell he’s fighting the urge to pick them all. For some reason, the awe on his face makes him exceptionally happy.

“Park,” Baekhyun hopefully looks at him, catching his eyes, “will you ever consider buying this? In the future?”

He falls into a daze. This might be the first time Baekhyun looks hopeful about something in the future… and to think that it’s somehow related to him.

His heart goes frantic like it’s not making enough noise.

“It’s just that… you said you want to buy more land and this one… this one’s just beside your orchard.” Baekhyun added between his silence, enumerating reasons to convince him, “Just… maybe you’d consider.”

_Maybe. Or maybe not just that._

Chanyeol smiles before looking back at the field, “Let’s just hope it’s for sale by then.”

Baekhyun beams happily for the first time today. Just in time as the glow of orange around becomes darker.

“Look…” Chanyeol points right behind him where the hills are, “beautiful.”

The shorter boy takes a step to get a better look of the setting sun. His brown hair becomes browner.

“The sunset isn’t seen like this from the orchard because there are many trees blocking the hills.” Chanyeol added from his side, hands in both his pockets.

“This place is amazing…” Baekhyun’s cheeks rounded from beaming brightly.

“It is.” Chanyeol agreed. But when he turns to look at him, the taller isn’t watching the sunset at all.

Baekhyun parts his lips, pursing them again to lightly gulp. He lifts a hand and reaches for Chanyeol’s hair, while the latter simply watches him do so, not flinching or pulling away. The place seems to affect his courage. He naturally lets things flow right here and this point gets proven when he pulls down Chanyeol by the nape so he could meet his lips. The taller cages his face between his hands to kiss him back, lips slightly curling up in the midst of it.

As the lesson said, just according to the place and situation.

Baekhyun pulls away and the sun has completely set.

“What’s that for?” Chanyeol asked against his lips. Baekhyun returns his hands back to his sides.

He clears his throat and allows the heat on his face to tone down now that the light blue sky won’t be able to hide it anymore.

Baekhyun blinks before stepping back, “I got carried away…”

The taller boy raises a brow, licking his moistened lips.

“I-It’s getting dark. We should go.” he instantly walks back to the gate while his face heats too much. The growing darkness around can’t even conceal it.

“Park.” he looks back and sees the other boy on the same spot he left him, looking amused. “What are you grinning for?”

“Nothing…” Chanyeol easily catches up to him while still wearing that grin he’d like to wipe off, “just wondering… how often you get carried away that much.” he shrugged before walking ahead of him.

Baekhyun throws dagger eyes on his back for this, and yet he can’t stop biting his lip after that so he won’t have to mirror the same little smile that lingers on Chanyeol’s lips all throughout their way home.

That night, Baekhyun tried to sleep. But after trying so hard and flipping himself on his bed for an hour and a half, he stood up and sat in front of his desk. He furiously wrote until his hand hurt— writing and erasing, then furiously writing again. His brows were crossed the entire time and in the middle of dawn, he stared at the completed song that’s due a few months from now.

“Oh fuck…” Baekhyun cussed hard while staring on his ceiling, the lyrics of the song haunting his mind nonstop. The reason for his excessive palpitations for the past few weeks become clearer. It comes in a picture of someone surrounded by a deep orange hue. When Baekhyun finally realized what’s been happening to him, only one thing’s for sure.

He’s fucking doomed.


	2. On The Basis of Feelings

Baekhyun is being weird.

In the first few days, Chanyeol simply felt like he’s the only one being nonsensical. That maybe he’s just exaggerating things because of being too observant. He talked to him casually and the other boy did not completely dismiss him. What could possibly be wrong with that?

But the changes became much more reeking. Baekhyun totally ditched the chance to insult that bright green sweater he had. Chanyeol styled his hair for Kyu’s birthday and he only said _nice_ when asked how he looked. That one could be normal with anyone but it’s Baekhyun, and he can either be extremely mean or be the biggest tease. _He doesn’t use the word ‘nice’._

Among all these other things, it seems like his only goal is to avoid any contact with Chanyeol. At least the one they’ve already established.

“You sure you can carry it?” he asked once while watching the petite boy walking in a zigzag because of the weight of the delivery box. They would always carry big boxes together but Baekhyun seemed to feel extra stronger that day for refusing any of his help.

“Yes.” Baekhyun hissed, but from the look on his face alone, Chanyeol was nowhere convinced. When the shorter almost lost balance, he finally took a step closer to assist.

“Give me the other side, I’ll help—”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. He shifts away from Chanyeol like he’s a plague.

“I can do it!”

The taller could only stare at him seriously.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep! I’ll get the other one!” Baekhyun laughs before running back outside. Away from the plague.

One day, Chanyeol just had enough of it. Baekhyun was sitting a foot away from him, playing Nintendo DS that Chanyeol only saw that day. It’s surprising how he’s so engrossed by the toy when Chanyeol can perfectly quote him saying those are plain stupid.

Baekhyun’s back is facing him, so Chanyeol can freely throw dagger eyes on his back. When Halmi excused herself to go back upstairs, he finally stood up and walked towards the other boy.

“Byun,” he started off seriously, “are you avoiding me?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even look at him from furiously playing, “Course not.”

“Why don’t you talk to me, then?”

“I’m playing.”

Chanyeol stands right in front of him, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem shaken or anything. It’s like he wants to appear casual, when in fact his pretense is already so obvious.

“Didn’t know you’re into DS.” Baekhyun doesn’t abandon the game despite their close distance, “Thought you said they’re stupid.”

“Fuck off, Park. I can like whatever I want.” he snarled before the DS finally gets snatched from his hands, “What the—”

Baekhyun tries to pull the DS back, but Chanyeol’s height would not allow him. He ends up sulking on his seat, not returning eye contact.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol seriously asked.

He sighs when Baekhyun simply shakes his head. It’s Halmi’s sudden presence that disrupts his next question.

“Baekhyunnie,” she doesn’t notice the tension based from the smile on her face, “your father’s on the phone.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem happy about it, exhaling a huge breath out of frustration. He weakly walks up to the garage where the phone is.

After months of working together, Chanyeol doesn’t really know that much about Baekhyun’s family. He answered questions about them to declare there’s no problem, yet he doesn’t share anything like they’re special. He didn’t pay attention to any of Baekhyun’s phone calls with his parents, except now. Because Chanyeol watched every detail— his frown turning into exasperation and the way his eyes were filled with angry tears threatening to fall. It’s not Baekhyun’s raising voice, but the way he holds defeat back and keeps it in even when his face clearly screams agony. It’s all he noticed.

Chanyeol stares at him even after Baekhyun slammed the phone back to its place. He briefly stays where he is, with shoulders heaving and fingers gently wiping his eye. Chanyeol sees it, too.

“What did he say?” the taller asked when he walked back to the shop with the same blank face.

“Since when did you become so fucking nosy, Park?” Baekhyun grins, but even that doesn't make Chanyeol feel different.

“Well you were yelling back there so it’s normal to be alarmed.”

Baekhyun shrugs. Chanyeol wishes he would take that forced smile out of his face. He’s not another person Baekhyun has to fool. He can be true to him, because he will listen.

“He’s pushing that Canada thing.” he said without looking at him, and Chanyeol pays full attention. He’s a bit scared that he won’t be deserving of this chance if he misses one tiny detail.

“Canada thing?”

“College in Canada.” Baekhyun remained serious but the gulp he made didn’t go unnoticed, “With my mother.”

There, he stops for a second. Chanyeol didn’t really expect that, so he barely knows how to react. Maybe it’s the fact that he can’t simply imagine Baekhyun being around people who can’t understand him. For who he really is, and not who people want him to be.

And just… Baekhyun, leaving. He can’t see it.

“Are you going?” Chanyeol asked. The only question that could still imply his message, and yet still conceal his intentions.

Baekhyun gazes at him briefly. Chanyeol can see his struggle to answer. He doesn’t want to go, right? Or at least that’s what the other boy wants to hear.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t give a shit.” he clenched his jaw after a sarcastic chuckle, “They’re just passing me to each other like some fucking ball. I honestly prefer to be by myself.”

Despite that, there’s still a clear hint of conflict in his eyes.

“Don’t you want to be with either of them?” he asked, though he’s not sure if it’s the right question because Baekhyun finally looks at him, longer than he ever did for the past few days.

“I know that tone.” he’s still smiling, but it simply looks like a bitter one, “I love my parents, if that’s what you’re curious about. I love the both of them.” the pause he made this time is much more meaningful, “But it’s just hard to like them as people, you know? Especially when they’ve done nothing but to try dodging their responsibility over me. I just want them to straight up tell me to get out of their lives and be on my own, because that seems more appealing to me, definitely.”

He continuously spoke like he had no second thoughts, looking straight into the other boy’s eyes with his glazed ones. And Chanyeol… Chanyeol could only stare.

“My life isn’t as perfect as yours, Park. Unfortunately.” he added. It was barely audible, but Chanyeol heard it. There’s a sudden pang in his chest. He remembers the unpalatable bitter taste of orange peel from their harvests, and it seems to make itself heard in Baekhyun’s tone.

And yet Chanyeol still stood there.

“Anyway, I don’t understand the rush. They’re not even sure if I’m graduating.” he snatched the toy back from an equally snatched boy, “Give me my DS back.”

—

Baekhyun loosens up a little after that. He realized it’s unfair to open up to Chanyeol and then just go back to avoiding him.

In the first place, it’s already unfair to brush him off just because Baekhyun realized he has feelings for him. Chanyeol doesn’t know, and if he has to act natural to keep it that way, then that’s what he’ll do.

It’s just a small sacrifice anyway. You know, he would just send Baekhyun that smile every time he’d struggle from carrying the boxes or absentmindedly stare on his lips when Baekhyun is talking about some book. Just a bit crushing of his heart every now and then, like what any nerd does to his bully.

It should’ve been another normal day for his friends to pick on another student. But Baekhyun’s big, natural smile falters when they choose to make fun of one familiar boy. And from the moment they began talking, he knew this isn’t going to turn out good.

“I heard Mr. Lee’s sponsoring a part of your budget.” Sehun added like Macken’s silence isn’t enough to make him stop, “Tsk, tsk. Be careful with that old man. He’s known to target youngsters.”

The student council president proceeds to buy his food while they’re all in the cafeteria. He doesn’t react to any of their cheap shots. Or at least not yet. Baekhyun can see him clenching his jaw every now and then, especially when his friends don’t stop until they get under Mackenyu’s skin.

“I honestly don’t give a shit about your opinion.” he said, looking at all of them but staring longer on Baekhyun, who’s unusually silent despite the forced grin.

They’ve known each other since elementary. Hated each other’s guts since then. His parents used to be friends with Baekhyun’s father, so it’s not surprising that he quite knows the boy and vice versa. But even if they were never friends, it’s hard to watch his friends doing this now. Not just to Mackenyu, but to anyone.

“Oooh,” another one of his friends cooed, “what did he ask in return, student council president?”

“I knew you like men but I didn’t think that’s your type.” one suggestively asked, “You like it saggy?”

Their laughter gained the attention of the students around. It’s too much. Macken’s chest is already heaving in anger. Baekhyun wishes they would stop now. It’s done. He’s pissed. Yet here he is, cowardly forcing a grin among his laughing friends. Sehun will slap his arm in amusement. But Baekhyun is not amused at all. This isn’t fun.

“It’s funny, Baekhyun?” he asked one particular boy who simply kept chuckling from the side. The others fell a bit silent when Mackenyu stood right in front of Baekhyun.

“I didn’t say shit to you.”

“But you’re amused, aren’t you?” Macken remains composed, yet his eyes clearly show he’s furious. “How about instead of worrying about our budget, just focus on fixing your life. Reflect why your parents probably left you alone, unsupervised.”

It’s what ruffled Baekhyun’s feathers. Baekhyun suddenly stopped rationalizing Mackenyu’s anger for his friends when he had to bring that up. He stands up from his seat and levels his eyes. It’s even worse when the other boys simply watched them on their seats, not laughing, yet clearly amused.

Macken bravely stares at him, anticipating what he’s about to do. Challenging him, even. Especially for others to see.

“I understand that being in a broken family can be a difficult setup… but both parents not giving a shit about you? Damn, you must be extremely unlikeable.” he chuckles sarcastically even if Baekhyun is already looking at him eye to eye, hands tightened into fists.

Now he’s driven up the wall. Baekhyun stops caring about anyone anymore.

“I probably am,” Baekhyun smiles despite the rage consuming him, “really unlikeable.”

The tray of food on Mackenyu’s hands gets slapped from the bottom, throwing the contents all over him. There’s a collective gasp around, especially when they realized a cup of coffee was also poured over his arm and uniform.

Macken looks at him, a bit tearful. “YOU—”

Baekhyun grits his teeth, “You fucking crossed me first.”

“Baekhyun!” he came back to his senses when Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberated from the cafeteria door. Soon enough, the said guy is right beside them, dragging him by the arm to pull both of them apart. His brows are crossed, looking at Mackenyu’s drenched with the tray’s content then to Baekhyun.

In his ever so expressive eyes, Baekhyun can only make out anger. And then dismay follows soon after. He can’t bear to look longer.

Baekhyun snaps out of it. And from rage and bravery— now he’s just ashamed.

“Show’s over!” he yelled at everyone before storming out of the scene. Everyone watched him until he’s gone, like it’s another freak show pulled by the abominable senior.

“Oh, Baekhyunnie… where’s Chanyeol?” Halmi asked with her usual hearty smile when he stepped inside the shop unaccompanied.

Baekhyun went straight to the garage and started sorting boxes out even without being told yet, “We didn’t go home together, Halmi…”

Should he tell her he borrowed a bicycle from the guard house because Chanyeol would gladly abandon him from this day on.

“I’ve already prepared a snack upstairs… in case you’re hungry!” Halmi enthusiastically told him while slowly walking up to the stairs, “Once Chanyeol arrives, I’ll bring you some food.”

Baekhyun weakly sits on one of the empty boxes when she left. He realizes his heart is still beating frantically against his chest because of what happened. Instead of Macken’s insulting words, or his friends doing nothing, it was still Chanyeol’s face that won’t leave his mind. It becomes more difficult to breathe.

Soon enough, there’s a loud slam from the door. It seems like Chanyeol knew Halmi isn’t around because he doesn’t hesitate walking right to where Baekhyun is.

“The fuck is wrong with you, huh?!” he stepped back while Chanyeol hastily closes the large distance between them with his steps, “You’re going way beyond the fucking line again, Baekhyun!”

The shorter began breathing raggedly, “He was the one who insulted me!”

“You expect me to believe that when most students saw how your stupid friends ganged up on him?” Chanyeol looks at him with so much disbelief, “What did he even do to you?”

What did he even do? Baekhyun did the bare minimum compared to what his friends did. Still, why should he be the one to take all his anger?

“It was them who attacked him, I didn’t even say a fucking thing to Mackenyu! Why don’t you ask him what’s his problem with me?!”

“But you watched, didn’t you? You watched and did nothing, all the goddamn time!” he instantly got Baekhyun with this, “Don’t say you’re not a bully when you enable those horrible people to treat people like shit! You’re just like them!”

This one dumps on Baekhyun. Especially as he recalls how his so-called friends simply watched him being insulted a while ago. How they didn’t even try to conceal their amusement upon seeing him in trouble. Throughout high school, he did a lot of unpleasant things just so he won’t feel out of place. Now he realized they will always choose their own entertainment over him, any given time.

What’s worse is— he can’t even put the blame on them. Baekhyun chose their company and tolerated their wrongdoings for so many years just to fill the gap one person left him. He only has himself to blame.

“Y-You know I can’t stand up to them…” he mumbled. It’s instantly followed by Chanyeol’s sarcastic chuckle.

“Why?!” Baekhyun flinched from his thunderous voice. He’d always wonder what could make Chanyeol so angry, and now that it’s here, he’s not sure if he can handle it. He caused this one.

 _What do you expect?_ He mentally asked himself. If someone tried to cross the love of his life, he’d probably do the same.

“It’s so fucking easy, Baekhyun. Just leave them and do something right for once. Stop holding back and do what you really want. You always worry about what they think!”

 _They’re the only ones I have._ Baekhyun wants to tell him. But he sure knows it’ll only add fuel to the fire. Chanyeol will never understand.

So Baekhyun weakly shakes his head while looking at the ground, “I can’t… Chanyeol.”

He gazes up and gets a better look of the utter disappointment on Chanyeol’s face.

“And here I thought you’ve changed.”

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath. There’s a weight in his chest that seems to tear him apart. A few words from Chanyeol were enough to bring him on the verge of tears. Something he hasn’t done for so long.

The last time he was this hurt was because of him, too. Chanyeol does it without even trying too hard.

“This is pointless.” he forced a chuckle, “Whatever I say, you’ll side with Macken anyway.”

Chanyeol obviously can’t believe his reasons right now. For a moment, he paused to keep himself from completely kicking some sense into Baekhyun. He ends up letting out another breath before speaking.

“I talked to him and begged so he wouldn’t report you to the counselors.” Chanyeol stared at him, utterly incredulous because of what he said, “Or maybe I shouldn’t have done that and let you not graduate?”

He looks up to the taller who’s seriously watching him, totally not expecting it.

But Baekhyun’s pride uncontrollably took over him, “Well I didn’t ask you to play hero, Park.”

Chanyeol chuckles without any trace of humor. His jaw hardens.

“I can’t fucking believe this.”

The petite boy doesn’t say anything anymore. Chanyeol takes another step closer like the distance isn’t near enough.

“At least I sided with you when you can’t even stand up for yourself, Byun.” he firmly told him, his gaze piercing through the other who won’t even meet his gaze.

It hits Baekhyun harder. With Chanyeol’s words and what happened today, he thinks of the people he insulted before. The girls he ever played with. Now, he completely knows how it feels. Not just the idea of being bullied, but people pointing out your deepest flaws.

The bile in Baekhyun’s throat becomes harder to fight. A tear also managed to escape his eyes, so he instantly wipes it and the others close to doing the same. Chanyeol’s anger comes to a halt just from the sight.

“I’m s-sorry…” Baekhyun spoke shakily, “I don’t know why I’m like this…”

With that, the fire is killed. Chanyeol’s mind goes through a different whirlwind from the sudden apology. When Baekhyun remained staring on the ground, the other boy had to swallow all his rage and pride.

“What’s with the shouting?” Halmi asked as soon as going back, “My goodness, are you two fighting?!”

She gets closer to the two who look ashamed for causing a slight commotion. Baekhyun is the first one to gain the courage to speak.

“Halmi, I-I’m going home for now…” he doesn’t wait for any answer, grabbing his bag from the table. It’s not the right time to be in the same place together, especially if Baekhyun doesn’t have the courage to tell Halmi and Halbi about what happened. Chanyeol is too important for them.

The old woman tries to stop him.

“Baekhyun-ah…”

The said boy fails to see the conflicted gaze directed his way.

“I’m sorry again.” he said without looking at the person it’s meant for.

—

“I heard Park bailed him out.”

“I didn’t even know they’re friends.”

Usually, Baekhyun would just pop out from anywhere, unannounced. He never worried about catching his friends talking about him. It’s normal. But then today, he has this instinct not to make his presence known first. Baekhyun hates this bad feeling that seems to linger in his chest.

“They must be really close for him to do that.” he gulped when he heard Sehun’s voice, or maybe it’s the fact that this is the last thing he expected him to say.

Baekhyun leans on the corner, breathing slowly.

“Are you suggesting Baek is a fucking homo?”

“I honestly wouldn’t be surprised.” Sehun’s chuckle was what urged him to finally leave.

Maybe Baekhyun has always been alone, but now is the only time it hits him really hard. Chanyeol was right about everything he said, and Baekhyun hates it. Not only because it’s true, but because Baekhyun knew it was and he still didn’t listen.

Chanyeol is never wrong to him, for some reason.

He’s sitting beside the plant boxes at the back gate of school after ditching two classes for the day. He’s smoking. Something that he hasn’t done for a while and now feels foreign to him. Baekhyun realized he’s been solving his oral fixation with strawberries these past few months. It’s probably the reason why this cigarette doesn’t taste so good now.

Baekhyun wonders if he ever truly liked it, this and all the other _out of the box_ things he ever did that were just simply mean if you think about it. He realizes he was only made to believe they were great, by the same people who were talking shit about him earlier today. With that, he threw the barely consumed stick on the floor and stepped on it.

“Hi Baekhyun.”

The unfamiliar voice from behind made him flinch a little, out of surprise mostly. Baekhyun almost thought he’s caught again by a teacher or cleaner, but it’s simply another student, a familiar one. He timidly smiles at Baekhyun.

“Hi.” Baekhyun awkwardly greeted back. Now that he got a longer look, he figured out why the other guy is familiar. He’s a classmate and Baekhyun would sometimes catch him staring.

“Sorry… I must be f-freaking you out, but I mean no harm.” he forced a chuckle but Baekhyun got to notice the stuttering, which amused him. “I-I’m Seojoon.”

Seojoon is only a bit taller than he is. He has a nice face structure and a pair of intimidating eyes, which become quite pointless whenever he stutters in their conversation.

Baekhyun attempts to loosen up and smile, “How can I help you, Seojoon?”

The boy seems even more struck by his nice response. He may have been warned that Byun Baekhyun isn’t really the type to miss the nasty remarks when you’re interrupting his peace.

Baekhyun actually commends him for trying, or maybe he’s just really desperate to talk to someone right now.

“W-Well… we have this project by pairs…” Seojoon started off and it’s Baekhyun’s turn to be taken aback this time, “And I’m just wondering, if…uhm.”

“You want to be paired with me?” he laughed in disbelief, smiling big. “Are you okay?”

Seojoon scratches his nape and laughs with him. They’re both aware how unusual this is.

“I am.” Baekhyun blinked when Seojoon chuckled, “We can ace this, promise. But only if you’d like to…?”

The boy looks at him hopefully. Guiltily enough, Baekhyun was never aware about Seojoon's class performance, so whether this would be a good idea or straight-up grade suicide, he doesn’t know.

But hell, someone really wants to work with him?

“You must be hella crazy to work with me on a project.” there’s still a hint of disbelief in his tone but he shrugged, “But okay, let’s do it.”

Seojoon’s eyes rounded, “R-Really?”

He shows him the rare genuine smile as he nods, and the boy briefly gets stunned. The rumor that Byun Baekhyun has such a breathtaking smile may have been one of the few real ones.

—

Turns out, Seojoon is an amazing company. He still gets easily flustered, especially when Baekhyun’s being naturally flirty. It was only their second day of working on their output and Seojoon had already confessed he had a big crush on him before. Baekhyun became even more amused and he found it entertaining to tease the other boy about it.

He finally sees the difference when you’re hanging out with someone who genuinely wants to be your friend and has clean intentions.

Everything’s going well with the project too because Baekhyun is surprisingly being cooperative and Seojoon is also an honor student. _Hah._ Baekhyun wonders if he’s naturally a geek magnet. First Chanyeol, and now Seojoon.

_Chanyeol._

He hasn’t come back to the shop yet. Partly because he doesn’t know what to expect. Chanyeol was mad at him, and if he told the old couple about what Baekhyun did to Mackenyu at school then they’re probably mad at him too. They seemed to like Macken so much, from what Baekhyun can remember.

Of course if anyone has to choose between them, Mackenyu would win in a heartbeat. No comparison. Baekhyun smiles with the thought.

So he chose to focus on his projects first. The last quarter is nearing and he needs to finally graduate if he doesn’t want to end up in the streets. He agreed to work on the project today with Seojoon and the latter offered to fetch him with his motorcycle. That’s why Baekhyun doesn’t expect someone else’s face when he opens the door after a few knocks.

“Hey.” Chanyeol gives him a small smile, hands in his pockets, “Are you busy?”

Baekhyun tries to give a casual smile before opening the door for him, “Nope. Come in.”

The shorter pretends to look around, like he forgot to do some chores. He can feel Chanyeol watching him. He looks at Baekhyun like he hasn’t seen him for so long. Longer than it really is.

When Baekhyun’s gaze settles on the floor, Chanyeol finally finds the courage to speak, but both their voices break the silence at the same time.

“I’m sorry.” they both said, followed by Baekhyun’s awkward chuckle.

“No, I should be saying sorry.” Chanyeol gulped, “I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that.”

Baekhyun is still smiling, but his chest feels so tight. The pain crawls up to his throat, making it hard for him to speak. But he manages to.

“What I did wasn’t right. I lost my temper… so I deserve it, I guess. I told Mackenyu I’m sorry.” he smiled a little upon remembering how Mackenyu brushed him off after the apology, “Did he tell you I apologized that’s why you came here?”

Chanyeol stares at him, taken aback. He then looks down to his fingers while shaking his head.

“No…”

“Oh.”

There’s a brief silence.

“Halmi and… Halbi miss you. I-I hope you can come back.” Chanyeol struggled to say for some reason, he looked up and saw Baekhyun’s eyes on him, “I didn’t mean the things I said… I’m sorry if I hur—”

“Park, we both know you mean them… and it’s okay. You were right.” Baekhyun said, beaming despite the lump in his throat. “I was in a bad company, and I was so scared to lose friends that I do everything to please them.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. There’s a strong urge to pull Baekhyun close to him… but he’s scared. He’s scared that he might mistake it as sympathy. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to misunderstand his intentions. Maybe he’s not ready to make him understand at all.

“I learned already, so no need to be sorry.” Baekhyun chuckles even if he’s unable to hold eye contact with him.

Chanyeol nods.

“So…” he unconsciously followed his instinct and playfully wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, “friends again?”

Baekhyun’s smile briefly shifts into a bitter one. He stiffens with the touch and slowly moves away, catching the way Chanyeol’s smile falters a bit. He wants to cuss himself now that he made it worse.

“When did we ever become friends, Park?” he tried to do damage control by being sarcastic, but even that seems so forced. The only one that finally saves him is the honking from downstairs, “Oh, I think that’s Seojoon.”

Chanyeol frowned a little, “Seojoon?”

“Classmate. We’re working on a project together.” Baekhyun absentmindedly responded while getting his things.

“You? working on a school project?” Chanyeol chuckles despite the raw smile on his face.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes while grinning, “If you must know, Mr. Valedictorian, I need to save my failing ass and graduate.” he smiled for the first time since Chanyeol stepped in the room, “You should meet him! He’s really nice!”

Chanyeol grips the DVD he’s holding behind before smiling back.

“I bet…”

—

Chanyeol might’ve been too hopeful that things will be back to exactly how they were before, but as soon as Fall completely passed, the new season brought a barrier along. It’s a massive one. And it’s not a good sign when the person who suddenly feels like miles away from him cruelly occupies his mind too.

Baekhyun was the one who insisted they’re never friends— and yet he’s the one acting the label out. Suddenly he’s being this friendly and nice human that would ask Chanyeol if he’s eaten lunch or would willingly share his chocolate-coated strawberries with him. Chanyeol hates it. If he’s asked whether he’d want to get back the complicated relationship they had before where there was a lot of bickering, he would gladly choose it. To him, they suck at being friends. They can never be friends.

Now, like any of his other _friends_ — Baekhyun doesn’t tag along with him on his scooter every after class. He would lend Chanyeol that one good chair in the shop, instead of teasingly sitting on his lap. And Chanyeol would read the most overrated novels and tell him about it, only to get a response of _I think that’s a great one too!_

It was what Halmi said that irked him the most— _Baekhyunnie is inspired._ No, the hell he’s not. Baekhyun is being off the wall. Aside from that, Baekhyun never took his girls seriously. Chanyeol knew that, of course.

The answer slowly made its way to him after he came back from Suncheon. Chanyeol wouldn’t have left if it weren’t for his parents begging him to spend the holidays there. Upon coming back, he would hear a motorcycle arriving every now and then. It wouldn’t be unusual if Baekhyun wouldn’t enter the shop soon after, biting his lip to suppress a little grin.

Another day of Winter, Chanyeol is quietly sitting in the shop. Customers are scarce this season, but it’s definitely not the reason for the etched frown on his face. He’s in the midst of thinking about what he saw in school earlier that day when the door of the shop opens.

Chanyeol stands up, not expecting the subject of his thoughts to appear in a split second.

“Hey.” Baekhyun looks a bit weirded out by his reaction, so Chanyeol clears his throat to avoid sounding too delighted.

“Hey there.” Baekhyun smiles at him. Chanyeol had to keep himself on the ground.

“Thought you’re not coming today?” he pretends to go back to fixing the boxes again, but ended up watching the oblivious one longer.

“Yeah, but I promised Halmi I’d try to help out at closing.” Baekhyun said while going through the other boxes, “Are you just starting?”

Chanyeol simply nods. He completely stops working on his own and simply looks at Baekhyun walking back and forth in front of him. An apple nearby needed to be grabbed for his suddenly tensed hand.

“How did your research go?” he asked. The way he tried not to sound suggestive made it even worse.

“Hmm?”

“You were in the library this afternoon, right? For your research with the other boy.” Chanyeol sounded really casual with that, but his face betrays him.

“Oh… Seojoon?” Baekhyun slowed down, especially upon noticing Chanyeol's attentiveness, “I wasn’t in the library.”

The taller nods twice.

“You went somewhere else on your own?” he asked even when Baekhyun was already trying to say something with his silence. Chanyeol isn't sure if he wants to hear it and yet, here he is.

“No. I was…” Baekhyun's gaze uneasily roams around, “I was with Seojoon.”

Now, Chanyeol's eyes are slightly squinted. He never thought he'd ever see the day where Baekhyun would be this shy. No, quite unexpectedly, he doesn't like it.

“So you studied out?”

“Uh… yeah.”

No one spoke after that. But when Baekhyun swiftly turns around to avoid his intense gaze, Chanyeol finally sighs.

“Byun.”

“No… actually…” Baekhyun slowly faces him again, lightly gulping. “We went out… on a date.”

Chanyeol stops fiddling with the apple. He stops blinking while staring at the other boy.

Baekhyun seems worried by his reaction, and he fucking hates that now.

“This is silly. I don’t even know why I’m so nervous about saying it.” he laughed like he's being ridiculous, but Chanyeol is still staring at him, eyes point blank.

“You’re… dating Seojoon?”

“Is it weird?” Baekhyun's shy smile and genuine excitement brings him a whole different feeling, it's not really on the good side. “I told him we shouldn’t tell others about it yet but… you’re not really others, right? So...”

Chanyeol swallows hard, especially something as big as the apple he's holding seems to be stuck in his throat. He guesses this is one of the _friend_ privileges then. Not being _others._

“I…” he realized he's barely heard so he speaks a bit louder, “I never thought… you’re into…”

Baekhyun nods while still smiling a bit. As if he understands.

“To be honest… it’s all new to me as well.” even the way he naturally opened up to Chanyeol came unsettling for the latter, “I’m still exploring my curiosities.”

Exploring.

“So are you… just fooling around with him or, you know… is it getting serious?” Chanyeol wants to smack himself on the face for the question, but when Baekhyun simply responded with a chuckle, he figured out there's no point getting anxious.

“It’s too early to tell. It’s just our first date.” Baekhyun briefly bites his lip to conceal a bigger smile, “But he’s really fun to be with, Park…”

Chanyeol nods. Of course. Byun Baekhyun, what else? Fun, of course.

“Since when… did you realize,” he couldn't help it now. He just has to ask, “you may be into men as well?”

He wants to know how many chances he missed and why.

“L-Long ago.” this seems surprisingly difficult to answer for Baekhyun as well, “And I thought… you’re right when you told me I shouldn’t hold back. That I should be true to myself. I… I really needed that push, I think.”

There's an instinctive smile that forms on his lips. Turns out he brought this to himself after all. Chanyeol hasn't experienced a fair share of heartbreak in his life but he can tell this is one of the worst one he had and will ever have. Baekhyun took his own words against him. So effortless and so, so cruel.

“T-That’s good.” Chanyeol forced a chuckle before looking down to his suddenly interesting fingers, “Glad I could help.”

He doesn't see Baekhyun returning the smile anymore. Chanyeol is surrounded by a light hue of red. If it's from the apples around them or the one he grips in his hand, he doesn't know. What he knows is that he doesn't like this at all.

—

Baekhyun seems like he’s having the time of his life. Good for him.

Today, the weather is harsh. Chanyeol decides he can’t let it be harsh alone so he becomes extra hot-headed even for a weather below 0 degrees. He’s been acting this way for the majority of winter, god knows why. Or maybe he also does. Because now he’s on the second floor of the school preparing to go home after another play rehearsal when he saw two boys talking on the school grounds, two feet away and yet smiling like they can warm the ending winter up.

He stood there, gave a black look but did nothing.

Why? Oh, the furious became _really_ furious when he saw that guy on his way to school today, talking at the side of the road with some guys. Chanyeol wouldn’t give two shits if the boys weren’t familiar. They were the same ones who crashed the fruit stall months ago and decided it was a great idea to beat the hell out of Baekhyun.

Now they were talking to his boyfriend. The ever so perfect boyfriend that would take him home with his cool motorcycle. Caring, _stupid_ boyfriend. _What a joke._

Chanyeol made sure he was seen when he passed by the said boy. He was thrown for a loop by Baekhyun’s questionable taste and this boy’s guts but he wanted to let him know that he was aware of his bullshit and he’s capable of telling Baekhyun anytime. But Seojoon didn’t look scared when he recognized him.

“Oh… hey.” he smiled even if the other boy was sharply looking at him, “Chanyeol, right?”

Chanyeol only glared at him before walking away, rendering the boy speechless.

Now Baekhyun is all smiley. Good for him, really.

“So… I would like to have some changes in the light and sound arrangement.” Mackenyu hopefully smiles at him, but it’s no use when he’s busy watching someone else from the ground floor, “Maybe we can try talking about it over a coffee… or something?”

The taller barely heard what he said. The club president looks a bit taken aback by Chanyeol’s bizarre behavior.

“Chanyeol?” he repeated after barely getting a response, “What do you—”

“Sorry, Macken… I need to be home early today.” he only glanced at him from looking at the same boy, “Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

Macken had to blink a few times from the instant rejection, “O-Oh… sure.”

Six hours after, Chanyeol has totally forgotten about the fact that his crush basically asked him out while he’s now sulking in the fruit shop alone. He didn’t feel like being outside after classes ended so he went straight home. The weather made him feel even worse. It’s like his life went through the season too. He doesn’t even want to go back to where this possibly began.

_No need to wait for me later! Just tell Halmi I’ll help out on closing! Seojoon will drive me to the fruit shop!_

It’s like, _get lost with that ugly scooter of yours._ That was weeks ago yet there’s still a tiny nip in his chest whenever he recalls. So now that Chanyeol is all alone and done with his projects, he goes back to feeding his bitter thoughts even more. It became a routine, somehow.

He absentmindedly pokes an apple with his pen. His glasses began to slide down the bridge of his nose but even fixing them takes a lot of effort so he doesn’t bother.

If he told himself one year ago that Byun Baekhyun would be able to screw him up like this, he would’ve laughed it off. _Impossible._

His angry thought activity gets interrupted by someone that only activates it more. Baekhyun and his stupid smile at the door. Chanyeol’s jaw hardens as he hastily stands up from his seat.

“Where have you been? We’re supposed to make deliveries today. We had to postpone it again because you’re not here to take over.” his tone is enough for Baekhyun to slow down.

“Sorry, we just had to—”

“I don’t care, Baekhyun. You have a responsibility here so you probably should sort your priorities out.”

Chanyeol grits his teeth and turns away when shock takes over Baekhyun’s face from his sudden rudeness. He brings his focus back on the displayed apples, almost throwing them to the box in a way that would surely give Halmi a heart attack once she sees it.

“Calm down, Park.” even the way he chuckled to ease the tension irked Chanyeol even more, “I’ll apologize to the couple later. We just had to finish a project.”

He hears the approaching steps beside him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun stood right beside him, “Are you still mad?”

Chanyeol maintains a long face while sorting the fruits out. He hears another chuckle beside him, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to stop there when he began poking the side of his waist.

“Park, _yoohoo_ —”

Baekhyun stops giggling in a split second when he got a sharp eyeful from the taller boy. Even the sight of his pretty face annoys the shit out of Chanyeol. He thinks about his stupid, pretentious boyfriend and he’s riled up.

The shorter blinks from the reaction, “F-Fine… sorry.”

“I can manage here. Fix the other side.” Chanyeol coldly told him while sorting the equipment out.

Baekhyun stays there, “It’s much faster—”

“I said let me!” he flinched when Chanyeol raised his voice.

Baekhyun gapes and stays still for a second. The nerd finally got even with him with that. He gasps in disbelief when Chanyeol took this as a chance to get away from him and walk to the other side.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed as soon as he recovered, but Chanyeol simply stares at him before walking back to the dimmed garage. Baekhyun won’t let this slip and tails right behind him, “Hey! You think I’ll fucking let you yell at me and boss me around like some shit? What are you being so entitled for, huh Park?”

Chanyeol grits his teeth as he sends him a warning look, “Get away from me, Byun.”

“You think I don’t notice how you’re being such a bitch around me lately? What did I even do to you?” Baekhyun clenched his jaw when he got another cold shoulder, “What? Now you’re fucking silent!”

He’s been stopping himself earnestly. Chanyeol has been acting like he swallows a bunch of bitter pills for the past few weeks. Baekhyun thought he was just simply going through a hormonal stage but now he’s had enough of it.

_The nerve of this nerd._

“Maybe if you’re not ogling too much on that new boyfriend of yours, then you’d see why.” there’s too much acid dripping from his tone, and Baekhyun’s tensed expression softens a bit. “You don’t even know if he’s serious about you.”

Baekhyun scowls.

“What makes you think you can have an opinion about him?”

Chanyeol hastily faces him this time like a ticking bomb.

“Because he’s fooling you! A while ago he was talking to those boys who almost beat you to death before!” Baekhyun totally skipped the fact that he asked Seojoon to do that. He’s just watching Chanyeol going crazy over it now, “I can’t even believe you easily trusted that guy from the beginning!”

Confusion briefly passes by his face when Baekhyun only watches him closely, not enraged or anything.

But his voice weakens, “And what is it to you?”

Chanyeol couldn’t stop his sarcastic laugh because of this. Of all people, Baekhyun is the one being this dense. Baekhyun. He can’t help but be mad about it.

“I can’t believe this.”

But the other boy firmly shakes his head.

“No… Park. Whether Seojoon is fooling me or not, how is it your concern?” he tried to catch his gaze despite the taller going back to his task to avoid him.

Baekhyun stands right in front of him and tries to get him to look, but Chanyeol gives him no response. He simply conceals his hitched breathing.

“Chanyeol, for fuck’s sake!” he grips the other’s much bigger arm so he would face him, but Chanyeol reached his limit sooner when he caught his wrist and held it down. Baekhyun felt his back on the closest wall in a split second. Chanyeol caged him between his arms.

Baekhyun slightly opens his mouth to speak but the lips crashing on his own have shut him up effectively. His other hand tries to hold onto something because of his trembling knees. But when he finds nothing, Baekhyun gives in willingly and lets the free arm wrap around Chanyeol’s higher nape to pull him closer like they’re not breathing each other already.

The top of his head gently touches the wall when Chanyeol tilts his face up with two big hands. He parts his lips, dominating it and kissing him deeper.

When Baekhyun convinced himself kissing him felt just like kissing all the other girls he dated and played with before, it was a big fat lie. He couldn’t accept their first kiss made him question a lot of things so he was in denial. And when he kissed Seojoon, he did the same. He thought about Chanyeol and convinced himself they were the same. A big pretentious scam, Baekhyun was.

Chanyeol ended all the arguments right here. Now Baekhyun doesn’t have any other options but to accept that it’s Chanyeol, and only Chanyeol that could kiss him in a dimmed and skimpy garage and make it feel like magic. It’s insane. Baekhyun could almost feel his eyes tearing up for a bit. No one could ever compare.

Even when he felt the lips slowly leaving his own, Baekhyun still kept his eyes shut for a while. He lets himself linger around the feeling. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Chanyeol’s closeness confirms he wasn’t hallucinating. He kissed him. Chanyeol kissed him. Now their noses are still almost touching.

“I-I’m sorry…” he mumbled shakily. He slowly stops holding Baekhyun.

“Why did you…” Baekhyun gently touches his swollen lips, “what was that for?”

Chanyeol repeatedly gulps. His gaze is suddenly uneasy. With that, he could only resort to using Baekhyun’s most irrational reason.

“Because… you look stupid.” he mumbled out helplessly.

Baekhyun closes his eyes before chuckling lightly. Chanyeol eventually does the same, smiling from his own stupidity and taking in the sight in front of him while he’s not caught.

The amusement slowly shifts back to silence. And even if they’re now almost a foot away, Baekhyun remains leaning on the wall because his knees won’t stop quivering.

He looks up at Chanyeol again, gaze more desperate this time.

“Park,” Baekhyun breathed heavily while glancing on his lips, “why did you kiss me?”

The taller looks at him like he could find the answer on his face before exhaling another sigh of frustration.

“I don’t know…” the taller had to swallow hard, especially that Baekhyun looked equally desperate for answers in front of him. “It’s like… when I’ve always wanted to do something. The more I hold it back… t-the harder it is to stop.”

Baekhyun gulps this time.

“You’ve always wanted to kiss me?”

With a slow nod, Chanyeol doesn’t bother lying.

“Yes…”

Baekhyun can’t find the strength to respond right after that. He feels like crying. Out of frustration, confusion and the feeling of so much warmth in his chest that it starts to hurt. How did this even happen? Chanyeol forgot about him. He hated his guts. He might have been pitying him too. Since when did this other feeling enter the scene? Why now?

How do they keep missing each other?

“Do I…” Baekhyun bit his lip in between a pause, “Do I always make you feel that way?”

Chanyeol looks down to the floor this time. He doesn’t answer.

Baekhyun sighs in frustration, “Park…”

The taller’s gaze slowly rouses up from the ground, “Y-You make me feel a lot of things…”

 _Fucking hell._ Baekhyun fights the urge to just get it over with and pull him close for another kiss. There’s no way in hell he ever expected this. Chanyeol has always been unreachable. Now it feels like he’s the one drawing closer when Baekhyun has already started running away.

“But you like someone else…” Baekhyun blinks rapidly, “r-right?”

He doesn’t know what he’s signing himself up with this question. Baekhyun wants to be sure. He wants to lose all the questions, even if it’s not really possible just by the look on Chanyeol’s face.

“I don’t know…” his heart rummages against his chest, watching the conflict in Chanyeol’s eyes that used to be so sure about anything, “I don’t know.”

Baekhyun tries to smile while nodding. _There you go._

“I’m sorry for saying that about Seojoon. I just… want you to be careful.” he said and steps back to finally give him his space back, “When I told you before… that you matter to me…”

Chanyeol pauses to breathe, especially when he saw how Baekhyun barely blinked to anticipate his next words. Yet he proceeds.

“I meant it, Baekhyun.” he clenched his jaw before shaking his head, “And I don’t want you to be hurt. I’m… I’m just concerned.”

The other boy feels his heart shattering a bit for some reason.

 _“Dinner’s ready!”_ Halmi yelled from upstairs, unaware of Baekhyun’s presence, _“Chanyeollie, finish that later and come up here!”_

The only noise in the garage is their faint breathing. Chanyeol worriedly looks at Baekhyun who’s simply staring at the floor.

“We should go…” Chanyeol gently said, fighting the urge to offer a hand so he keeps it in his pockets. When the other only nodded, he began walking to the stairs.

“Make up your mind, Chanyeol.” he looks back to see Baekhyun still leaning against the wall. This time, his gaze is settled on him.

He moves away from his spot, stopping right in front of Chanyeol who’s unconsciously watching his every move. Baekhyun has his eyes fixed on his chest.

“Just let me be the confused one… b-between us, please.” he whispered before walking past him. These barely audible words were enough to keep Chanyeol up all night, and even the other ones after that.

—

That may have been the turning point for Baekhyun. Seojoon would make him laugh and be more caring than ever, yet at the end of the day his mind would drift back to Chanyeol. To his forced smile every time he sees them. The stolen glances. Baekhyun would still think about him, and it’s a torment when Seojoon has been nothing but a good boyfriend.

Baekhyun’s heart still belonged to someone else. And when Chanyeol made that bold move, Baekhyun’s supposedly easy life came running back into another fiasco.

Maybe he lied to Chanyeol when he said he was confused. Baekhyun slowly comes to accept the fact that he only suppressed feelings he thought would never be returned, covered them up with anything he can. Still, he was never confused about who he wanted from the start. It was as clear as the light of the day.

Seojoon being so good to him might be a good enough reason to make him stay, but it’s a bigger reason for him to finally end it. Baekhyun used to hate such alibi whenever he would read about it before but now he understands— someone is much more deserving of that guy. Someone far more better than him in decisions.

“I knew it…” is the first thing that Seojoon said after he broke things off, “have I done something wrong?”

“No… no, Seojoon.” Baekhyun sighs. He realizes it’s so much harder than he expected, “You’ve taught me so many things and I’m really grateful for that. Right now… I just hope that we can be good friends. I don’t want to completely lose you too.”

Baekhyun didn’t want it to sound like those cliché breakup lines but it’s hard to find other words when that’s exactly what he wants to say. He simply doesn’t want to prolong this anymore and hurt him more in the long run.

Seojoon seems to figure it out already as he nods with a smile.

“It’s okay.” he said despite another sigh, “I’m already happy you gave me a chance.”

They got to finish everything they needed for the project and it’s unbelievable that Seojoon still offered him a ride home despite what happened. He assured Baekhyun that it’s okay but the latter knew better. He knew anyone would need some space and that’s what he voluntarily gives him by declining.

Before the afternoon ends, Baekhyun stays near the back gate of the school. It hasn’t been fifteen minutes since he gained courage to send the message and he can already see Chanyeol’s scooter nearing where he is. There’s still that little jump inside his chest while watching Chanyeol slow down in front of him.

“Thanks for coming.” Baekhyun mumbled. The taller looks around, as if trying to spot his usual companion, but he doesn’t ask anything about it.

“Where’s your car? Thought it’s fixed already?” he asked even though it’s not what he’s curious about.

“I left it.” Baekhyun chuckles while reaching for the other helmet, “Anyway it’s too flashy.”

Before he wears it, he finally lifts his gaze up to meet the eyes that are already on him.

“I broke up with Seojoon…” he said in a low voice.

“Oh…” Chanyeol blinked after straightening up, “are you okay?”

Baekhyun nods. The surroundings seem to be more silent this time.

“Yeah. It ended well…” he responded with a relieved smile.

Chanyeol slowly nods before pursing his lips.

“I’m sorry about that.” Chanyeol keeps a blank face, but Baekhyun isn’t dumb to miss the concealed curve on his lips. “Shall we go?”

Baekhyun smiles. He holds onto both the taller’s shoulders as he hops behind him.

“You suck at acting sorry, Park.” he said even if he can’t entirely see the soft smile on Chanyeol’s face.

—

Knowing that he makes him feel things gave Baekhyun a tiny bit of courage. Chanyeol never admitted the exact feelings but it’s not like it needs to be asked. When Baekhyun broke up with Seojoon, he lies low a little, just to be the decent person after a serious breakup should be. But it’s not exactly easy when the boy he wants sends him signals all the time. Most of them vague.

Despite the many confusions surrounding their setup, Baekhyun took it as a signal to do the same. Give him clear signs. Help him if he’s confused. He can tell Chanyeol gets shocked by his bold moves sometimes but if it’ll help him figure out what he truly feels for him, then Baekhyun will not stand idle.

He remembers one memory that surely took things up a notch.

“What brings you here?”

It was a Saturday and Baekhyun isn’t expected to go to the store on weekends (which he doesn’t really follow because he clearly has a reason to stay there every day of the week). This day, he made an exception and stayed in his apartment because, _again,_ of the breakup.

So he didn’t really expect opening the door for Chanyeol that afternoon. Along with that, he didn’t expect not seeing him in his usually bright colored sweatshirts and messily permed hair. Chanyeol was in a simple black tee and gray sweatpants, showing off a bit of his built. His hair was also straighter than the usual.

The handsome boy still had to gulp when Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe.

“Halmi didn’t want to open the store today. I figured I should just return the… books and DVDs you gave me.”

Baekhyun’s brows hoisted up in amusement.

“And it couldn’t wait ‘til Monday?” he asked while suppressing a sly little grin.

Chanyeol rapidly blinked from his tone, “Well I’m here now, so…”

Baekhyun shrugged, opening the door wider. He wouldn’t want to keep such a cute guy out in the hallway for too long, it’s too risky.

“Okay, just put them here.”

Chanyeol did what was told, awkwardly standing beside his table after that. He did what he came for, so it was up to Baekhyun if he’d want to keep him there longer.

And of course, we didn’t need to wonder about that.

“I have some new rents. Should we watch them?” Baekhyun raised both his brows to make it sound harmless. He looked behind and caught Chanyeol looking at his legs. He realized he wore a shorter pair of boxers today, exposing his thighs for anyone lucky to see.

He smirked on his own. _It’s not like he expected Chanyeol to come?_

They decided to watch _The Godfather III_ , seated on the floor of Baekhyun’s room and inches apart. Baekhyun could give a hundred reasons why it’s a waste of time rewatching films he had already seen but for that day, what he saw was another pro.

“I didn’t know you wear dark shirts.” Baekhyun quietly spoke in between the movie, “Looks nice.”

He spoke with so much composure and casualness. Also the exact reason why it was so obvious he’s been side-eyeing Chanyeol for the past hour.

“Thanks… haven’t worn this… in a while.” Chanyeol shifted a little, like the compliment rattled him for a bit.

He waited for another minute before reaching out for Chanyeol’s hair. The way the latter stiffened beside him drew an amused grin on his lips.

“Did you style your hair?”

Chanyeol blinked for a few times, “No… just combed it. Why?”

He shrugged while still wearing a little smile, “I’m probably just not used to you being so conscious about style.” Chanyeol finally looked at him because of this.

“D-Don’t you like it?”

Baekhyun’s smile slowly grew bigger.

“Am I the one to impress?” he chuckled when Chanyeol simply frowned, his ears beet red.

They fell into another moment of silence when Baekhyun decided to go for a much bolder move.

“Can I lean?” he asked that got Chanyeol sitting upright. Baekhyun lazily rested against him as soon as Chanyeol nodded. His hair brushed against the taller’s neck.

They were both staring at the TV, but there was not a single attention genuinely directed to Al Pacino.

“What is it?” Baekhyun mumbled when he felt Chanyeol’s heavy breath on top of his head.

“You… smell really nice.” his deep voice sounded a lot huskier when it’s that close. Baekhyun bit his lip and let his eyes linger on the TV before slowly tilting his head up to look at Chanyeol who’s already staring before he even could.

“Do I?” Baekhyun’s voice weakened when the gaze traveled down to his lips, “Well, you’re not the only one who’s ready.”

Chanyeol exhaled a shaky breath when he got away from leaning, only to tilt himself closer and kiss him on his parted lips. It was light at first, as if Baekhyun was slowly asking for permission. When Chanyeol licked his lips sensually, things escalated faster. And the next moment, Baekhyun was straddled on his lap while they made out in front of the ignored film. Chanyeol’s rough hands rubbed against his back, sending jolts all over his body.

The fact that Baekhyun is the biggest tease of all probably didn’t cross Chanyeol’s mind when he was choosing his clothes because his sweatpants didn’t conceal the problem so effectively. He didn’t even notice it until Baekhyun pulled away to look down on the boner he was grinding against. Chanyeol’s face turned into a deep shade of red when Baekhyun bit his lip.

“Can I touch you?” he asked close to the taller’s lips. Chanyeol swallowed hard and stared at his face, obviously nervous. But he eventually nodded when Baekhyun smiled reassuringly. He’s the one who continued the kiss this time while Baekhyun’s hand sneaked into the hem of his pants.

It may have messed the situation even more. Chanyeol was way more confused. Because unbeknownst to Baekhyun, he wasn’t sure if he simply liked him or he badly needed him, too.

 _“Never hate your enemies. It affects your judgment.”_ Michael Corleone said on the screen while the two of them moaned against each other’s lips.

It went on for a couple of weeks. The stolen glances, making out, hidden smiles. Baekhyun decided it’s enough. He’s telling Chanyeol what he feels. It’s been long overdue.

What could be the more perfect day to choose? Of course, on the day where he would finally hear his first message. The song.

“He asked questions about the lyrics but I didn’t say anything.” Kyu told him when he asked if Chanyeol has heard the original song, “We finished the arrangement. Macken wouldn’t really make them sing the song during rehearsals. They just practice it with me. To be more intimate or something... Don’t worry, he won’t know.”

For months, he’s been showing the original lyrics to Kyu alone. He begged him to have it sung on the day itself. As the committee head, it wasn’t hard for Kyu to convince Macken to do just that using a few alibis. Baekhyun didn’t have the courage to let Chanyeol know that he was the one behind the song, but now… now, it finally feels like it’s not wrong to hope that Chanyeol’s sure about him, too.

“Thanks Kyu.” Baekhyun smiles and tiptoes so his arm could reach his neck, “I’ll treat you a beer after this.”

And then the day has come.

While Baekhyun quietly watched Chanyeol do final preparations for the big play, he was gearing up for his own intent. Reluctance still comes once in a while to shake his confidence but Chanyeol will catch his gaze and send him a smile every time, Baekhyun has never been sure. He’s doing it.

“Do we really need to go?” Halbi asked while watching Chanyeol bring his things out to the truck, “I thought you’re one of the lead actors…”

“Don’t listen to him, he couldn’t even sleep last night out of excitement. We’ll go there at four!” Halmi places a peck on the boy’s cheek, “Good luck, my sweet…”

“Thanks Halmi… Halbi.” Chanyeol smiles before looking at the other boy watching him from the garage door. Baekhyun unconsciously gives him that cute tiny smile he does without knowing. Chanyeol never fails to catch a glimpse of it.

“Let Baekhyunnie help you with those. Dongseok will be arriving any minute.”

Chanyeol waves at them while following Baekhyun to the shop, “See you.”

“This is it.” Baekhyun grins at him when they placed his bags filled with equipment on the floor, “I hope you make Shakespeare proud.”

Chanyeol grins back, but he’s obviously nervous on how it will turn out. Kyu mentioned that he’ll be the one to operate the majority of the lights and sound controls. There’s no room for mistake.

“You’re coming, right?” he tried not to sound too hopeful but like any other attempt, he failed.

Baekhyun shrugs to tease.

“I might consider.”

“Come on... you should be there.” Chanyeol said that made him grin wider.

The taller avoids the sly look on his face, “W-Well… you wrote the o-original song so…”

“If you see me there, you probably wouldn’t concentrate.” he suggestively raised both his brows. Chanyeol chuckles in disbelief.

“Did you just flirt at me, Byun?”

He only shrugs again, which gained him a light laughter from Chanyeol this time. The latter’s gaze lingers on his face for a while when a car honks from the outside.

“There goes your ride.” Baekhyun sighs. Chanyeol simply nods and starts walking to the door when silence engulfed them.

“Park…” Baekhyun gently called him again. Chanyeol turned to look, seeing the usually confident boy fiddling his hands together. Then he began walking to where Chanyeol is.

He stops for a second, then tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Good luck.” he quietly said.

Chanyeol stares at him again with parted lips, stunned by what he did no matter how many times they’ve done something steamier before. This one felt so different. More intimate, even.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky laugh when he stares longer, “D-Did you even fix your hair? God…” his slender fingers found their way into his locks.

The car honks again and Chanyeol glanced at the window before looking back at him with a much more serious gaze.

“I better see you there.” he said before leaving. Baekhyun needed to sigh as soon as he’s gone. How could he think he’s ready for this day? Where did all his guts go now?

He didn’t make his presence known by Halbi and Halmi. The couple went there an hour before the show, too excited to watch and settle down on the seats Chanyeol got them before it gets too crowded. Baekhyun was the one who closed the shop before getting ready. When he got there, he sat on the back area near the special exit. Kyu gave him that seat because he didn’t want to use the VIP ticket Chanyeol got him. Aside from rousing suspicion from the other students, his plan will be easier to execute here at the back.

The play began at five o’clock. And no matter how much Baekhyun despises Shakespeare, he must admit that the production and acting are insane. Mackenyu really gave his all for his final year with the theater club and the school in general. Baekhyun almost forgot how competitive that boy is.

When the interlude came before the fourth act, Baekhyun’s hands began sweating. Especially when he got a message from Kyu.

_Come to the side of the stage now, I’ll meet you there!_

He used the special ID Kyu gave him to pass through the special back exit to the side of the stage where curtains are hoisted up and down. Actors are passing through the other door next to this so he’s safer here. When he arrived, Kyu was already waiting to give him a much more exclusive ID in case someone questions him.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” he asked Kyu while carefully looking around. He doesn’t want to be seen. At least not yet.

“He’s on the other side.” Kyu points to Chanyeol from a distance, devoted to controlling the sound and lights. “There. See?”

Baekhyun smiles, earning him a chuckle from Kyu.

“I have to go back to operating. You sure you’ll be okay there?” Kyu asked before any other committee head sees him lurking around with a notorious boy in school while the show is going on.

“Yup!” he playfully punches Kyu on the arm, “Don’t tell him, okay?”

Kyu nodded and bid him good luck. He quickly ran away before Act IV starts since he’s also helping on the instruments and sound operating as well.

Baekhyun is well-hidden behind the curtains pulled to his side, but he can see Chanyeol clearly from here. The slight crease on his forehead while preparing for the next act… especially that the original song will be sung here. The song that he never knew or heard before because Baekhyun made sure to show him a different lyrics whenever he’d ask while Kyu made some revisions on the instrumentals. Baekhyun asked a huge favor to be here because this is the only spot where he’d be able to see every bit of Chanyeol’s reaction before he finally tells him himself.

And after a few more minutes through the act, Baekhyun finally hears the piano playing with the notes Kyu composed. The said boy looks at him from the operating booth and subtly gives him a thumbs up. Baekhyun smiles even if he’s not sure he’s seen. And then he looks at Chanyeol… whose focus is already on the stage where Mackenyu begins to sing.

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_

_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_

Baekhyun tears up a bit when he finally hears it come to life, especially when he realizes he still feels the same months after finishing it.

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_

_And I'll stay there as long as you let me_

It’s ironic that Mackenyu is singing the song he wrote about Chanyeol, but Baekhyun couldn’t be happier because he’s giving it so much justice. It’s hard not to watch him too, and the whole crowd can attest to that while they all listen to him sing the song with the other lead actress.

_Because you matter to me… simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody._

Baekhyun bites his lip upon seeing the look on Chanyeol’s face, especially when the chorus came. The boy barely does his job now, and Kyu seems to notice it too based on how he took over the control.

_It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_

_‘The things that I say just might matter to someone’_

_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the ‘running away’_

_And for the first time, I think I'd consider the ‘stay’_

Baekhyun bites his lip before smiling at the sight of Chanyeol’s stunned face, “You look stupid, Park…”

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, you, you matter too_

_I promise you do, you see? You matter to me._

The scene becomes more intimate because of the song, especially when the two characters began harmonizing at the end. Now the whole auditorium seems to have fallen more silent.

 _“I promise you do, you, you matter too…”_ Macken flawlessly sang, which is answered by the actress.

_“Out of hiding I'm right here beside you…”_

Chanyeol didn’t look away from the stage the entirety of the song. Baekhyun is satisfied. He knows Chanyeol understood. He got what he wanted to say.

 _“You matter to me…”_ the song finished and the stage dimmed as the end of the fourth act. The people roared with applause after the song but Baekhyun kept his eyes on Chanyeol who’s now listening to Kyu. He still looks like he’s in deep thought about something, and as he stood up to walk to the entrance close to where Baekhyun is, the latter can almost feel his heart jumping off his chest.

Kyu did as planned. He told Chanyeol to go to this side of the stage to talk to a staff about the lighting. Baekhyun hides himself behind the curtains when he heard the footsteps approaching. With a smile, he prepares to reveal himself.

“Yeol!”

Baekhyun immediately steps back to his previous position. He retreats when he heard Mackenyu’s voice and footsteps. It won’t be a good idea to show himself when they’re not exactly in good terms.

So he waits. Baekhyun slightly parts the curtain to peek on them. Chanyeol is facing his way so he can see his face clearly.

That’s why Baekhyun’s hopeful smile slowly falters when he saw the way Macken reached out for Chanyeol’s arm like it’s the most natural thing to do. What pierces through him the most is how Chanyeol brightly smiles at everything he says. Baekhyun can only wonder what it is.

The turning point is when Macken reaches for his nape and pulls him down for a kiss. Baekhyun steps back, but a part of him foolishly tells him to wait for Chanyeol to react. So when the latter lifts his hands to hold both Macken’s shoulders in between the kiss, Baekhyun doesn’t wait for one more second and turns away. He repeatedly gulps hard while taking the same way he took a while ago. Baekhyun doesn’t let out a breath until he gets out of the auditorium.

He abruptly stops in the hallway, catching his breath from all the thoughts that run through his head. Baekhyun breathes through his mouth. And even he doesn’t want to, even if he shouldn’t, his face crumples as he breaks into silent sobs. Before anyone spots him, he runs to get away as fast as he can.

There’s a loud thump when he bumps unto someone because of his blurry eyes. He feels ashamed when he realized it’s not really a stranger.

“Shit.” Seojoon stares at him wide-eyed, especially seeing the look on his face. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun struggles to wipe his face because of the continuous warm tears from his eyes, so he simply lets it flow.

His ex looks extremely worried for him, “What’s wrong…”

“S-Sorry, Seojoon…” Baekhyun shakes his head before anyone else sees, “E-Excuse me.”

Baekhyun wasn’t able to reach the shop. Not even his apartment. He sat on the side of the street beside the green tea field nearby. The boy silently crouches down and buries his face on his arm. He tries to keep his sobs silent but the sound can still be heard in the peaceful street.

The image won’t leave his head, no matter how many buckets of tears he sheds.

It was a mistake— building his hopes up for so long. How stupid is he to think that there’d ever be a chance for these stupid feelings? How could he even be so worthy of that kind of guy, when he had done so many people wrong before? How could he compare to that… boy he has always wanted from the very beginning?

Baekhyun bites his lip hard as he cries more. He wonders if this pain can be compared to the one he inflicted some girls before for fun. The people he deliberately hurt. But then he realized— no. He intended those before, so he would gladly accept all the hatred. In his case, he can’t even blame Chanyeol for all the pain he gets for being in love with him. The guy was just being himself. It was Baekhyun that continuously hoped, only to bring himself down when the impact will surely be painful.

He thought it was the wind that caused the slight noise beside him. After a while, someone started poking his arm.

“Hey Booboobyun…”

Baekhyun tilts his head up and sees Jongwan watching him in distraught. This is the first time he’s ever seen his nemesis like this so it’s understandable. Baekhyun manages to give him a smile despite the tears.

“W-Want some mango smoothie…?” the child offered the half-consumed drink in his hand. Baekhyun tries to keep the smile even if his eyes continued to be warmed with tears. It’s no use wiping them off anymore so he lets them flow.

Jongwan stays there with his least favorite _hyung_ , not saying anything. He’s just there while Baekhyun breaks all his barriers for the first time.

—

Baekhyun could only realize he’s too desperate to leave when speaking to his father becomes easier to endure.

“Fine. I’ll find the time to process it.” he had to shut his eyes one more time when his father asked him why he’s moving too quick after saying no for years, “No, Dad. I just want to go there as soon as I graduate because I have to fix a lot of things for college. It’s not too fast.”

His father asks the same question. Baekhyun doesn’t get why he needs to pretend he cares if his mother forced him to do this. By now he should already know that no one can force Baekhyun.

“No… she didn’t force me.” _Ah,_ it’s so hard to calm down when you have a parent like this. Baekhyun doesn’t even know what they want, “I know. I’ll call you again, Dad. Bye.”

He sits alone in the shop, leaning his head on his arms placed on the shop counter. Baekhyun rests his eyes while there’s still no customer. They haven’t rested yet so he grabs every chance to doze off. His nap has been going on for a few minutes now when someone taps a coin in front of him. He weakly lifts his head up and sees a familiar face of a kid staring at him with round eyes.

“Can I buy one mango smoothie…” unlike his usual visits, Jongwan is primly seated on one of their small chairs.

Baekhyun remembers what happened last Friday, and even if it’s not exactly a pleasant day to remember, seeing Jongwan again improves his mood. He stands up and wordlessly prepares the mangoes for his smoothie, adding more for the extra chunks on top because he’s been a good kid recently.

“And also one strawberry.” he added that caused confusion for Baekhyun who already started working on the first one. How hungry is this boy?

“Isn’t that too much sweets for you, kid?” he asked, genuinely worried.

Jongwan forces a frown at him.

“It’s my money.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes when the sass of the kid came back that instant. A few days ago he was being nice already.

“Fine, tss.”

Jongwan rests his chubby cheeks on his hands while watching Baekhyun prepare his order. He’s not frowning or smiling, just watching his hyung’s swollen eyes. Whenever caught, he would look down to the fruits instead.

“Here.” Baekhyun hands out the two cups to the boy, “I added bigger fruit chunks so you won’t complain.”

“Kay.” Jongwan shrugs. He gets the mango one first and pays with the other hand, “Here.”

Baekhyun quietly watches him with a little smile on his face, then turns away to clean the utensils he used.

“Hey, Hyung.” the little kid mumbled that made Baekhyun face him again, “I realize I don’t like strawberry...”

He looks at the unconsumed strawberry smoothie in front of him and the kid that won’t meet his eyes. He instantly figures out who it’s for in the first place.

So he picks the drink up.

“Why are you suddenly so nice?” Baekhyun forced a chuckle while sipping from the free drink, “And you even called me _Hyung.”_

Jongwan pouts a bit, playing with his straw.

“Because I don’t like it when you’re sad…” Baekhyun’s grin instantly falters from this. Jongwan avoids his gaze, “you look ugly.”

The older breaks into a genuine smile.

“Thanks, Jongwan.”

The kid shrugs. He’s obviously still uneasy warming up to Baekhyun so he tries to be mean.

“This tastes bad.” he said with a disgusted expression. Baekhyun only laughs and sits across him. Looks like they can be friends, after all.

“Hey, Hyung!” he froze when Jongwan beams at someone behind him, “Want some smoothie?”

Baekhyun prepares the smile he practiced, but he ends up having to sip from his drink again.

“Hey.” Chanyeol stands right beside him, “Didn’t know you guys are pals already.”

“No way!” Jongwan yelled from drinking.

“This is just his leftover.” Baekhyun forces out a grin. He doesn’t look at anyone else but the kid, “I’ll just check something at the back.”

He can tell Chanyeol followed him with his gaze when he walked into the garage. Baekhyun took Jongwan’s presence as a brief distraction. Chanyeol can’t possibly leave the kid by himself.

They don’t have to talk for now.

He hears a shift behind. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol standing in the garage with him, arms crossed over his chest. He stares at Baekhyun like he did something wrong. Baekhyun.

That’s quite funny.

“Where’s Jongwan?” Baekhyun asked.

“He needs to go home.” Chanyeol responded, slightly leaning on the table near the sink. His eyes seriously watch Baekhyun who’s focused on cleaning the blenders.

“I didn’t see you at the play.”

“Ah…” Baekhyun doesn’t even look apologetic, simply glancing at him, “yeah, I couldn’t go.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips before asking, “Why?”

Baekhyun already thought about this. The most _Baekhyun_ alibi that he could use.

“I had to go somewhere. You know… with Sehun and the others.” he said with a casual grin.

Chanyeol falls silent for a while. It seems like he’s just keeping himself from being enraged by this.

“I thought you didn’t want to be friends with them anymore?”

“Did I say that?” Baekhyun shrugs, “I probably didn’t mean it. Why wouldn’t I want to keep them?”

“Because they’re horrible.” Chanyeol answered ruthlessly.

Baekhyun laughs without humor. _Sure, they are._ But Chanyeol has always believed he was like them, right?

“Don’t talk about my friends like that, Park.”

“They easily judged you. Talked shit about you when it was convenient.” Chanyeol walks right in front of him this time, “Want me to go on?”

He doesn’t even know why Chanyeol is wasting his time when he’s already in his formal clothes, ready to grab the opportunities that have begun presenting themselves to him. He should already be on his way to his interview. Since when did Baekhyun become worthy of possibly missing out on a great chance? Do teenage flings work that way now?

Baekhyun grins, “Is this you being better than everyone again?”

“Yes. I think compared to your friends, I’m a much more decent person.”

 _You are._ Baekhyun wants to say. And yet he still hurts him without even knowing, over and over again.

“I can’t believe you’re bitching on me just because I ditched your stupid play.” he becomes equally cruel this time, not allowing himself to be shaken by Chanyeol’s hurt expression.

“You know that’s not the issue here.”

Baekhyun throws the kitchenware he’s holding to the sink.

“So it’s just about my _horrible_ circle, then? Well don’t fucking bother, Park. I’m not gonna listen to your preach.” the pain he’s been suppressing for the past few days is slowly resurfacing through his harsh words, “Weren’t you the one who made it as clear as the sun since the very beginning? We’re not friends. What makes you think you can tell me who I should fucking stick with?”

Chanyeol watches him closely, like he’s trying to see through Baekhyun’s eyes. It won’t take a genius like him a long time to figure out that being out with Sehun and his other friends can’t _possibly_ make his eyes this swollen.

“What were you supposed to tell me before the play?” now he doesn’t bother slowly escalating to the question, even more when Baekhyun’s mocking smile falls.

Oh shoot. Of course. _Kyu._

“And that song, Baekhyun? Why would you write something like that and try to hide it from me like some message I need to decode?” Chanyeol’s brows are furrowed in so much confusion, “What the fuck was that?”

“You’re talking nonsense.”

“What were you trying to say?” he takes a step closer, “Baek, please…”

“Remember when you said no one will ever take me seriously?” Baekhyun bravely looks at him.

There’s just no point. He gave the thrill, yes. Like any other teenage sparks. He gave the experience. But that’s it. Baekhyun can never be the endpoint. He was merely a filler. Someone to look back to, but never to take along. He was there when Chanyeol was confused, but he was never the one he was sure about. Chanyeol had his eyes for someone else from the very beginning and now that everyone knows the boy feels the same, there should be no room for confusion anymore.

Baekhyun doesn’t plan to stay, anyway.

“I’m a writer, Park. I play with words.” Baekhyun looks right into his eyes, “I play with other people’s lives. I’m used to playing with their feelings too. That’s just how I am. There’s nothing to take seriously about me.”

His smile falls when the taller chuckles without humor.

“Stick with being a writer, Byun. You’re a terrible actor.” Chanyeol spoke almost sardonically. He reaches for his hand.

Baekhyun blinks.

“Baekhyunnie,” Halmi steps down from the stairs before the other boy could utter a response, “Oh, Chanyeol. Why aren’t you leaving yet? You’ll be late!”

Baekhyun untangles the hand gripping his own and gets away from Chanyeol as soon as he can.

“Ah I just had to remind him things, Halmi. But he’s going now.” he looks at Baekhyun’s smiling face that makes him feel a bit keyed up.

Halmi looks at the both of them with a sad smile on her face.

“I understand he’s probably sad to see you go too. It would be lonely being alone here again for the summer.” it is Halmi’s words that bring the distraught on Chanyeol’s face.

He looks at Baekhyun and catches the way the boy swallowed.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, Halbi’s long done with his surgery.” Baekhyun bites his lip and doesn’t let the smile leave his face just to reassure anyone who might need it, “I figured I should go.”

He doesn’t meet Chanyeol’s confused eyes. This was never a definite plan three days ago?

“I told him he doesn’t need to. But you’re both going to college now. It would be hard for him to process his documents if he’s helping here. Seoul isn’t so close, anyway.” Halmi doesn’t even look surprised anymore and Chanyeol wonders since when has this been a secret from him if the couple has already settled with the idea of it.

Why was he left in the dark?

“Oh my dear, I’m going to miss you so much.” she reaches out for Baekhyun’s hand, “Promise to visit us again here, okay? Your Halbi seems so lonely for days now because you’re leaving.”

Chanyeol stares on the ground, distraught.

“Speaking of that old man, he needs to take his medicine. Chanyeollie, stop spacing out there and go to your interview now! This child…” she giggles while going back to the stairs, “And what’s with your tie? Can you fix that?”

“I’ll fix it.” Baekhyun smiles at Halmi before walking towards Chanyeol who’s still spacing out. He tries to keep his hands from trembling when he reaches out to the taller’s collar. Baekhyun feels a bile forming in his throat when Chanyeol stares at his face with his eyes full of questions.

“There you go. You should go now, you’re running late.” he taps the boy’s shoulders and finally lets himself look at Chanyeol’s face.

“The styled hair and contacts look good on you…” Baekhyun gulps again. With a genuine smile and glazed eyes, he gives him an encouraging nod. “Ace that college interview, Park.”

The interview doesn’t feel so important anymore. Chanyeol wants to stay, afraid that he’d be gone for a minute and Baekhyun wouldn’t be here once he comes back. Now he doesn’t want to go.

—

More than four years ago, Baekhyun stole his father’s car, parked it on a street beside an orchard and got drunk. Before he leaves, he’d like to reenact it again. Just so the last memory he’d have about this place would be nothing so special anymore.

“It’s just you and I now.” Baekhyun talks to his car while sitting in the back seat, “Sorry that I have to leave you soon too.”

The silence of the night makes him feel so much worse. Baekhyun is reminded of the years he spent all alone in this place. Alone to sleep, to eat his meals, to keep his problems pent up because no one will listen. It’s liberating to be by yourself, indeed. But it’s hell when loneliness starts kicking you in the chest before sleep or as soon as you wake up.

For the past year, he felt the happiest he’s ever been. He found a family— grandparents who love him like their own, some genuine friends, a boy to love with his whole heart, and a chance to begin a better life for a better future. Now, he’s leaving most of them behind just to keep the last one. The irony of life. 

“I’ll get you a cool owner, promise.” he looks around the fields and orchard and he’s emotional again.

Over the past weekend, Baekhyun had already explored all the options he may have. He came to terms with himself and what he really wanted to do. He finally thought about himself. Not Chanyeol, his friends, or his parents— himself. And while he laid out plans he really wanted, it came with the painful truth that none of them will ever be successful here.

This place is a dead end.

After years of indulging himself with freedom, maybe it’s time to choose his dreams now. Just like what Chanyeol has been doing for so long.

“F-Fuck…” he sniffs dryly, drinking his beer while wiping his eyes that were tearing up when he remembers the man who probably aced his college interview today, “I look stupid…”

Tomorrow, once the hangover tonight will bring him passes, he will finally tell Chanyeol. He already told the old couple today, but he wanted to speak to the boy privately. The pain might be too much to endure, but Chanyeol taught him so many things that it would be unfair not to say goodbye and thank him for knocking some sense into Baekhyun.

Like what friends do.

Baekhyun smiles with the thought, letting the warm tears run from the side of his eyes while he lies down in the back seat. With a few more gulps of beer, he passes out.

For a while, he dreamed about Chanyeol. The boy was standing in the middle of nowhere, just a beautiful orange hue. He was wearing a weird mustard coat, looking back at Baekhyun with a fond smile on his face. _Let’s go home._ He said. Baekhyun swore it seemed so real.

_“Baekhyun!”_

Chanyeol’s voice sounded straight from a dream, that’s why Baekhyun refused opening his eyes for a moment even after his car started shaking.

His eyes finally open when he gets called again. This time, Chanyeol is real and he’s standing outside his car window. Almost like his precious memory of him, except that he’s fuming in anger now.

Baekhyun dizzily unlocks the backseat door to hear his shout.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” Chanyeol’s furious face gets clearer to him, eventually, “Baekhyun! Look at me!”

He mumbles, “Why are you angry…”

“What were you thinking, staying in your car?!”

Baekhyun scratches the back of his head, “I’m… I was… sleeping.”

He feels a pair of warm hands on both his cheeks. His Chanyeol. He would miss him the most.

“You could’ve died!” he can’t even take the boy’s anger seriously, even chuckling at him.

“I know that… the carbon monoxide… something like that, right? I could suffocate. I know that. See? I slightly opened the window…” he points to the slightly rolled down window. Baekhyun doesn’t have slurred speech but his words are enough to tell Chanyeol he’s tipsy, “What do you think of me, nerd boy huh? I’m smart…”

This calmed Chanyeol down a little. It’s no use being angry at him when the boy’s obviously tipsy to understand. Instead, he gets inside and shuts the backseat door to settle himself next to Baekhyun.

“Why are you drinking here? It’s late, Baek…” Chanyeol is now seated beside him in the backseat, his dashing clothes this morning were replaced by his usual hoodie, “Fuck, I was so worried…”

Baekhyun simply blinks, memorizing every bit of his face before sighing in defeat.

“Baekhyun. Are you listening to me?” Chanyeol shifts sideways to face him better.

“How was your interview?” Baekhyun smiles.

Chanyeol frowns because of the random question, but the other seems so eager to hear how it went so he ends up exhaling a huge breath. How could you say no to that face?

“Good…” Chanyeol mumbles with a nod, “I got in.”

He didn’t really expect less, so Baekhyun gladly nods. There’s a brief silence after that before he speaks again.

“I’m really happy for you… Chanyeol. You’ve got everything in your life sorted out…” Baekhyun genuinely sounds happy for him, and yet all he could focus on is the hint of pain that comes along with it, “College… Mackenyu… your future… everything’s going according to plan.”

Chanyeol glances at the boy beside him whose head is lowered. He’s not really surprised upon hearing Mackenyu’s name brought up after what Kyu told him today. Baekhyun really likes assuming his own answers to hurt himself.

And then he would look at Chanyeol with tears-stained eyes after misunderstanding things by overthinking, taking his strength by making him feel like the worst person. This devil and his little scheme. Baekhyun has mastered his weakness and goes for it without even knowing. Him.

“Not everything.” Chanyeol sighs, exhausted.

“Some things happen… that were never in my plans.” he added while shaking his head in defeat, “Not even in my wildest dreams.”

Baekhyun looks at him because of this, smiling because he hasn’t figured it out yet. Ah, so feisty yet so dense.

“One little flaw won’t hurt your life, Mr. Perfect.”

Chanyeol stares at him with half-lidded eyes, clutching his own hand on his lap because he can’t reach out for the hand next to him. At least not yet.

“You’re calling me and my life perfect after bullying me for years, Byun?” he chuckled without taking his eyes off the other.

Baekhyun admits it with a brave smile, “I really like picking on our schoolmates, but you’re my favorite…” 

“I felt that.” Chanyeol feels so much lighter now that they’re talking like how they always did. Everything feels okay again, “I’m always curious why me, though?”

Baekhyun only shakes his head, looking at the orchard outside instead.

“Was it because I looked stupid?” he suggested when Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Yeah…” he nodded that made Chanyeol snort humorously, “I liked it the most, when I would get into your nerves.”

Unable to hold eye contact, Baekhyun stares at his own exhausted eyes through the rearview mirror instead.

“Your bright smile would instantly falter once you see me. You would be so cold while trying to ignore me. I would throw you an insult but unlike the others, you would only stare at me.” Chanyeol watches how every word escapes his lips, “But then… your big, expressive eyes would clearly say your thoughts about such a nasty bully like me. Sometimes I would even put some voice over for your sharp gazes. It was amusing.”

Chanyeol fondly smiles back when Baekhyun looks at him again.

“It was j-just… that, I guess. The attention.” Baekhyun glances up at him while his smile weakens, “It gave me some sense of satisfaction I couldn’t understand. Eventually… it just became the sole reason behind my meanness.”

The smile slowly leaves Chanyeol’s lips. 

Baekhyun bites his lip and lies down on his lap, facing his car ceiling.

“You don’t really remember our first meeting, do you?” he whispered at the boy who’s staring down at his face.

“At… school?” he asked, basing it from his earliest memory. But Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. Chanyeol really forgot.

“It has always been so dumb of me to hold on to that memory, but now I feel more stupid for… reminding you when you clearly don’t remember any of it anymore.” Chanyeol looks at him seriously, unable to recall anything about their first meeting.

“What does that mean?” Chanyeol’s suddenly scared by the pain settling itself in Baekhyun’s eyes while looking at him, “Baekhyun?”

“It was here. A little tweak on some other details, but it’s quite like this.” he said with a light laugh, “I was drunk… dead drunk from consuming all the liquor and cigarettes I stole. Fourteen, rebellious and just… so fucking stupid. I drove my father’s Accent Hatchback and damaged it from a little accident.”

He gets reminded of their memories in the shop. He would blabber the most random things, even without admitting friendship yet. Even without welcoming the feelings with open arms, he would tell him everything. And even now that Baekhyun finally tells him about their first meeting— Chanyeol would still listen to him intently.

“So of course, instead of going home, teenage me could only think about making the most out of it by parking the car beside a private orchard, getting wasted and passing out on the front seat.” he briefly stops to gulp, “And then… I remember… you were there, minutes before sunrise, walking towards my car with a… stupid…” he smiles, “stupid basket filled with oranges you can barely hold with your lanky arms. I remember not panicking and just… staring at you like a fool. When you got closer, you just stood right beside my car window while I scramble the words in my head…”

He can see Chanyeol’s eyes slowly rounding. Maybe he’s shocked how Baekhyun remembers every detail.

“And you asked,” he clears his throat when his voice breaks, “are you okay? A-And… and then all I could say was… do you have a lighter? Can yo—”

“Can you light my cigarette?” Chanyeol stares at him, stunned. “That… that was you?”

From his lap, Baekhyun can finally feel his eyes warming when Chanyeol remembers a part of it.

“Do you remember what you said?” Baekhyun asked with a soft grin, “You said, no, I don’t have a lighter. But I have food and oranges, here you can have it.”

He laughs, even if the man watching him can’t do the same.

“F-Fucking stupid boy… gives a drunk person some food and oranges and a partly consumed water.” he breathes out from the laughter, “And then… you touched my hair and said, give those to your parents, they must love you very much to give you such a nice car. A-And then you give me that stupid smile of yours before leaving. Hell, I wanted to tell you to fuck off, you were such an annoying little kid, you know that?” Baekhyun hissed. “But… you know what I did? I fucking nodded and took those oranges like what you said. I went home and apologized to my furious father and then I gave him that fucking orange which he then threw at me, but I barely even remember that part anymore…”

“I won’t tell on you, promise. Just go home safe, okay?” Chanyeol told him that day. He did not judge him or treat him with disgust like all the other people did, even his parents.

“I didn’t remember anything else. I just remember you… your face… your voice. It won’t leave my head. For once, someone treated me like a human-being that time… e-even in such a brief encounter. I wanted to find you. Get to know you and… be your friend.”

From the ceiling, he stares at Chanyeol for this part.

“In high school, I did see you again… but you never did.” Baekhyun bites his lip hard, “Y-You walked past me like a wind... never looking my way, never caring. And it’s just… so crazy, how a man I-I barely knew… could just crush me like that. It made me angry.”

“I-I…” Chanyeol parts his lips in shock, “I didn’t recognize you… I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun weakly smiles while shaking his head, “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“It’s bound to happen again, Chanyeol.” he said while staring at the ceiling of his car, “You’re bound to forget me again. Years from now, you probably won’t even recall my face… or name correctly. I would b-be… that guy who bullied our schoolmates for fun. And then you would thank me on your brilliant speeches for teaching you some little lessons.” he turns to look at the boy watching him, “But you won’t remember me.”

“That’s not true.”

“I wish I stayed as the bad guy until the end. You know… the bully that I was.” Baekhyun exhales a deep breath, “I should’ve just hated you.”

“H-Hatred could’ve been much easier.” the bile in his throat becomes harder to swallow, “I wish we could’ve just hated each other for real… b-because this hope I have… deep inside me for years, feels so much worse than being just hateful. I’d rather be hateful.”

“B-Baekhyun…” 

“But I can’t do that… I’ve always tried, but it’s no use.” he shrugs, eyes brimming with tears so he covers them with both his palms, “I-I would always be pulled back to the fact that all I ever want is for you to see me, and l-love me, like how I love you.” he managed to say it all.

Baekhyun’s palms are hardly pressed against his eyes, hoping it could stop his ugly crying. It’s embarrassing. He doesn’t even know how he’d be able to look at Chanyeol right now.

Then he speaks, after finally processing everything.

“Fuck this…” he heard Chanyeol cussing hard beside him after a minute of silence. Not exactly the initial reaction he’s expecting whenever Baekhyun would imagine this.

“I didn’t wanna do this while you’re drunk, but I think you can still remember things even after drinking.” his hands get pulled away from his eyes while his body gets drawn closer, “Come here, Baek.”

Baekhyun, face still tear-stained, finds himself effortlessly placed on Chanyeol’s lap while he faces him. “Wh—Chanyeol! What are you doing!”

“You like sitting on my lap, don’t lie.” the taller smiles before finally wiping his cheeks with his thumb, “And I want to watch you this close… I don’t ever want to forget this one again.”

“I’m so sorry. For being such a dick. For not holding onto that memory like how you did. I’m sorry for making you feel less because of my stupidity.” he pauses just to smile bitterly, “I didn’t like you. That’s true. I thought you were such a prick. That’s also true.”

He pauses, a bit longer this time because there’s too much courage to gather. Chanyeol gently holds his face to make him meet his gaze.

“But let’s not do it again, Baek, please. I don’t want to go through that again. I’ve had enough of missing out on you all the goddamn time just because we misunderstand each other’s feelings.” he said, with so much certainty. “I fell for you, so hard… and now I love you more than how much I could ever despise you. It’s incomparable.”

The night falls into a more deafening silence, with no other noise but his heavy breathing.

Baekhyun blinks once, “Y-You…”

“I do. I do love you. And if you just waited for me after the play and pushed through your confession then I would’ve fucking kissed you on that stage. I’ve been drafting the right words to confess to you… I have perfectly planned it but you just really have a way of spoiling things. I should’ve expected this to happen.” Chanyeol sighs in frustration. Then he breaks into a smile before pulling him for a quick kiss.

“S-So Mackenyu…” Baekhyun still looks confused.

He pulls him closer, “Was and is still my friend.”

“But h-he kissed you!” Baekhyun yells in disbelief, glaring at the amused boy.

“He did… and if you just waited to see how I apologized to him and told him I don’t see him that way before leaving, then you won’t be throwing daggers at me like that right now.”

Now he’s embarrassed. 

And yet so… unbelievably happy.

“W-When did you… realize…” Baekhyun asked, feeling the warm breath on his temple.

“That I’m in love with you?” Chanyeol asked mischievously, especially when Baekhyun easily blushed from his choice of words. “Hmm. Definitely that ten-minute diss against Margaret Mitchell. You were so sexy giving a literary analysi—”

“Park…” he pulls away to look at the boy seriously. He wants to know.

The boy slowly shakes his head, smiling handsomely.

“I don’t know… I don’t think I’ll ever figure out when.” Chanyeol honestly said, gripping his hand tighter, “But that day you told me to buy that field of strawberries, I just… didn’t think twice because I badly wanted to keep you. I knew I wanted to be with you from then on.”

“S-Still… it took you long enough…” Baekhyun whines against his shoulder when he tightly embraced him again, “you prick… I’ve always liked you!” he said despite tearing up in so much happiness.

“Of course I’m just as denial as you were. I was constantly worried about what people in school would say if they find out I’m in love with that playboy and little rascal who likes to scare other students despite his height and angelic face…” Chanyeol tries to keep a straight face when Baekhyun pulled away to frown at him, “What a nightmare.”

Baekhyun’s glazed eyes are shining despite the darkness. No matter how short-lived this moment is, it doesn’t invalidate the happiness he feels. So, so happy knowing that he makes Chanyeol feel the same. That he’s happy to be with him, too. 

“Then why are you here now, nerd?” the shorter asked close to his lips and eventually breaks into another smile when he slowly pulled the glasses away from his eyes.

Chanyeol wraps him between his arms, “Because fuck everyone.” 

Turns out, the sunrise near the orchard got to see everything there is to see. Years ago when Chanyeol was standing outside his window, and this time where Baekhyun was on his lap while he kissed him senselessly.

—

_“Are your things ready?”_

Baekhyun shuts his eyes tight after hearing the first words from the other line. It’s not even _congratulations!_ or _happy graduation!_ His father really needed to start with this and mess up his already dreadful day. He hasn’t been sleeping well these past few days because of this.

He can only be grateful that he’s not moving in with this jackass. One of the few pros of this, to be honest.

“Yes…” Baekhyun gulps, looking around in case anyone would be there to hear, “Dad… can I have a little more time?”

Just as he expected, he hears a frantic reaction from the other line.

“J-Just a few more days… please.” he pleaded, but his father’s voice began raising because of his sudden change of his mind again. Now that everything’s fixed. Baekhyun can’t really blame him.

“Okay.” he said, not wanting this day to be ruined. “I’ll be there…”

For a moment, Baekhyun looked so lost in the middle of the school ground. He watches everyone around him, accompanied by parents and family, having fun with their classmates for the last time. He feels so out of place here, being by himself.

Then Chanyeol tiptoes from the distance to wave at him, surrounded by his many friends. His smile really looks so different and exclusive when it comes to Baekhyun, and the latter feels so wrong not giving it back, so he forces one.

Chanyeol grins bigger and excuses himself from the company to run towards him. They still gain some weird looks from some students every now and again, but it’s not like either of them cares. The taller wraps an arm around his neck while they walk towards the old couple.

Baekhyun momentarily forgets his worries first. This isn’t the time to spoil anyone’s happiness, especially Chanyeol. This day means a lot to him.

“I’m so proud of you two…” Halmi tearfully hugs the both of them, loudly sniffing that made some people nearby look towards their way.

Halbi clicks his tongue, “Stop crying… people are looking at you.”

The two hug her again, Chanyeol even sneaking a kiss on his cheek in the midst of it. Baekhyun only rolls his eyes playfully as a response.

“Y-You’ll get busier in college and we won’t see you that much…” she told Baekhyun and Chanyeol which made the former space out longer than he’s already been doing for the day.

“We will still visit often.” Chanyeol assured her with a smile, glancing at Baekhyun beside him. “Right?”

The shorter smiles too, but he doesn’t give a definite answer. Despite tearing up, Halmi’s gaze lingers on him.

“Thank you so much Halmi, Halbi…” Baekhyun chose to express gratitude instead. He can’t endure any more topic about leaving. He needs a break, “I-I owe you a lot for treating me so kindly…”

“You are our grandson, Baekhyunnie, just like Chanyeol.” Halmi meaningfully said that made him even sadder. He’s learned to treat the couple like his own guardian for the past year. His parents can’t even make the time to attend his graduation, so Baekhyun is beyond grateful for having them here today.

Chanyeol waves at someone from the gate, “My parents are here… excuse me for a while.”

Baekhyun watches while Chanyeol happily runs to meet his parents. Even from where he is, he can see how proud they are for him. He’s set to reach bigger heights after high school. Chanyeol can easily achieve what he sets his mind on.

“I noticed his reaction last time when I mentioned that you’re going somewhere…” Halmi gently said beside him. Baekhyun blinks a few times, “I figured… you haven’t told him yet? Chanyeol expresses everything on his face…”

He gives her a sad smile, “He… probably has an idea already.”

“That you’re leaving. Maybe for Seoul… or Incheon, anywhere near.” Halmi smiles but it’s not the cheerful one, “But does he know it’s abroad?”

Baekhyun grits his teeth, looking at Chanyeol again.

“I-I don’t know how to tell him…” his voice trembled. Halmi reaches for his hand before he could break down in tears in front of these people.

“Look at how hopeful he looks, thinking you’ll see each other often.” they look at Chanyeol talking to some teachers congratulating him from the distance, “My sweet, tell him the truth. He deserves to know.”

He stares at the old woman beside him, who gives him a reassuring smile.

“Go on. You can do it.” Halmi grips his hand. Just like what she always does when he needs encouragement or assurance, but neither of that works right now. “We’ll keep his parents here.”

Baekhyun can almost feel his heart up against his throat when Chanyeol takes big steps back to where he is. He’s holding something in his hand, while his eyes light up as they settle on the other boy.

“Hey…” he tries to smile when he got back.

“Come here! I’ll give you something.” Chanyeol pulls him to the school halls leading to the back gate.

Halmi and Halbi watch the two boys running away, hand in hand. They share a look.

“Park, it’s almost starting.” Baekhyun said when the mic gets tapped from the stage, “You’re giving a valedictory speech.”

“This will be quick! And I have a script, see?” Chanyeol pulls out a folded paper from his pocket while sheepishly smiling, “You better be ready for my speech. Your writing skill will be put to shame.”

Baekhyun simply laughs.

“Why are we here?” he asked when they stopped at the empty back gate where he would always smoke before.

“This is where you would always bully me.” Chanyeol said that made him smile. He gives Baekhyun a small leather box, “My gift…”

Baekhyun looks up, “What’s this?”

“Open it.” Chanyeol smiles handsomely, anticipating his reaction.

He stops on his tracks upon seeing a luxury pen inside, made of white gold. His initials are engraved on it, and the pen press is an intricately engraved glass in a shape of a strawberry.

“Do you like it?” he asked when Baekhyun fell speechless, unaware that the shorter is already fighting back the sudden flow of emotions that it gave him, “I had it customized overseas and asked my Dad to claim it when he went to Seoul.”

Baekhyun looks at him with bloodshot eyes and when he sees such a happy smile on Chanyeol’s face, he can’t suppress the tears anymore.

“Aww, don’t cry…” Chanyeol pulls him for a warm embrace, thinking that it’s out of happiness.

Baekhyun shuts his eyes against his chest, “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay… you don’t have to give me anything. I’ve just really wanted to give you that because you love writing and taking down notes. You can use that when we make more songs in the future!” he pulls away and wipes Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol beams with so much hope that it kills Baekhyun that he has to crush it now. He wanted to wait until the ceremony is over but now, it just can’t be held back anymore. Chanyeol finally has to know, before he makes more plans that Baekhyun would have to ruin again.

“I-I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.” he sobs and tries to give the box of pen back, “I don’t d-deserve this…”

Chanyeol sighs, intertwining their hands.

“I love you. You deserve the world…” _hell,_ Baekhyun’s tears won’t stop now. Chanyeol perfectly knows the words to make it harder for him, really. “They’re starting to line up. We should go back, Baek.”

He pulls him back inside the building but Baekhyun is beginning to gather the courage. Chanyeol’s phone rings just in time with a missed call from his parents.

“Wait…” he slightly moves away to look at his phone, “Oh, my parents are calling now. They’re probably looking for us.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tries his hardest to hold it back first and make his words clear and understandable so it could be quick.

He stops.

“Baek?” Chanyeol looks back at him, offering a hand, “Let’s go?”

“I’m leaving…” he breathed out and had to repeat it again, “I’m leaving tomorrow, Chanyeol.”

“To Incheon?” Chanyeol smiles like he already knew and prepared for it, “Don’t worry, I’ve already asked my parents if I can go wi—”

“I’m going to Canada.” Baekhyun exhales deeply upon finally seeing the shift on his expression, “To my Mom. I-I’m going to stay there for college.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond right after that. He only stares at Baekhyun with a heaving chest, especially when the other lets out a sob.

“Why?” was the first thing he asked.

“I have no future here. I-I feel suffocated… and t-there are a lot more opportunities for me there.” it was extremely hard to say that, but it’s the truth. And Chanyeol deserves the truth now.

He gulps when Chanyeol becomes unresponsive again, “Chanyeol…”

“W-What about me?” the taller asked after swallowing hard.

Baekhyun breathes out shakily.

“Did you ever consider me, Baekhyun? D-Did you think about me… even just for a bit?” he tries to smile but he ends up gritting his teeth because of the pain.

The shorter walks to where he is.

“I-I did… that’s why I’m telling you now.” Baekhyun holds his hand while explaining, “I don’t want to cage you into this… that would be unfair. I don’t want to be unfair to you.”

“This is already so unfair…” his brows are creased, “I-I never knew all of this is suffocating for you…”

“Chanyeol, no—”

“A-Am I not enough to make you stay?” he weakly asked Baekhyun, “You can be happy here. Aren’t y-you even going to give me a chance to prove you that?”

The pain doubles when Baekhyun simply looks at him with pleading eyes, not even able to answer his question.

“Am I not a part of your plans, Baek?” Chanyeol’s jaw hardens. His words become harder to utter, “Because… y-you’re a part in all of mine...”

Baekhyun frantically shakes his head before embracing him tight. Chanyeol doesn’t return any touch anymore.

“P-Park, listen to me…” Baekhyun holds his face to look right into his eyes, “I can’t see my future in this place… but I do see it with you.” he tries to smile but Chanyeol simply looks down with his bloodshot eyes, “No matter where I am, you’re the only one I want.”

Chanyeol’s eyes remain on the same spot.

“But I don’t want you to wait for me. I don’t want to make you choose when you have such big dreams in this place. I-I can never… take them away from you.” his face crumples in tears, not knowing whether Chanyeol is still listening to his words, “Chanyeol, I-I love you so much… and you deserve so much better than just waiting… especially for something uncertain.”

The announcements are already going on, but the two of them are still in the empty hallway, breaking each other into crushed pieces. On a day that was supposed to be another beginning for them.

“Park… p-please say something?” Baekhyun reaches out for his hand when the taller remained staring on the floor, “I-I can delay my trip… so we can spend more time—”

“No…” Chanyeol coldly spoke before nodding, “you should go.”

Baekhyun heaves deeply, “P-Park…”

“You were right, Byun…” he smiles before wiping the tear that almost escaped his eye, “we should’ve just stayed hating each other.”

Chanyeol untangles his hand from his own and looks at him one last time, then he turns away.

He walks away from him, in ways more than one. Baekhyun could only follow him with his tearful eyes, not knowing what to do. Even if Chanyeol had completely left the hallway, Baekhyun needed to stay there to calm himself down.

He looks down at the leather box in his hand that he was not able to return. Chanyeol might have done the same with his heart and soul. Every bit of him.

The graduation rites commenced and Baekhyun wanted to applaud himself for being able to do the march with his swollen eyes and heavy heart, but he knew it couldn’t compare to Chanyeol’s struggle. Throughout the ceremony, he was just watching the boy who’s sitting in the front row. Baekhyun could only see his back and how his mother beside him would gently rub it every now and then. They probably noticed something’s up. Everyone probably did.

It’s the despicable boy’s fault, again.

Before Baekhyun leaves, the last image he has of Chanyeol is the latter’s valedictory speech. He remembers how the boy held his head high despite the slightly swollen eyes. He articulately delivered the speech, inspiring all his batchmates who were watching.

And Baekhyun saw it. He saw how Chanyeol finally struggled when his speech was ending, based on how he repeatedly had to swallow. He was looking down at the bottom part of his copy, but instead of reading it, the boy folded the paper on the same spot and proceeded to thank everyone instead.

And then the day has come. Baekhyun is finally standing in the waiting area of the train station. The old couple is there to send him off and it’s the only thing that’s keeping him from breaking down in tears.

“Here… eat this inside the train, okay?” Halmi’s glistening eyes aren’t helping him either. Halbi sits on his wheelchair, and his naturally intimidating gaze is fondly directed at Baekhyun now. Even if he doesn’t admit, he’s sad to see the kid go.

Baekhyun tries to be the most cheerful among the three of them. He doesn’t want his farewell to be so sad. He doesn’t know when will be the next time he’ll see the old couple again so he tries to make this a fond memory for them.

But his heart feels the heaviest it has ever been.

“Thank you, Halmi…” he smiles while looking at the containers of sandwiches and chocolate-coated strawberries he’s holding. Baekhyun embraces the old woman.

He crouches down to give Halbi the same embrace. Baekhyun smiles when instead of being hit, the old man unexpectedly hugs him back.

“Halbi. I’m going to miss you so much.” Halbi simply responded with a tap on his back.

“Baekhyun-ah… add this to your money in case you need to buy more things at Incheon.” he starts to frantically shake his head as the older sneaked a few bills in his hand.

“Halbi—”

“You know you can’t refuse that. You’re his favorite.” Halmi laughed softly, and his husband grins in guilt, “Do you have everything you need?”

He gives a simple nod, then Baekhyun feels her hands on his face, caressing it gently.

“Study well, o-okay Baekhyunnie? Our home will always be open for you once you come back...” Halmi began tearing up as she fixed the scarf around his neck, “S-Send us some postcards… pictures…”

“I will. I will try to call you often.” Baekhyun grips her hand as assurance. The train begins to be filled with passengers as it gears to leave.

He holds onto the strap of his bag before looking around, hoping to see someone catching up to say goodbye. Baekhyun feels the warmth in his eyes, so he blinks rapidly and tries to hold it back.

“I don’t think he could go…” Halmi sadly smiled upon noticing him looking around, “he was too busy the last time I talked to his mother.”

It seemed difficult for her to say that, knowing it will break the boy’s heart. But it had to be done. If Chanyeol tells him he’s coming, Baekhyun would’ve missed the trip just to wait for him right at the same spot.

So he nods, forcing another smile.

“I-It’s okay… I understand.” he swallowed the big bile stuck in his throat, “Tell him… to take care.”

Baekhyun waited for the final announcement before getting in. The couple didn’t leave until the train finally left, waving their hands goodbye from the platform. Baekhyun waved back until he couldn't see them anymore, and there he had finally let the tears fall when he’s on his own.

In approximately four hours, he’d reach Seoul. In less than a week or so, he’d be in Canada, where a better life awaits him. Baekhyun will be somewhere with greater opportunities— something this town he’s leaving won’t be able to give him.

He silently wipes the corner of his eyes no matter if the tears don’t seem to stop anytime soon. The sun is beginning to rise from the tall mountains of Boseong. He realized he isn’t ready. He will never be ready. His heart belongs to this place, together with the only person that only ever had it. It stays with the boy now. As he thinks of him and only him, Baekhyun takes in a huge breath, gripping the pen in his hand.

This is home, but his dream is somewhere far from here. Some people are fortunate to have both exist in the same place, but that’s not the case for Baekhyun. Still, he’s hopeful. Maybe. Just maybe, one day they would finally coexist wherever he will be.

But for now, as cruel as life is, he had to choose.


	3. Epilogue: On The Basis of Home

“Baekhyun…” he flinched from his sleep when someone gently taps him on the face, “Baek, wake up…”

Even after more than a month of being here, Baekhyun would still imagine his old apartment ceiling to greet him first and not a baby pink room with jumping kids all around him.

Especially not the face of his mother, still in her working clothes and a lighted cake in her hands.

“Happy birthday, baby.” she kisses Baekhyun’s sleepy face, “I mean… belated, of course. I’m so sorry we couldn’t leave duty yesterday.”

“It’s okay… everything’s fine here.” he softly smiles when his two younger siblings interchange on kissing his cheeks. His mother fixes his hair and puts the cake closer to him, making the toddlers jump.

“Strawberry! Strawberry!”

“Make a wish Baekhyunnie!!!”

“Mom, let me wash up first…”

“No, the wishes can’t wait!” his mother insisted, resembling him a lot when she pouted, “And please don’t let your siblings slam their faces on these candles.”

Baekhyun sighs before finally shutting his eyes. Then he blows the candle after one wish. Just one.

“How do you know I like strawberries?”

“It’s easy to guess!” she smiles proudly at herself, “You also have some strawberry stuff.”

She giggles and her husband appears at the door.

“So I’ll confirm the reservation for later, okay? 7PM!” Steve is equally energetic as his mother so Baekhyun wasn’t really surprised that they clicked.

“Oh there’s really no need for tha—”

“No, we’re going out!” his Mom winks at the man, “Steve, go and make the reservation please.”

The man instantly waves with the phone before leaving. Baekhyun sighs, earning him a shake from his mother.

“Baek, we have to at least celebrate your birthday. We don’t know when would be the next time we can go out again, especially Steve and I are both busy with work and you’re going to college soon.” she said with a fond smile.

Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s nice to decline, so even if he wants to stay here and rot for another day, he nods.

“Speaking of that, is everything settled for you? Are you ready for enrollment?”

“Yeah…”

His mother smiles happily, “Are you excited?”

“Yeah…”

The woman’s smile dwindles a bit from his forced answer. She tries to sound enthusiastic as always, hoping that she’d share the energy to her son that’s been pretending to be fine for the past month.

No need to ask why.

“Oh honey, don’t be nervous! It’s going to be fun!” she said even if she’s aware that it’s not what’s bothering him, “You’re going to make a lot of friends, for sure. You’re very charismatic!”

Baekhyun smiles at her, failing to conceal the truth in his eyes. The boy swallows when his mother grips his hand on his lap.

“Everything’s going to be fine, baby. You’re going to a great school, studying the program you like…” she said, “And another good news, your Aunt Tamara really liked your pieces. She wants to see your other works.”

Baekhyun looks at her, wide-eyed.

“R-Really?”

“Yes! They’re looking into featuring you for some editorial or creative writing articles. Isn’t that nice?” she smiles bigger when Baekhyun finally appears thrilled by something. At least for a bit.

It will take time. There’s no need to rush him.

“Thanks… Mom.” Baekhyun said, but his eyes look apologetic. For causing her to worry every day. For not being contented.

He still can’t be contented.

“Baekhyun, you can be happy here. After all of this, you can choose where you want to be, but I wish you’d give this life here a try. I promise it’s worth it.” his mother said that simply earns her a sad smile from the supposed birthday boy.

“Oh, shoot! It’s almost ten.” she slightly panics like she forgot something, “I think you should take a shower. Meanwhile, I’ll start preparing for lunch. Steve, can you start preparing the pasta please!” she yells at her husband outside.

Baekhyun stands up from the bed.

“I think you should get more sleep, I can cook fo—”

“No, honey it’s your birthday so, you know… I want a special lunch for today.” she rushes into fixing his things around before almost running outside, “Go on, take a warm shower. Relax, let me make you a good lunch.”

“And I have a gift for you! Later!” she added on her way out, “I want to see your reaction, so you should take a shower now.”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“But Mom, you already gave me a cake.”

“That’s not a gift!” his mother pokes her head in his door again to give him a sly smile, “Go on, honey!”

Baekhyun is left alone in his room, still with the trace of the smile he faked. He looks at the little cake on top of his bed, gulping the lump in his throat down.

“Happy birthday Baekhyunnie…” he hopelessly whispered to himself before dipping a finger on the icing.

“Mom…” he walks to the living room while fixing the hem of his shirt, “I’ll just take a walk for a while.”

His mother turns around from cooking, looking at him in surprise.

“Huh? On your own?” she said like she’s a little against it, “W-Where are you going?”

Baekhyun shrugs. He often takes a walk on his own.

“Just around here… or at the Park, maybe. I’ll… try to write there.” he said, not sure what to answer because he never plans his destinations, “Are you going to give me the gift you were saying a while ago?”

His Mom shares a brief look with her husband near her before answering.

“Well… it hasn’t arrived yet. I had it delivered…” she smiles sheepishly, “Honey, why don’t you just take a walk after lunch? You know… the maples look prettier in the afternoon?”

Baekhyun blinks in confusion. But before his mother insists again, Steve casts her a meaningful look before smiling at him.

“You’re just going to the park nearby, right?” he asked him casually. Baekhyun nods.

“Yeah, probably just to get some inspiration.”

“It’s okay, Baek. Go on.” Steve gives him the go-signal while his mother appears conflicted at the corner, “Just go back for lunch. Your mother will be hurt if we don’t eat this salty pasta she’s trying to master.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Baekkie can I go!” a little girl tugs his pants.

“No, Lana. Baekkie needs to be alone!” Steve carries his half-sister away from him, using her tiny hand to wave, “Bye bye!”

“Bye bye!” Baekhyun smiles at Lana before nodding at Steve, “I’ll go back before lunch.”

“Take your time!”

Quebec is still a bit chilly during this time, so Baekhyun kept his hands in his coat pockets while walking around. During his walks, Baekhyun has learned the way around the neighborhood and the nearby parks.

Normally, he would take the shortest way to the park but today, Baekhyun takes a different route and passes by some flower and fruit shops in town.

He stops in front of a small fruit shop with nice oranges displayed outside. A certain place makes its way to his mind.

“Hello, what can I help you with?” a lady comes out to ask.

Baekhyun blinks before smiling.

“Do you have strawberries?”

The lady parts his lips in dismay, “Oh, it’s not the season yet…”

The boy bites his lip before nodding.

“It’s fine.”

Looks like he has to wait a little more before they become available here. And when Baekhyun finally gets to eat one again, he’s not exactly sure he won’t be emotional.

Almost two months in Canada and Baekhyun still couldn’t hold himself together whenever he encounters something that reminds him of home. _But what exactly is home?_ If he thinks about it, the memories will always include a person, no matter where the place was. He was there. Baekhyun’s artistic mind would always picture them in perfect detail. It makes the longing a thousand times worse.

He reaches the nearest eco park and roams around until he finds the perfect spot— no people, somewhere to sit on and maple trees to rain leaves on him. Today, it doesn’t take him too long before he ticks everything on the list.

From where he sits, he sees a young boy driving a blue scooter around. Baekhyun smiles despite the sudden pang in his chest.

He misses him.

When he first arrived in Canada, he dreamed about Chanyeol on his first night. His face looked so real. He was wearing a long, mustard coat while surrounded but nothing but an orange hue. Just like his dream in the car on the night at the orchard. Baekhyun woke up a crying mess, realizing he’s a thousand miles away and would never talk to him again.

So of course, he had to dream about the same boy almost every day. His mind likes playing games on him. Chanyeol would always look and sound so real… but of course, he wasn’t. They would never wear that type of coat in Korea, Chanyeol isn’t here and will never see him again and lastly, as weird as it sounds, there’s no orange orchard here to bring that beautiful orange hue of his dreams to life.

It’s just a dream.

Baekhyun looks away from the boy with a scooter and looks down to his notebook and pen. His hand trails on the latter.

“You look like a professional writer now.”

He flinches from his seat and looks behind him, his whole system reacts violently from the voice alone. And he’s almost sure his mind is playing games with him but someone is actually standing there. Someone he knows. Someone he was just thinking about one second, two seconds, every fucking second ago.

Chanyeol’s hands are in the pockets of his mustard coat. His perm hair is not that permed now, and his glasses are properly worn.

Baekhyun blinks again instead of remembering to continue breathing. Chanyeol is still there. He’s real.

“Why are you here…” is the first question he could utter. His hands begin trembling on his sides.

“Wow. Surely didn’t expect that welcome…” Chanyeol smiles a little, taking a few steps closer to the bench he’s sitting at, “Your Mom said you promised to be back at lunch.”

Baekhyun breathes shakily, “M-My Mom…”

“Didn’t she mention her birthday gift?” he slowly realizes the secretive look on her face a while ago, “You must be so special that the gift came to you itself.”

The other boy still won’t move a limb. He’s staring at Chanyeol like he’s a fragment of his imagination that will be blown by the wind soon.

“How long should we stare at each other before you hug me?”

“W-Why are you here, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun finally speaks, not beating around the bush with a small talk anymore, “You should be in Korea, s-starting college already… why are you here?”

Chanyeol looks down on his shoes before slowly lifting his gaze up again.

“I…” he sighs, “I managed to catch up before the enrollment starts.”

Baekhyun exhales a huge breath.

“H-Here…” he swallows, “you’re…”

“Yes. Here.” Chanyeol seriously said, “With you.”

“But you’re mad at me…” Baekhyun blinks rapidly, “Y-You didn’t talk to me for months… you didn’t even say goodbye…” he seems so lost and confused, “So… why now?”

Baekhyun is still befuddled even when Chanyeol has already taken the seat next to him, reaching for his hand.

“You h-hated me.”

“Is that what you thought?”

“It’s the truth!”

He can clearly remember the look on Chanyeol’s face when they last talk at graduation. Remembering it still hurts, up until now. This time, Chanyeol acts like it never even happened.

“To be fair… those were the hardest months of my life. Do you know how many tedious processes I had to go through and how many people I had to convince just to be here?” Chanyeol doesn’t even look as serious as he is about this, “God, being an achiever, charming, and of course handsome could really come handy sometimes…”

He chuckles from his own words, only stopping when Baekhyun stares at him without any trace of amusement. Chanyeol finally sighs before caressing his hair.

“I didn’t talk to you because you would end up stopping me, and if not… even if you support me, I was perfectly aware that it wouldn’t be an easy process. I did everything but I wasn’t sure if things would work out for me.” Baekhyun begins to tear up, “So while everything was uncertain, I didn’t want to make you hope. To make you wait… for something that could possibly not happen.”

Chanyeol smiles, but Baekhyun can see the light reflecting on his glistening eyes.

“I couldn’t share the agony with you, Baek. I told myself, that if I fail… you wouldn’t have to know. You wouldn’t have to be disappointed. You just have to live your life here and not worry about me anymore.” he sighs with so much relief, “But here we are.”

“Are you just forcing yourself to stay with me?” Baekhyun asked while shaking his head, “Because I don’t want that, Chanyeol… I can never let you do that.”

“I know I’m a man of plans, but that’s not very nice to say, Byun.” Chanyeol fakes an offended look, “I don’t have to be forced into anything… especially when it comes to you. I had time to think, reconsider my choices and think of the worst outcomes, and I still wanted the same thing every time.” he leans a little closer to let his nose touch his cheek, “Sorry about that, but you really just have a persistent boyfriend.”

Baekhyun pulls away, “Were you ever my boyfriend?”

Chanyeol looks definitely offended this time, gasping in shock that finally makes Baekhyun laugh.

“Who else would save you from drought and bring you chocolate-coated strawberries?” he hastily puts a tupperware on the other boy’s lap, “Other than boyfriend?”

Baekhyun softly smiles. _Halmi, of course._

“Chanyeol…” he starts off while Chanyeol watches him with the same longing in his eyes, “how about your dreams?”

The other boy shifts a little because of this.

“Your plans… for the business, the school… your family, your orchard. You have such big plans… what will happen to them?” this is one of Baekhyun’s reasons to leave, in the first place. Because he saw how devoted Chanyeol was to his dreams that he started to think about his own, “You can’t just leave them… f-for me.”

“I’m not leaving anything, Baek. My dreams are still the same.” Chanyeol said, looking at him intently before hugging him tight. Baekhyun stiffens in between his arms, not expecting this at all.

“I’m so sorry, baby… I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you hinder them. If I ever made you feel like I always have to choose between you and my dreams… I-I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol said that instantly brings another lump in his throat. Baekhyun hugs him back while wiping the forming tears away.

Chanyeol only pulls away to assure him more, his eyes glazed with unshed tears of regret.

“My dreams can wait. I still want to do so many great things… one by one.” he grips Baekhyun’s hand firmer, “But while I do that, I want to be with you… while you do your plans, too. That’s all I want. Always remember that I won’t choose…” Baekhyun bites his lip hard, “but if I have to… it’ll be you, Baek. I’ll always choose you.”

Chanyeol surprisingly looks satisfied that he made him cry in happiness. He hasn’t slept properly for the past two months, knowing that he always made Baekhyun cry because of bad reasons. He hated it.

“I can be anywhere in the world, as long as you’re there.” he looks at both their hands before slowly intertwining them, “A-And I’m really hopeful… that you’d want that as well.”

Baekhyun hastily wipes the nonstop tears in his eyes. They’re both emotional. Chanyeol watches him as he waits for a response.

“S-Since when did you start talking like fucking Shakespeare?” Baekhyun asked while sobbing that made the taller cackle out loud. He tugs on his coat and pulls him closer to bury his damped face on his chest.

Baekhyun lets himself lose it all. The pain he’s been holding in. He makes sure he lets it all out while Chanyeol is here to see him. After he recollects himself, he finally holds onto him properly before speaking against his chest.

“That’s all I want too… Park. I want to be where you are.”

“T-Thank god…” the taller stuttered like he was actually expecting even the worst case scenario, “or else that would be an awkward lunch with your family later.”

Baekhyun tilts his head to look at him with swollen eyes and reddened nose. Chanyeol grins with the sight. His weakness.

“That being said… please try not to react when you try my Mom’s pasta later. She’s a bad cook. And you have stupid, transparent reactions on your face.” he managed to remind him between hiccups, “You have to pretend it’s good so she’d let us sleep in the same room.”

Chanyeol nods before pressing a long kiss on his temple.

“Happy birthday, Byun.” he whispered before sneaking a brown envelope in his fingers, “I planned to give my gift in a different place… but this feels like a perfect moment.”

Baekhyun pulls away from him to look at it.

“What’s this?” he asked, but his boyfriend simply shrugs. He opens it and pulls out a big developed photo. His smile grows bigger upon seeing the old couple posing happily for a photo.

“Oh… Halmi, Halbi… I miss them.” she said, slowly realizing where they are, “W-Wait… are they…”

He pulls the photo closer to his face so he could confirm.

“But… this was a private property…” he mumbles and looks at the boy beside him sporting an innocent look, “Park…?”

“Not for the owner… I guess?”

Baekhyun shifts away from him, especially when a smile slowly forms on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Fucking hell, Park…”

“I still have to pay my parents one day, but they both agreed that it’s a good investment.” Baekhyun gasps silently, “We already began some improvements on the property and crops before I left. Turns out the cabin is fine too. Look…” he shows him another photo from his phone, “The old couple seemed to be the happiest to take over it and the orchard while I’m away though. They really love farming in their free time. No need for tiresome deliveries.”

Baekhyun can only stare at him, speechless. How did he ever deserve Chanyeol?

The said boy seems to understand his look, giving him a fond smile.

“It holds so many memories for me. For us.” he shrugs, “And one day, basically, you don’t have to steal strawberries from the shop anymore because you have a whole damn field for yourself.”

Baekhyun doesn’t stop himself from kissing him anymore. He doesn’t hold back even if people would see. Chanyeol smiles against his lips.

“I fucking love you…” Baekhyun mumbled in between, “thank you…”

Chanyeol stops him when he becomes a little too aggressive, “I want to kiss you more… but lunch?”

Baekhyun frowns, “Fuck lunch.”

After kissing for a few more minutes, they decided to go home when his mother started sending him pouty texts for keeping the pasta waiting. When they stood up and finished fixing their coats, Chanyeol looks behind to offer a hand.

“Let’s go home?” he smiles dashingly. Baekhyun finally figures out that his dream is real, after all. And the orange hue as of now are Maple trees surrounding them in a foreign country.

This is home. Boseong can be home too. As long as Chanyeol’s there, Baekhyun’s going home.

“The cabin still needs a few fixing, but one day… if we come back, for vacation, or anything… maybe you can write a book there. Get all the inspiration you’ll need.” Chanyeol proposed while they walk back, “How does that sound?”

It can be. He can write a book about them, or even just about Chanyeol, he can do that. Or let people know that home and dreams finally coexisted in the same place for him, and one day it can happen to you too.

But nah, he wants this to be exclusively in his memory. A book will never do it justice… how perfect it feels. He’ll leave this for the both of them to look back to. Just them.

“Let’s do that.”

Baekhyun wraps Chanyeol’s long arm around his neck while the taller begins to tell him about this new film franchise he’s obsessing with recently. He smirks. What a nerd.

 _His_ nerd _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that one! This is one of my favorite works of mine (and I rarely like my stuff so that's new hahaha). The song Baekhyun wrote is a real song by Sarah Bareilles (bcos I can't write a song with sense unfortunately). I included it in the playlist I made :)
> 
> I just want to say that I can't reply to all of your comments but I've read all of them and I'm thankful to each one of you for taking the effort. Whether you are an old or new reader of mine, I'm happy you gave me a pinch of your time. Thank you!
> 
> If you have any questions about the plot, you can comment it down and I'll try to answer. Or you can talk to me on twitter @yeolimerent!


End file.
